New Vogue Children
by Trucydae
Summary: OH NON C'EST RIEN DE NOUVEAU. Y aura plus rien de nouveau ici, j'écris plus de fic DESOLEE. Seulement, je suis en plein processus de réécriture de NVC et y a des gens qui voulaient lire l'originale, de même qu'il est toujours pratique de l'avoir à portée de main QUAND ON A PLUS D'ORDI. C'est ça, bye. Cherchez corneille-moisie sur tumblr, au pire. Classé T mais en fait chais pas.
1. Chapter 1

New vogue children

Chapitre 1

Univers intérieur

Encore un meurtre dans la préfecture plutôt festive de Tokyo. Et tout aussi sordide que les cinq autres. Cette fois-ci, c'était une femme, une femme à qui les entrailles avaient été dévorées. Les traces que les dents avaient laissées avaient fait déduire les légistes que ces attaques se multipliant semblaient être l'oeuvre d'un ou de plusieurs singes. Mais ce n'était que ce qu'ils avaient pensé à première vue. À cette étape-ci de l'enquête, on comparait encore les corps des différentes victimes, quatre, jusqu'à maintenant, toujours les mêmes blessures : des traces de griffures, des morsures, la peau était déchiquetée par des dents plantée dans une puissante mâchoire. Quel genre de singe pouvait perpétuer ce genre de meurtre ? Quel genre de singe pouvait être aussi agressif ?

On s'était informé dans tous les jardins zoologiques de la région, mais il ne manquait de primate à aucun d'entre eux. On avait fait de même avec les cirques, mais ce fut aussi vain. D'où provenait donc cet animal ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à Tokyo ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qui le poussait à faire toutes ces attaques ?

Passant ses doigts sur son menton, l'inspecteur Juka réfléchissait tout en marchant autour du cadavre à moitié mangé. Ces meurtres qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter comme ça l'avait conduit à s'interroger quant au lien que pouvait avoir les victimes. Après tout, toutes ces morts pouvaient être l'oeuvre d'un tueur en série qui avait décidé de faire différent des autres. Mais tout laissait croire qu'aucune des victimes ne se connaissait, aucun lien entre eux, sinon qu'ils habitaient la même préfecture. Sauf que s'il conservait cet hypothèse, il devrait trouver ce qui aurait pousser un humain à faire tuer des gens aléatoirement par un quelconque primate... Dans ce cas-ci, il aurait préféré l'hypothèse du singe qui s'était échappé.

On a eu des nouvelles du labo à propos des traces de pas sur les lieux des premiers assassinats ? demanda-t-il à un collègue.

Pas grand chose, seulement qu'elles sont presque toutes différentes et qu'aucunes d'elles n'appartenaient aux victimes.

Ça nous rapproche donc de l'hypothèse des meurtres, hein chef, fit un autre.

Ça m'en a tout l'air, Kazuno, répondit Juka, l'air un peu découragé. Et par rapport aux morsures, Tooru ?

Je sais pas, Jasmine n'a rien voulu avancer, encore.

Tu veux bien arrêter de l'appeler comme ça !

Mais il insiste pour qu'on l'appelle comme ça...

C'est ridicule... J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'un excentrique du genre puisse avoir réussi à devenir médecin légiste ! lâcha-t-il un peu plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Ni Tooru, ni Kazuno n'osèrent répondre à cette dernière remarque de la part de l'inspecteur.

Bon... Vous connaissez la procédure, amenez-lui celui-là et tâchez de retrouver celui qui a fait ça. Et grouillez-vous ! J'ai pas envie que le fédéral nous pique l'enquête ! ordonna-t-il.

Sur ce, il quitta les lieux en direction de sa voiture. Il devait retourner à son bureau pour remplir quelques papiers avant de rentrer à la maison pour retrouver sa femme, sa douce Yuko.

Inspecteur ! Inspecteur ! Attendez ! entendit-il dans son dos alors qu'il allait monter à bord de sa voiture.

Il fit mine de l'ignorer, ça devait encore être un de ces journalistes à la con.

Attendez, je vous prie !

Trop tard, il claqua la portière. Mais l'autre était coriace et cognait maintenant à sa vitre. Il leva le regard et vit en effet le badge de journaliste épinglé sur la poitrine de l'autre aux cheveux blonds cendrés et bouclés. Roulant les yeux, il décida de néanmoins baisser sa fenêtre.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger. Je suis Kamijo, reporter pour The Tokyo Gazette. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions

Juka jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

D'accord, mais faites vite, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Merci ! fit le journaliste en sortant de sa poche puis mettant en marche une petite enregistreuse à cassette. Tout d'abord, ces meurtres sont visiblement liés, pensez-vous qu'il pourrait s'agir de l'oeuvre d'un meurtrier en série ?

Je ne peux rien confirmer pour l'instant. C'est une hypothèse à considérer, c'est tout.

Je vois... Votre enquête semble donc ne pas vraiment avancer, la police fédérale risque de se mettre de la partie sous peu si ça continue comme ça.

La police fédérale de cognerait à un mur, elle aussi, si elle avait une enquête du genre sur le dos.

Pourquoi ?

Manque de preuves, animal introuvable et inidentifiable, le peu de preuves que nous avons ne mènent a priori à rien, aucun zoo, aucun cirques n'a égaré de singes, on n'avance apparemment pas, mais on ne peut pas faire mieux !

Raison de plus pour laisser ça au fédéral. Eux pourront peut-être élucider le mystère.

Si c'est ce que vous croyez ! Maintenant excusez-moi, mais j'ai de la paperasse à remplir !

Il ne laissa pas répondre le reporter, il se dépêcha de remonter la vitre puis de mettre le contact pour partir, laissant l'autre sur le trottoir, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Le voyage comme le travail qu'il devait finir se fut de façon monotone. Il avait sa journée dans le corps et n'avait maintenant qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez lui et retrouver son épouse, la serrer dans ses bras, caresser son ventre rond abritant son futur enfant…

oOoOo

Des talons claquaient sur le plancher en aluminium du corridor, on y marchait d'un pas rapide, Kaya avait l'air furieux. Il tenta de rester neutre lorsqu'il entendit chuinter les lourdes portes robotisées du laboratoire et ses chaussures à plateformes taper sur le dallage aseptisé qui s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres derrière lui.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'avec ce que celui-là ramènerait, je pourrais cuisiner ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix presque exagérément adoucie pour sembler plus féminine, sur un ton de reproche.

Hora fit comme s'il avait rien entendu.

- T'as vu ce qu'il m'a ramené, dans sa gueule, comme un vulgaire chien de chasse ?

Il entendit le bruit de quelque chose qu'il ne put décrire tomber sur le sol en un bruit mouillé. Il se retourna et vit aux pieds de l'autre presque tout de vinyle vêtu, une masse informe, ensanglantée, rosée, lui rappelant…

- Des tripes ! lâcha encore l'arrivant, sur le même ton.

… humaine.

- Hum… Je me suis trompé, apparemment.

Il s'approcha de l'amas d'intestins sur le sol, s'accroupit pour en saisir un bout entre son pouce et son index.

- T'en feras de la saucisse !

- J'aime pas ça et pis j'espère que tu croyais pas sérieusement que j'aurais vidé ça moi-même ? !

Il leva le regard vers lui en lâchant sa prise qui retourna choir par terre. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de le détailler lorsqu'il s'était retourné vers lui pour voir ce qu'il avait laissé tomber, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. C'est donc là qu'il le fit : chaussures noires, semelles compensées, ganses et cuir verni, dentelle à motifs de toiles d'araignée gainant ses jambes, noire aussi, jupe longue en velours, couleur corbeau, ouverte sur sa jambe gauche, bords fini avec du fil rouge haut lassé en vinyle noir étant censé adopter les courbes d'un corps féminin, mais qui n'épousait là que les formes de la bourrure, en dessous, un haut à manches longues, transparent, aux même motifs que son collant, puis des gants montant jusqu'en haut de ses coudes, dans le même étoffe que son bustier, dont un était couvert de sang, ses cheveux était bouclés en fine bouclettes et avaient été crêpés, comme il le faisait souvent, même si ça prenait des heures à coiffer, le matin, parfois agrémentant le tout de l'un de ses diadèmes (Comme il aurait aimé être une princesse ou une reine !) mais pas aujourd'hui, ses lèvres étaient colorées de rouge et ses yeux étaient décorés d'un méticuleux maquillage noir contrastant avec la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau. Exquis.

Il avança vers lui en évitant le cadeau que leur avait ramené cet être à mi-chemin entre le primate et l'humain. Il lui caressa une joue de sa main dont il venait de retirer le gant de chirurgien.

- Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, je te le promet, dit le scientifique avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- C'est toujours ce que tu dis…

- Kaya… C'est difficile, ce que je fais, tu le sais très bien, je crois.

- Oui mais…

- Sh ! Admets qu'il y a quand même une amélioration considérable entre le premier et le dernier.

- Peut-être, mais ils sont toujours aussi laids et stupides ! J'aimerais qu'ils soient plus humains…

- J'y travaille… Je te jure qu'un jour l'enfant que je t'offrirai sera parfait sur tous les points.

Celui face à lui eut un sourire.

- Mais pour l'instant, il faut que j'observe encore les points qui ne te conviennent pas. Où est-il ?

- Il est mort, fit-il, l'air ennuyé, détournant le regard.

- Encore ?

- Oui, encore !

- Mais il a survécu moins longtemps que Succubus !

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ! T'as dû te tromper dans une formule… !

- Peut-être… répondit celui en sarrau avec un peu de scepticisme.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, tu veux ! Et donne-moi quelque chose que je puisse nettoyer mon gant ! C'est déjà en train de sécher.

Hora se pencha pour ramasser les tripes et les mit dans un bocal rempli de formol. Il dirigea Kaya vers un lavabo pour qu'il lave son gant avant que le sang le maculant ne soit trop coagulé, puis il alla nettoyer les quelques dalles salies de sang.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où Zetsubou était…

- Dans la cuisine, soupira le travesti.

Le bio-scientifique sortit du laboratoire, l'autre le suivant à quelques pas derrière. Rendus à la cuisine, il s'accroupit à côté du cadavre du presque humanoïde pour l'observer alors que Kaya se planta à côté de lui, les mains sur les hanches, semblant trouver le temps long.

- Tu l'as étranglé, remarqua Hora, d'un ton neutre.

- Quoi ?! feignit-il de s'offusquer.

Il lui montra une tache violacée dans le coup parsemé de plus ou moins longs poils noirs de la bête.

- …

- Tu peux pas nier ça…

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Il serait mort de toute façon ! Et il ne remplissait pas mes critères…

- Comment veux-tu que mes recherches avancent si tu tues les prototypes ? !

Kaya croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en adoptant une mine boudeuse. Le scientifique prit le corps comme s'il avait s'agit d'un vrai enfant et reprit la direction de sa salle d'observation pour aller le mettre dans le même genre de réfrigérateur où on mettait les morts, sur des tiroirs, à la morgue. Il l'étiquetta comme étant le numéro six. Et il alla retrouver celui pour qui il créait ces bestioles en train de bouder dans le salon, le nez dans un livre qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment.

- Kaya… dit-il tout bas en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la causeuse.

Il posa son bouquin sur ses genoux et lui jeta un regard un peu hautain.

- Tu sais que je fais tout ça uniquement pour toi, parce que je sais que tu t'ennuies quand je ne suis pas là et quand je suis au labo… Mais je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureux… Sauf que si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien, ben c'est encore moins facile et tu sais que ça ne l'est déjà pas…

- Si tu es conscient que je m'ennuie autant, emmène-moi au restaurant ce soir !

- Non, répondit-il, catégorique.

- Pourquoi ?! retourna-t-il sur le même ton qu'un gamin aurait pris si on lui avait refusé une sortie. On a rien pour le dîner puisque ton imbécile de singe ne nous a ramené que des boyaux !

- Pourquoi ? Tu le sais aussi bien que tout le reste ! Ta santé est fragile et je ne veux pas que tu attrapes une quelconque maladie !

- Mais je me sens mieux depuis quelques temps et pis… peut-être que j'aimerais bien voir des gens aussi… dit-il, plus tristement.

- Les gens à l'extérieur ne sont pas aussi gentils que ceux que tu vois à la télé ou dans les films !

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres gens comme nous à l'extérieur…

- Je vais au marché, je reviens tout de suite.

- D'accord… soupira-t-il en se levant pour aller ranger son livre dans l'immense bibliothèque puis de se rasseoir pour allumer le téléviseur.

5


	2. Chapter 2 : Ark kossé ça

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 2

Idéal, mais pas trop

On avait beau dire que l'emploi le plus difficile à ne pas mentalement ramener à la maison se trouvait dans le monde de la médecine, toutefois, celui de la police n'avait rien à lui envier sur ce point. Et Juka en savait quelque chose. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs courtes nuits, quand celles-ci n'était pas, pour ainsi dire, absente, pour cause d'insomnie due à son actuelle enquête qui lui revenait sans cesse en tète et cette nuit n'y faisait pas exception. Il était couché en cuillère avec Yuko et réfléchissait emcpre, même s'il était plus de trois heures du matin, un bras protecteur autour de la taille, élargie par la maternité, de sa femme. Il sentit le bébé remuer dans son ventre ; il eut un sourire. Un peu plus d'un mois et il pourrait enfin voir la bouille d'ange de ce petit. Il embrassa son épaule puis, ne trouvant décidemment pas le sommeil, il se leva et alla à la cuisine pour se couler un verre d'eau. Il soupira puis alla mettre son ordinateur portable en marche pour peut-être lever le voile sur une partie de l'enquête. Il alluma sa lampe de bureau et sortit sa paperasse pour relire les grandes lignes, histoire de se remettre dans le bain.

Premier cas (On disait "cas" pour cette enquête parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de meurtre commis par un homme à proprement parler.) : Victime : une femme dans la quarantaine, agente immobilière. Avec beaucoup de travail, on avait pu à peu près reconstituer son visage pour qu'on puisse en faire un portrait robot. Ce n'était toutefois que récemment que son ex-mari, signalant sa disparition, qui avait pu l'identifier. En effet, des dents l'avaient déchiquettée en lambeaux de chair tenant à peine sur ses os. Mais le corps était trop abîmé pour qu'on puisse identifier quel genre d'animal avait pu faire ça. En plus, cette femme, comme tout ses voisins, n'avait aucun chien ou autre animal de compagnie ayant pu causer autant de dommages sur un corps humain. Ce à quoi on avait d'abord pas fait trop attention était les traces traces de pas inconnus, des traces de chaussures.

Juka fronça les sourcils. On en avait pas fait de cas, pourtant en y repensant, il était plutôt rare qu'on garde ses chaussures à l'intérieur. On aurait pas dû négliger ce détail. Il n'était pas impossible que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans l'appartement après la mort de la dame. Mais alors pourquoi ? S'assurer qu'elle était bien morte et remettre l,animal dans sa cage ? Il eut un sourire ironique. "On est pas à Hollywood, Juka ! Arrête de déconner !" Il tourna la page pour s'attaquer au deuxième rapport, celui d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans. Bien qu'aussi salement amochée que la première, celle-ci avait un témoin. Elle était avec son copain dans une ruelle en sortant d'un love hotel peu dispendieux quand ce que le jeune homme avait décrit comme étant un singe d'environ la taille d'un enfant s'était jeté sur elle, sortant de nulle part, et l'avait dévorée devant ses yeux. Malheureusement, le garçon, traumatisé, n'avait rien dit d'autre et était alors sombré dans un mutisme dont personne n'avait encore réussit à le sortir. Ses parents avait même décidé de lui faire suivre un traitement psychiatrique.

Troisième cas, maintenant. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme que sa femme avait tristement retrouvé mort dans la salle de bian, les cuisses et une bonne partie de l'abdomen complètement dévorés. La pauvre en avait fait une crise cardiaque, elle avait toutefois eu le temps de signaler le numéro d'urgence et on avait pu la sauver pour qu'elle rapporte son histoire.

C'était avec ce corps-ci que Yuu, le légiste que tout le monde sauf lui appelait Jasmine You ou même tout simplement Jasmine, avait pu déduire que l'hypothèse du singe qu'on avait émis à partir de ce qu'avait relater l'adolescent était plausible. Le corps n'ayant pas été entièrement massacré, cette fois, il avait pu étudier la forme des morsures et ainsi la comparer à plusieurs dentitions animales. Celles des primates étaient celles qui semblaient le mieux convenir aux traces de dents retrouvées sur les cadavres. Juka avait alors demandé à ses hommes de retourner voir sur les lieux des autres meurtres pour y chercher ce qui pourrait provenir d'un animal : poil, salive, urine, peau morte, bouts de griffe... Et on avait ramené des poils que l'équipe de Yuu étudiait encore. Et à cet endroit aussi, on avait trouvé des traces de pas inconnus. Tooru lui avait rapporté ce soir même qu'il ne s'agissait pas des mêmes traces que celles trouvées sur le premier endroit.

Il se frotta les yeux qui commençaient à lui piquer de sommeil. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de son ordinateur. Il était presque cinq heures... Il pouvait dormir encore deux heures... L'inspecteur pesa le pour et le contre pendant un instant et finit par poser le document qu'il était en train de relire sur son bureau, fermer son portable et aller rejoindre sa vien aimée dans leur lit.

Tu devrais peut-être te faire prescrire des somnifères avant de tomber de fatigue, Juka, fit-elle, à moitié endormie.

T'en fais pas, ma chérie. Je dormirai quand cette affaire sera classée, répondit-il en l'enlaçant

N'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard, s'il te plaît.

T'en fais, ça fait partie du métier... Rendors-toi, maintenant, le bébé a besoin de ces dernières heures de sommeil.

Toi aussi...

Je sais... Yuko ?

Hum ?

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi, Juka, répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui pour se rendormir dans ses bras.

Il n'avait qu'à peine touché aux ramens instantanés que Hora avait ramenés de la supérette. Étant encore sous l'effet de leur récente dispute, Kaya posa séchement ses baguettes à côté de son bol et se leva sans un mot, prenant la direction de ses appartements.

Où tu vas, comme ça ? lui demanda le scientifique alors qu'il passait vis-à-vis lui.

Je vais me démaquiller, comme ça, puis prendre une douche pour ensuite enfiler un peignoir et m'installer devant la télé avec un bon thé ! Là au moins les gens seront intéressants ! fit-il froidement.

Kaya... Attends !

Le travesti n'y prêta pas attention et reprit son chemin, la tête haute. Pourtant, une fois dans sa vaste chambre, il se sentit obligé d'effacer cette larme roulant sur sa joue blanche, laissant une trace grisâtre de mascara et d'eye liner derrière elle. Machinalement, il alluma son poste de télévision et fixa l'écran derrière lequel bougeait d'autres personnes. C'était l'heure du bulletin de nouvelle, probablement ce qu'il préférait lep lus regarder parce qu'il ne voyait pas là le jeu des acteurs, il pouvait voir de vraies personnes dans leur vraie vie, comme ils le font à tous les jours. Il soupira puis se tourna vers sa coiffeurse à laquelle il alla s'asseoir. Il ouvrit un tirroir et y prit sa bouteille de produit démaquillant avant d'aussi prendre un tampon de coton dans un petit sac refermable. Il posa le tout devant lui et leva les yeux vers son reflet dans le miroir, par simple habitude. Il commença par enlever ses gants, puis, ses faux cils qu'il rangea dans leur boîte et fit de même avec ses lentilles bleues. Puis, il imbiba le coton de démaquillant se mit à doucement se frotter le visage avec. Quand il en arriva à ses paupières, il changea de tampon. Il termina assez vite et rangea ses affaires à leur place d'origine, sauf les bouts de coton qu'il mit à la poubelle. Il retira ses chaussures et alla les mettre avec les autres pour ensuite prendre son peignoire blanc sur son crochet au dos de la porte. Il s'en alla à la salle d'eau sans vraiment bien fermer la porte. De toute façon, qui d'autre que Hora pourrait le voir ? Il posa son peignoir sur le bord du bain ; il prendrait une douche rapide. Il finissait d'ôter les postiches de ses cheveux qu'il avait oublié d'enlever avant de quitter sa chambre quand Hora entra dans la pièce.

Tu es fâché, mon amour ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Non, répondit séchement Kaya.

Mais il faut pas... C'est pas bon pour ta pression d'être fâché.

Je sais.

Allons, arrête de bouder... J'aime pas te voir triste, dit-il du bout des lèvres, s'approchant assez de lui pour passer un bras autour de sa taille.

Le plus petit tenta un peu de se dégager, mais il abandonna rapidement cette idée. À quoi bon ?

Hora l'embrassa gentiment en glissant ses mains à son dos pour aller défaire l'agraffer et la fermeture éclaire qui fermait son haut.

Hora, j't'en prie... j'aimerais prendre ma douche seul.

Arrête de me bouder, mon coeur... Je te promets qu'un jour, on sortira et que tu verras autre chose que ma sale gueule et l'écran de la télévision.

Kaya eut un petit rire, preuve qu'il ne boudait plus, comme avait réussi l'autre à le convaincre. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour aller trouver ses lèvres à son tour avant d'adopter une moue de réflexion.

Quoi ?

Mais Hora... Tu m'as dit tout juste tout à l'heure que les gens... enfin...

Si je te promet ça, Kaya, c'est que je sais qu'il n'y aura plus de danger à l'extérieur... Grâce à nos New vogue children.

Et ma maladie ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Fais-moi confiance, je te trouverai un remède. Je te le promet aussi, un jour, tu ne seras plus malade. Je ferai tout pour ça, promit-il encore avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Un second sourire illumina le visage du travesti. Tellement de fois on lui avait dit que ce dont il était atteint était incurable, qu'on pouvait seulement que lui prescrire des médicaments qui atténueraient ses symptômes, sans toutefois les effacer complètement. Ce qui faisait que lorsqu'il s'énervait un peu trop, il faisait une chute de pression et perdait connaissance une fois sur deux dans ces cas-là.

Merci, le gratifia-t-il enfin lorsqu'il s'écarta un peu de lui pour reprendre son souffle.

Hora, lui, reprit alors l'activité que son compagnon avait interrompue et finit de lui enlever son haut qu'il laissa nonchalamment tomber sur le dallage, comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire chiffon. Sa main infiltra sans retenue ni gène aucune dans la fente de sa jupe et, tout en continuant de dévorer ses lèvres des siennes, il alla trouver la taille élastique de son bas-culotte pour la triturer, histoire de le taquiner un peu avant de tout simplement le lui enlever.

Mais avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à sa jupe, Kaya lui rendit la pareille en commençant par défaire le noeud de sa cravate ainsi que le boutonnage de sa chemise, tout se retrouvant bientôt avec les autres vêtements déjà enlevés. Sans plus attendre, le reste de ce qui les habillait fut enlevé, la douche fut mis en marche et les deux corps ne firent plus qu'un dans une symphonie de soupirs, de gémissements, de cris et de clapotis de gouttes coulant sur eux avant de s'écraser sur le sol.


	3. Chapter 3 : me semblait que

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 3  
Révélations

Son téléphone portable sonnait, il regarda l'afficher C'était le numéro du laboratoire. Il se dépêcha à répondre, Yuu aurait sûrement quelque chose à lui annoncer qui ferait avancer l'enquête.

Hai ?

C'est Jasmine You.

Je sais. Alors ?

Je dois dire que je suis perplexe. J'ai analysé toutes les morsures, je les ai comparées à toutes les races de singes pas possibles, mais aucune ne correspond. En fait, sur chaque corps, l'ADN est différent et c'est de même avec la façon dont les dents sont ordonnées… C'est comme s'il y avait eut une évolution depuis le début… Ça, disons, travaille plus proprement, la bête est plus sélective. Elle cherche les meilleures parties à dévorer, on dirait.

Donc, ça aurait une certaine forme d'intelligence…

Vraisemblablement… Sauf que j'ai pas trop compris l'agissement du dernier… À peu près tout est en place, sur le corps de la femme… Mais il manque les intestins…

Oui, ça, on savait déjà, non ? remarqua-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez.

Oui, sauf que c'est pas comme s'ils avaient été bouffés, ils ont été arrachés… Bien sûr, l'abdomen a été déchiqueté par des dents, mais c'est tout. Rien d'autre n'a été touché, contrairement aux autres victimes… Je veux bien croire que la bête travaille de plus en plus proprement, mais pourquoi les tripes ?

Je vois…

Il y a autre chose aussi…

Oui ?

Avec l'évolution de la dentition… On peut voir que ça s'éloigne du primate pour peu à peu… s'humaniser…

… Ça serait donc l'évolution de l'homme en accéléré ?

Je sais pas, Juka… Faudra faire appel à des archéologues… Mais, pour être honnête, moi, ça commence à me ficher les j'tons…

Tout ça commence à prendre une tournure vraiment bizarre…

Et en plus, c'est en train de te rendre malade… Tu passes trop de temps inutile là-dessus, tu devrais peut-être laisser ça au fédéral…

Ha ! Ça, non ! C'est _mon_ affaire !

Je sais que ça te tiens à cœur et aussi parce que t'as une dent contre Mana, mais ça commence à devenir un peu trop gros. Ta femme est sur le point d'accoucher, tu devrais être auprès d'elle.

Arrête de te prendre pour ma mère, Yuu !

Enfin, je t'ai exposé mon point de vue, c'est tout…

Un bip se fit entendre sur la ligne.

Je dois te laisser, j'ai une personne en attente. Bye, Yuu.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il appuya sur le bouton de changement de ligne.

Hai ?

Juka, on a un problème. Faut que tu viennes au plus vite !

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je… je peux pas t'le dire… pas au téléphone… Faut que tu viennes voir par toi-même…

… Okais, j'arrive. Vous êtes où ?

La voix qui laissait paraître la stupéfaction et le choque de Kazuno lui débita rapidement l'endroit de la ville où ils se trouvaient. L'inspecteur ne prit pas la peine de fermer les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait ni les lampes avant de sortir de son bureau en enfilant sa veste.

Presque au centre de la rue, on avait posé les fameux rubans jaunes interdisant l'accès au personnel non autorisé. Il se gara à proximité. Il repéra rapidement Kazuno qui regardait avec un air horrifié de l'autre côté du ruban, quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas bien à cause de l'agglutinement de policiers, infirmiers, photographes judiciaires et autres qu'il y avait tout autour.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est… commença-t-il en voyant ce qui donnait cette expression-là à son collègue.

Passé ?

Bon Dieu ! Tu vas tout de même pas me dire que c'est Tooru, quand même !

J'voudrais bien plaisanter… mais c'est bel et bien lui… Je l'ai vu…

Mais merde ! Il a plus de visage ! et plus de cuisse non plus !

En… en fait non… C'est seulement les joues qu'il lui manque…

T'as fait ta déposition de témoin ?

Ouais… C'est Yuki qui l'a… Mais attends… T'as pas tout vu…

Il le conduisit de l'autre côté de la voiture, à l'intérieur du périmètre, où il y avait des traces de griffures sur les portes. Là gisait un corps nu d'un blancheur incroyable, de la taille d'un enfant de six ou sept ans. Un trou de balle dans la tête, trois autres dans son dos.

Et merde… lâcha le blond en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Celle-ci semblait vigoureuse, elle ne cessait de bouger dans ses bras. Elle l'avait même mordue. Mais il l'avait réprimandée et elle n'avait plus cherché à recommencer. Docile, avait-il pensé. Son visage affichait comme une constante grimace, peu importe l'émotion qu'elle essayait de faire paraître, un peu comme l'air renfrogné des vampires dans certaines émissions télévisées. Elle n'était donc pas très belle, mais, au moins, se dit-il, elle n'avait plus aucun poil autre que ses longs cheveux blancs et lisses tombant dans son dos. Elle n'était pas très grande, de dos, on aurait presque pu croire à une gamine d'environ six ans si elle n'était pas tant recourbée vers l'avant, un peu à la façon des gorilles. Hora termina de la vêtir de l'usuel uniforme de vinyle noir et moulant que Kaya leur avait dessiné quand celui-ci arriva dans le laboratoire, un peu après que le scientifique l'y ait appelé.

Alors ? lui lança-t-il, comme il ne daignait pas se tourner face à lui.

Mais lorsque qu'il le fit, il ne put réprimer un hoquet mi-admiratif, mi-dégoûté.

Il est vraiment laid… soupira-t-il.

Oui, mais sa peau ! Tu as vu sa peau ! Blanche ! Comme ses cheveux ! Et elle n'a plus aucun poil ! Pas même des sourcils !

Elle ?

Oui ! C'est une femelle ! fit Hora avec enthousiasme.

La pauvre ! T'as vu la sale gueule qu'elle a ?

Oui, oui ! Je sais ! Mais sa peau, ses cheveux, ça te convient ?

Il s'approcha d'elle en la scrutant et plus il était près, plus elle gigotait et grognait, dévoilant ses petites dents étroites et aiguisées dans la fente qui lui faisait office de bouche. Il tendit une main pour voir quelle texture avait sa peau. Soyeuse. Elle s'effaroucha, tomba des bras de Hora et s'en prit à Kaya, essayant de l'attaquer quelque peu précairement, comme si elle ne voyait pas clair. Il ne mit à lui crier dessus, la taper. Elle, elle essayait de le mordre, elle réussit à lui griffer une joue. Le scientifique s'était dépêché de préparer une seringue de tranquillisant et s'était alors jeté sur la petite pour lui administrer la dose. Elle retomba dans ses bras. Il releva la tête vers son compagnon, habillé en blanc, aujourd'hui. Le sang coulant de la fine entaille sur sa joue allait s'écraser un peu plus bas sur son corsage. Les bras croisés sur sa fausse poitrine, il avait l'air sérieusement furieux.

Non seulement elle est affreuse, mais en plus elle m'attaque ? !

C'était un test, enfin… J'avais pas prévu cette réaction…

Tu prévois jamais rien, de toute façon ! Tes tests te mènent à rien ! Rien ! Jusqu'à maintenant, les New vogue children n'ont rien fait de mieux que de tuer une poignée de gens insignifiants ! En plus, Hora, leur enquête avance ! Encore quelques faux pas et ils vont nous trouver !

Une poignée de gens insignifiants ? Tu n'as donc fait aucun lien entre les victimes ?

Un lien ? Il y avait un lien entre ceux qui ont été tués ? Mais comment tu voulais que je sache ! Tu ne m'as pratiquement rien dit de ton… plan !

Mais tu regardes la télé ! Première victime : une femme divorcée parce que son mari a découvert son adultère. Deuxième victime : une gamine qui venait d'aller se faire sauter par un garçon quelconque dans un love hotel miteux. Troisième victime : un vieillard qui a été retrouvé par sa femme ! Quatrième victime : un salary man sexuellement frustré qui se tapait sa secrétaire. Cinquième victime : un jeune homme nouvellement marié qui avait du passer sur toutes les filles du lycée lorsqu'il y était. Et finalement, il y a cette fille de joie… Et la prochaine victime sera un agent de police s'apprêtant à se marier.

T'es malade ! Tu vas t'en prendre à la police ? !

Tu vois donc aucun lien ?

Mais Hora ! Ils vont nous chopper !

Je te promets que non. Ils ne peuvent aucunement nous retrouver avec la nouvelle génération de NVC.

Toutefois, l'inquiétude régnait toujours dans son regard.

Hora… dit-il doucement. Tu peux pas t'en prendre comme ça à la police…

Voyant qu'il n'était pas convaincu, le plus grand, après avoir humidifié un chiffon doux, s'avança vers lui, alla lui nettoyer doucement le sang qui commençait lentement à coaguler sur son visage, puis l'embrassa.

Moi, je ne peux pas, c'est vrai. Mais Cyanure, elle, le peut.

Mais…

Sh… Tu as compris le lien ?

… Hora…

Hein ?

Non…

Ils sont tous hétéros… Ils ne peuvent pas nous comprendre, ils sont tous bêtes et méchants. Tu as vu tout le mal qu'ils font à notre monde ? Tu as vu, Kaya ? Nous ne pourrons jamais avoir notre jardin parfait avec eux dans les parages. Ils ne pourront jamais nous comprendre. Il faut rayer ces homophobes de la Terre… Ou alors, ils devront se faire à l'idée que nous sommes aussi, voire plus important qu'eux ! Quand nos enfants auront épuré le monde, on nous adorera… Kaya, tu seras ma Reine dans leur décadence ! Tu te rends compte ? ! Nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher ! Nous vivrons dans le plus beaux des châteaux dans le plus beaux des mondes ! Tu aurais toutes les roses, tous les vêtements et même aussi tous les amis que tu veux ! Le Perfect Garden, Kaya !

Celui-ci eut un pâle sourire en baissant les yeux, rêveur. Un jardin parfait… Une nouvelle génération d'humain… Une alternation de générations… Un nouveau règne… Et il deviendrait la Reine de leur univers alors que les humains normaux seront à ses pieds… La Reine de la Décadence Humaine…

Je comprends, maintenant… murmura-t-il, en acceptant que les bras ouverts de Hora se referment dur lui. Mais pourquoi ne rien avoir voulu me dire avant… ?

C'était pas le moment… J'avais peur de t'effrayer… Là, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre… Et il fallait que tu saches, un jour, de toute façon. Mais j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu t'énerves trop…

Ç'aurait pu avoir l'effet contraire…

C'est ce que je dis… Ça fait un moment que tu n'as plus eu de crise… Je ne voudrais pas que ça te reprenne de si tôt, je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas que tu retombes dans le comma…

Je sais… Mais, tu sais… au fond… Même si je dis que je te déteste et que j'en ai marre de toi… Ne le crois pas… J'ignore ce que je ferais sans toi…

Mais je n'ai jamais douté de toi ! C'est normal de se fâcher. Et on ne contrôle pas tout ce qu'on dit, quand on est fâché… Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerai toujours sur toi. Toujours. Sur toi et sur nos enfants. Tu vois, je vais lui enseigner à elle, Cyanure, quel type de gens elle doit attaquer et ce qu'elle doit rapporter, que tu puisses cuisiner avec ça. Tout ira bien, je t'en fais la promesse.

Il posa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête faussement blonde platine, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Tu devrais aller nettoyer ton haut avant que ça ne sèche trop...


	4. Chapter 4: Avait jamais changé de layout

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 4

Explications

Kazuno avait fini par raconter ce qui s'était passé à Juka, celui-ci utilisant comme argument que de l'entendre de vive voix irait plus rapidement que s'il attendait d'avoir le rapport entre les mains pour ensuite le lire.

Lui et Tooru revenaient ensemble d'un tour de patrouille et c'est en se garant dans l'aire de stationnement arrière du poste de police que ce qui semblait être une petite fille à la peau laiteuse se jeta sur la voiture, grattant les portières comme utilisant une façon primitive de demander qu'on lui ouvre. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir son visage, elle bougeait trop et trop rapidement, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux couleur neige. Tooru, qui était derrière le volant, jeta un regard intrigué à son comparse qui haussa les épaules. Ce dernier décida de lui ouvrir la portière. Elle s'engouffra alors à une vitesse incroyable dans la voiture. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, respirant de son souffle rauque. Elle se mit à renifler, se calmant donc un peu. Kazuno put, du fait même, voir son abominable visage et ses yeux blancs, effrayants, aveugles. Il sursauta en essayant de s'éloigner d'elle, cherchant à tâtons la boucle de sa ceinture de sécurité. Il frissonna en sentant ses doigts glacés entrer en contact avec son visage qu'elle se mit à lui tripoter, comme si ça lui permettait de tout voir. L'autre se contentait de regarder la scène avec effarement. Elle poussa un grognement en signe de négation, mais aussi de mécontentement, puis, elle le poussa, lui qui avait réussi à se libérer de sa sécurité, en dehors du véhicule pour se jeter sur le conducteur, l'attaquant au passage. Il se mit à crier. Se demandant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, Kazuno se releva de sur l'asphalte et passa la tête par l'ouverture pour constater avec horreur que cette petite fille a la peau si pâle était munie de dents acérées et qu'elle était en train de s'en servir sur Tooru. Celui-ci tentait de se débarrasser d'elle, mais elle semblait trop coriace, trop puissante, malgré sa petite taille. L'autre essaya de la tirer à l'extérieur, mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise, même qu'elle l'avait chassé avec une force qu'il ne lui avait pas soupçonnée. Reprenant ses esprits, il se dépêcha de contourner l'automobile, ouvrit la portière du côté du conducteur. Il attrapa son bras blanc en tentant de l'attirer à l'extérieur, mais elle le griffa et, par réflexe, il l'avait lâchée et avait reculé d'un ou deux pas. Paniqué, il sortir son pistolet d'une main tremblante et visa le dos de cette horrible enfant, bien qu'il douta que ça en soit bien une, à cause de qui son collègue était de moins en moins capable de crier. Et il tira. Elle parut rugir en se tournant vers lui. Mais ne voyant rien, elle retourna à son joyeux festin policier. Il tira encore plusieurs coups et cette fois, elle descendit de la voiture. Tâtonnant, elle ne mit à le chercher et toujours sous l'effet de la panique, lorsqu'elle eut le dos tourné, il lui envoya une dernière balla dans la tête et elle s'effondra. Il laissa tomber son arme au sol et accouru auprès de son ami, mais il était trop tard. Il avait donc appelé une ambulance et la police et voilà qu'ils en étaient là. Les deux corps se faisaient transporter, un au laboratoire, l'autre à la morgue, tandis que la scène continuait de se faire inspecter sous les regards pleins de questions muettes des passants parmi lesquels un scientifique, quelque peu embêté qu'on ait tué sa créature et qu'on soit parti avec, se dissimulait.

En effet, Hora avait suivit sa Cyanure et l'avait observée comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait un nouveau né chez les New Vogue Children puis que celui-ci était mis en liberté. Il lui avait soigneusement enseigné la tâche qu'elle devait accomplir et ce, même si sa vue était déficiente. Elle avait rapidement compris, ça l'avait satisfait Elle était bien plus brillante que tous les autres. Il l'avait donc amenée, la tenant par la main, jusqu'au poste de police et quand il avait vu la voiture se garer, il lui avait ordonner d'accomplir son travail, lui rappelant aussi qu'elle devrait lui rapporter au moins un morceau, pour leur dîner à Kaya et à lui.

Mais maintenant, elle était morte. Au moins, il avait pu apprendre qu'à ce stade d'évolution, les New Vogue Children étaient plutôt robustes, même si en apparence, leur corps semblait frêles. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire sur les lieux, il prit donc le chemin du laboratoire où il savait qu'elle avait été conduite puisqu'une de ses connaissances, un jeune garçon en jupe étudiant à son université, y travaillait à temps partiel, ou plutôt y faisait son stage.

À la réception, il demanda s'il était possible de voir Hizaki. La standardiste lui répondit qu'il était dans le bureau de son superviseur de stage. Il s'engagea dans cette voie.

Le brouhaha des policiers et des ambulanciers n'avait pas tardé à attirer l'attention des journalistes. On tentait de son mieux de les garder loin du secteur enrubanné, toutefois, Juka remarqua ce même journaliste aux cheveux bouclés de la Tokyo Gazette alors qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il lui tourna le dos en se cherchant quelque chose à faire, histoire d'avoir l'air trop occupé pour lui donner une entrevue. Mais le journaliste fut plus rapide.

Inspecteur, appela-t-il en arrivant presque à sa hauteur.

Vous n'êtes pas supposé être ici, monsieur, répliqua-t-il, froidement.

Appelez-moi Kamijo !

Très bien, Kamijo. Les journalistes ne sont pas admis sur le terrain.

J'aurais peut-être quelques informations à vous donner par rapport à la série de meurtres…

Allons donc ! L'enquête d'un simple journaliste serait plus avancée que celle de la police elle-même ?

Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, mais…

Excusez-moi, Kamijo, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour des sornettes ! le coupa-t-il.

Mais…

Je vous prierais de partir.

Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse ma carte… Contactez-moi si vous changez d'avis ! Mais sachez que certains détails que je détiens pourraient vous être drôlement utiles… pour ne pas dire… cruciaux.

Le blond prit ladite carte et la fourra dans sa poche avant même d'y avoir jeté un coup d'œil, seulement pour q'il s'en aille le plus rapidement possible. À son grand soulagement, c'eut l'effet escompté car celui-ci tourna les talons en s'éloignant d'un pas plus ou moins rapide. Il décida d'aller rejoindre You au laboratoire pour participer à l'étude de la bête. Ainsi, il échapperait à la cohue qu'il y avait à l'endroit où il se trouvait, même si par moment, le légiste était comparable à une tornade humaine.

Immédiatement après être monté à bord et d'avoir mis le contact, il éteignit la radio. Depuis que cette enquête avait pris de l'ampleur, il était devenu irritable et ce n'était certainement pas une animatrice de radio complètement stupide qui allait lui faire gagner un peu de patience. Il conduisit donc en silence, hormis pour les fois où il se mettait à râler contre les autres automobilistes, des chauffards, plutôt. Une fois arrivé au bâtiment, il montra sa plaque de policier à la réceptionniste qui n'eut pas à lui poser la question qu'elle avait au bord des lèvres pour le laisser passer. Il alla directement au principal laboratoire, il savait que You serait là. Il ignorait néanmoins qu'il n'y serait pas seul. Effectivement, il se trouvait avec son stagiaire presque tout aussi excentrique que lui et quelqu'un d'autre, un homme, il en était certain, celui-là, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il salua Yuu et Hizaki puis se présenta à l'autre. Hora. Il était professeur à l'école où allait le plus jeune. L'élève lui avait donc parlé du cas ? En tout cas, pour l'instant, ce professeur semblait nerveux. Mais après tout, devant une telle découverte, n'y avait-il pas de quoi être mal à l'aise ? D'ailleurs, il partit avant que le légiste ne commence la dissection de la bête, disant que son petit ami l'attendait pour dîner. L'inspecteur soupira. Il n'y avait donc que des gars de ce genre autour de lui ? !

C'était donc lui le responsable de l'enquête don Hizaki lui avait parlé. Policier hors paire, avait-t-il dit… Mais qu'avait-il à craindre de ce blondinet trop grand, trop maigre, avec ces longs cernes noirs sous les yeux ? Rien de vraiment redoutable…

Mais, en ce moment, il avait d'autres soucis. Sa Cyanure ayant été tuée par un de ces crétins avant qu'elle ne lui rapporte le repas du soir, il devait se rendre à la supérette du coin pour acheter quelque chose pour se faire excuser ce nouveau faux-pas auprès de Kaya. Et ce soir, il travaillerait dur pour avoir la nouvelle génération de NVC le plus tôt possible. En attendant que la couveuse fasse son effet, il essaierait de trouver ce qui cloche dans le médicament de Kaya, mais aussi ce qui ne va pas dans son système immunitaire. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il lui reprenne des échantillons de sang… Il commençait à en manquer. Après une petite course vite faite, il retourna chez lui tout aussi rapidement. Il adopta une tête d'enterrement en mettant les pieds dans la vieille maison.

Tu arrives tard, lui fit remarquer le travesti, aussitôt la porte refermée.

Je suis allé au laboratoire où travaille Hizaki…

Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de jaloux reproches.

Cyanure est morte.

Tant mieux ! Elle était si laide !

Tu voudrais pas être un peu plus reconnaissant ? Je fais des tests ! Je sais qu'elle était abominablement affreuse ! Mais la beauté des NVC est bien la dernière chose que je veux leur apporter ! Ce qui importe le plus, c'est leur intelligence… Et leur vue…

Ouais… soupira-t-il.

Écoute, commença-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules du plus petits. Regarde-moi, tu veux ?

Il ramena doucement son visage face au sien, du bout de ses doigts.

Je fais de mon mieux, Kaya… Je fais mon possible pour les perfectionner le plus possible avant de les mettre à la couveuse. Mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas prévoir. Moi aussi j'ai mes déceptions à chaque nouvelle génération, mais je sais qu'un jour, les New Vogue Children - nos enfants ! - seront parfaits. Tu le sais aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ouais… soupira-t-il encore en détournant les yeux.

Et nous ne sommes pas loin de la perfection ! Bientôt, très bientôt, on pourra en laisser quelques-uns en liberté pour qu'ils débarrassent le monde des indésirables ! Et quand ce moment sera arrivé, je pourrai passer plus de temps sur ton médicament.

Tu pourrais pas commencer par t'occuper de moi avant de t'occuper que des NVC ? demanda-t-il avec une moue.

Kaya… Je…

Mais moi aussi, j'aimerais sortir pour voir leur évolution ! l'interrompit-il.

Non. C'est pas le moment.

Pourquoi ?

… Parce que c'est comme ça.

L'effeminé fronça les sourcils.

Mais, tu…

Je vais aller préparer le dîner, d'accord ? le coupa-t-il à son tour en le lâchant, prenant le chemin de la cuisine.

Tu viens de dire que l'affreuse était morte ! Elle a pas pu te ramener quelque chose, si elle est morte ! Et pis t'arrête pas de dire que tu veux que je sois heureux et tout, sauf qu'on dirait que ce sont que des paroles en l'air ! On dirait que c'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux ! On dirait que… que tu veux pas que je sorte ! On dirait que t'as peur que je parte, si je sors tant qu'il y a tous ces cons, dehors ! Mais toi ! Tu t'en prives pas ! Et tu me laisses tout seul ! Et j'en ai marre ! Tellement marre ! J'en ai assez d'être confiné ici ! Je veux voir des gens !

Hora avait arrêté sa marche, dos à l'autre, les paupières serrées. Kaya profita donc de son dos tourné et de sa passivité pour sortie par la porte par laquelle le scientifique venait d'entrer. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la refermer, il se contenta d'essayer de se rendre le plus loin possible avant que le plus grand ne le rattrape. Mais bien qu'il ne courrait pas, la colère avait tellement montée en lui que le souffle vint à lui manquer. Il s'arrêta, une main sur la poitrine, tentant de respirer un peu mieux, mais rien n'y faisait, il semblait y avoir quelque chose qui lui oppressait la poitrine, faisant monter malgré lui les larmes entre ses cils. Il tomba à genoux, pestant comme il le pouvait contre la poussière qui venait salir ses vêtements. Il entendit vaguement des pas qui courraient dans le gravier, se rapprochaient de lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui c'était, tout devint noir.


	5. Chapter 5 : OMG mais là

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 5

Jardin Parfait ?

Il faisait chaud, tout d'un coup. Ses paupières lui paraissaient plus légères aussi. Il se risqua à ouvrir un oeil. C'était un peu flou, mais il reconnu le décors de sa chambre. Il laissa retomber sa paupière en soupirant doucement. Retour à la case départ ? Ou alors peut-être était-ce vrai qu'on était mieux à l'intérieur...

Il sentait quelque chose contre lui. C'est de là que venait toute cette tiédeur apparemment. Il remua un peu, se tourna vers la source de cette chaleur et ouvrit les yeux pour de bon. C'était Hora, on dirait. Est-ce qu'il dormait ? Il ne voyait pas bien. Il avait du lui enlever ses lentilles bleues. Il se frotta les yeux, sentant cette texture-là sous ses doigts, il devina sans même avoir à les regarder qu'ils devaient être tout noir de maquillage. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il faisait assez sombre dans la pièce. Il devait toujours faire nuit, dehors.

Tu vas mieux ?

Il sursauta en entendant Hora s'adresser à lui.

Oui... murmurra-t-il difficilement, il avait la bouche sèche.

Il se râcla la gorge.

Tu veux quelque chose ?

De l'eau... j'ai soif...

N'ajoutant rien, le plus grand se leva et disparu de son champ de vision. Il se redressa dans son lit, plaçant ses oreillés dans son dos puis se pencha sur la table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes carrées à fine monture en métal peinte en rouge assez foncé. Il les posa sur son nez dès qu'il les trouva. Il vit le scientifique revenir avec un grand verre d'eau probablement fraîche qu'il lui tendit. Il le prit, en bu quelques gorgées puis le posa sur la table, à côté.

Hora vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le matelas, par-dessus les draps et le laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il passa un bras autour de son cou et sa main alla jouer dans ses cheveux.

C'était stupide de ta part de t'énerver pour si peu, dit-il après un moment et de façon assez crue.

... Excuse-moi...

C'est plutôt à toi-même que tu devrais présenter tes excuses. C'est pas moi qui suis malade.

Je sais...

Si tu veux me demander pardon, c'est pour m'avoir fait aussi peur !

Je suis désolé... je... sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Non, bien sûr... Tu vois, maintenant, pourquoi j'aime pas trop que tu sortes ?

... Oui...

Y aurait personne pour veiller sur toi ! Et si tu faisais une nouvelle crise, y aurait personne qui saurait quoi faire !

... Je sais... Excuse-moi... Tu dois être fâché après moi, maintenant...

Il l'embrassa au sommet de la tête en resserrant son étreinte.

Du tout...

Ah...

Voyons, Kaya ! Si y a quelqu'un à qui j'dois en vouloir, c'est à moi-même...

Dis pas ça, Hora... Tu fais rien de mal...

Mais je fais en sorte que tu veux t'enfuire...

... Ce... C'était... passager, j'imagine...

Hum...

Il y eut une pause.

Dis, Hora...

Oui ?

Tu allumerais le téléviseur, s'il te plaît ?

Tout de suite, mon coeur.

Il fit comme demander puis retourna le prendre dans ses bras en lui emportant la télécommande. Il zappa pendant un moment, mais finit par le laisser sur un vieux film en noir et blanc à peine plus intéressant que le reste.

Quel navet, quand même... remarqua-t-il à la fin de la présentation. Il est quelle heure pour qu'il n'y ait que ça à la télé ? demanda-t-il au scientifique.

Il arrive six heures...

Ah... Ça sera le bulletin de nouvelle du matin !

Il passa au canal où ce bulletin était diffusé. Il regarda l'écran sans vraiment voir ou écouter ce qu'il s'y passait en attendant que le journal commence, se blotissant contre son compagnon.

Puis, la musique thèm habituelle de la diffusion se fit entendre, il augmenta un peu le volume et regarda attentivement ce qui était diffusé. Il y avait un reportage sur leur New Vogue Children, ils avaient interrogé le resposable de l'enquête. Et ce fut comme si le son avait été coupé, il ne voyait plus que l'image, son image. Il était captivé par ce blond, quoiqu'apparemment un peu trop maigre et à l'air fatigué, qui parlait devant la caméra.

C'est qui lui, exactement ? demanda-t-il à Hora quand on passa à un autre reportage.

Hum... Ben t'écoutait pas ? Ils l'ont dit... C'est l'inspecteur Juka... Normalement, il aime pas les journalistes... C'est un peu comme un miracle qu'ils aient pu le questionner...

J'aimerais bien le rencontrer... lui parler, savoir ce qu'il a découvert à propos des enfants... Savoir ses hypothèses, ce qu'il pense de tout ça...

T'avais qu'à écouter, ils l'ont dit...

Ah...

Probablement que Hizaki va venir, après les cours, ce soir... Il veut voir le processus de fabrication des NVC...

Génial... Je vais enfin le rencontrer... fit-il, sarcastique.

Parle pas sur ce ton ! Je suis certain que vous allez bien vous entendre !

T'as pas plutôt peur qu'il nous balance ?

Non, je connais bien Hizaki et il ne ferait pas ça...

Mais s'il le faisait ?

Non, il n'est pas comme ça. Il n'a qu'une curiosité scientifique, je lui fais entièrement confiance.

Hum... Je vais aller prendre une douche...

Allez, sois pas jaloux. Tu sais que pour moi, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi...

oOoOo

Il venait à peine de se rendre sur le site de la dernière attaque que déjà un journaliste (tiens, c'était encore celui-là ?), avec un caméraman, s'amenait vers lui.

Bonjour, inspecteur !

Qu'est que vous faites encore là ?

Accepteriez-vous de répondre à quelques-unes de mes questions ?

J'ai refusé tout juste hier.

Peut-être auriez-vous changé d'avis entre-temps ?

Malheureusement pour vous, non.

Écoutez, j'ai promis un reportage avec l'inspecteur en chef de l'enquête à mon patron, alors si vous tenez vraiment à garder ce poste, je vous conseille de vous prêter au jeu. Le Fédéral peut tout aussi bien s'occuper de l'affaire que vous.

Le policier lui jeta un regard presque haineux puis accepta à contre coeur de répondre aux questions de Kamijo qui avait gagné un air victorieux.

oOoOo

Comme toutes les autres auparavant, cette journée fut ennuyante et incroyablement longue. Hora travaillait et une fois de plus, il s'était retrouvé seul dans leur maison qui lui paraissait maintenant si vaste. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu s'y perdre. Il s'était installé au bord d'une fenêtre plutôt large donnant sur le porche au devant de la vieille maison pour continuer la lecture de son livre, toutefois, ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur lui semblait plus intéressant que le bouquin ouvert qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. Il pleuvait un peu, seulement quelques gouttes, mais pas assez pour cacher entièrement le soleil. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il devait sûrement y avoir un arc-en-ciel. Il ne pouvait pas sortir... Mais Hora n'était pas là, après tout... Il pesa un instant le pour et le contre puis finit par se dire que finalement, Hora ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps. Il eut un sourir. Il referma son livre après y avoir soigneusement placé son signet et le posa sur la table d'appoint. Il se leva pour aller à la salle de bain, retoucha un peu ses cheveux et son maquillage, il lissa ses vêtement, puis se sourit ironiquement dans la glace. C'était futile, il n'irait que dans le jardin... Il baissa les yeux. Il y avait si longtemps qu,il y avait mis les pieds. Il y avait tellement longtemps que le scientifique ne voulait plus qu'il sorte parce qu'il disait qu'il avait la santé trop fragile. Le coeur battant légèrement plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude, il alla mettre ses chaussures à plateforme et son long manteau en laine (D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il encore un manteau s'il ne pouvait jamais sortir ?). Aussi, il enroula une longue écharpe rouge et satinée autour de son cou et sortit par la porte donnant sur la court arrière de la maison.

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot d'avoir cru y trouver un magnifique jardin fleuri. C'était peut-être seulement parce que l'hiver arrivait à grand pas, mais tout semblait mort. Il se raisonna en se disant que Hora n'était jamais sorti par cette porte en disant qu'il allait jardiner. En fait, il ne disait jamais rien lorsqu'il sortait par là. Il fit quelques par dans l'herbe qui, à une autre époque, avait dû être longue et verdoyante, maintenant, elle ne formait qu'un étalement jaunâtre qui craquait sous ses pas. Ici et là, il avait dû y avoir des plate-bande, des arbustes, plein de plantes qui avait dû faire son charme au jardin, mais il ne se souvenait pas. Et maintenant, seul un ou deux vieux arbres s'entêtaient à y vivre. Ça l'attrista. Il avait envie de redonner vie à cet endroit, mais l'autre ne le laisserait jamais aller en ville, chez le botaniste, pour aller chercher quelques choses qui pourraient égayer la cour.

Il soupira lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le tronc du plus gros arbre qu'il y avait là. Il leva la tête vers les feuilles rougies par le manque de lumière de l'automne. À cet instant, il aurait aimé être plus instruit et avoir pu le nommer. Un sourire triste ourla ses lèvres. Ça lui rappela les nombreux mois qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital, lorsqu'il était adolescent, à cause de sa maladie qui l'avait fait entrer dans une sorte de commas... Et quelques temps après son hospitalisation, sa mère s'était tuée avec sa soeur dans un accident de voiture. Son père était venu le voir, en larmes. Ça avait été la seule fois où il l'avait vu pleuré. Il lui avait dit d'être fort, que les étapes de la vie étaient parfois dures, mais qu'elles devaient être surmontées. Il lui avait aussi di de ne pas suivre son exemple et qu'il avait toujours été fière de lui, même si la plupart du temps, il ne le montrait pas. Et il était parti. À ce moment-là, Kaya n'avait pas compris que son père venait de lui faire ses adieux. Ça n'avait été que quelques jours plus tard qu'il avait été informé de son suicide. Il ne lui restait alors plus que Hora, comme toujours, depuis et qui, étant plus vieux que lui de quelques années, étudiait à cette même université où il était maintenant professeur. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la sensation d'une larme tiède traçant son sillon sur sa joue refoidie par l'air ambiant. Il n'essaya même pas de la dissimuler ; il était seul, de quoi devait encore de cacher ?

Il contina de promener son regard sur les plates mortes jonchant la terre déséchée qui essayait de boire l'eau de la pluie presque absente comme elle le pouvait. Un tas de terre fraîchement battue attira son attention. Il s'en approcha et vit que de l'autre côté, quelques croix étaient plantée. Chancune portait une inscription, un nom différent qu'il lu à voix haute : Carmine, Shad, Kuro, Saturn, Succubus, Zetsubou... Cyanure... Et devant cette dernière, un grand trou avait été creusé à la pelle. Hora tenait donc vraiment tant que ça à ces bestioles... Il tenait vraiment à leur créer l'enfant parfait à l'âme vengeresse qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir de façon naturelle...

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'imagina étant femme avec un gros ventre rond, enceinte. Puis, il éclata de rire, mais ce n'était pas en rire joyeux parce que l'image dans sa tête avait de quoi se marrer, c'était plutôt un rire hystérique, presque fou, désespéré... Et quand ses jambes commencèrent à trembler et que son souffle vint à lui manquer, il préféra rentrer plutôt que de rester à l'extérieur et de risquer de salir encore ses vêtements, de boue cette fois, pour avoir défaillit dans dans cet endroit d'une tristesse presque morbide. À peine eut-il remis les pieds à l'intérieur que, n'en pouvant plus de toutes ces larmes réprimées au fil du temps, il tomba de nouveau à genous pour élcater en sanglots, de toute façon, ses jambes ne pouvait plus le soutenir. Tant de pensées se bousculèrent alors dans son esprit.

"_Mais quelle sale tête j'aurais si Hora arrivait maintenant ! ... Comment est-ce possible d'être aussi peu heureux et de toujours espérer qu'un jour, tout ira mieux alors qu'on sait très bien que ça n'arrivera pas ? ... Il fait froid... Pourquoi ai-je cette stupide maladie ? ! Elle m'empêche de faire tant de chose ! ... Je ferais peut-être bien de juste mourir... Non... non... Pas avant de l'avoir connu... Pourtant... avec la mort... j'aurais des bras dans lesquels dormir pour l'éternité... Et si je n'étais jamais né ? ... J'en ai marre de tout ça ! ... Et pis on s'en fiche bien que Hora me voie comme ça, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois... Mais je suis allé dehors... J'espère qu'il va revenir bientôt... J'ai tellement besoin de lui... Je suis si faible... Faible... Rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire insecte..._"


	6. Chapter 6 : Faut vraiment qu'ils

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 6

Seul

Il s'était calmé ou du moins, il avait arrêté de pleurer après un moment et le silence était retombé dans la maison. Il se releva en replaçant ses vêtements puis, sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures, à la semelle desquelles une fine couche de boue s'était collé. Cette fois, il était bien décidé, il allait sortir et personne l'en empêcherait puisque Hora était au travail. Il s'assit à sa coiffeuse et commença à effacer les traces de ses pleurs puis retoucha son maquilla et prit aussitôt la direction de la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et voulu sortir avec tout autant d'élan, mais il se retrouva le nez estampé dans une étoffe humide de pluie.

Tu allais où, comme ça ? l'interrogea la voix de Hora.

Euh je... Ben tu sais, prendre l'air...

Il pleut, tu ne sortiras pas, tu vas attrapper froid !

Son regard bleuit par ses lentilles tomba sur ses chaussures alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

Allez, range-moi ça ! Et pis, tu sais, tu ne me cacheras jamais le fait que tu es tout de même allé dehors pendant mon absence... Avec des chaussures aussi sales...

Mais je ne suis qu'aller dans le jardin... dit-il innocemment, rappelant un enfant,

C'est déjà bien assez pour attrapper une pneumonie qui pourrait te tuer !

Mais j'ai besoin de changer d'air ! Et pis il est laid notre jardin ! lança-t-il avec une moue.

Tes plantes sont là pour te rafraîchir l'air, dans ta chambre. Et pis qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre que notre jardin soit laid ! On y est jamais, donc j'ai arrêté de l'entretenir... En plus, tu peux pas sortir, il aurait fallu que ce soit moi qui se charge de tout, encore !

J'aimerais avoir un rosier...

Ça se vend pas en pot, dit-il fermement.

Justement ! On aurait pu le planter pas loin et...

Tu-n'as-pas-le-droit-de-sortir ! s'écria le scientifique, l'autre restant bouche bée pendant un moment alors qu'ils se fixaient avec intensité.

Je te déteste, Hora ! cracha-t-il avant de prendre la direction de ses quartiers.

Celui-ci avait plus ou moins essayé de le retenir, de toute façon, il savait qu'il viendrait lui présenter ses excuses sous peu.

Toutefois, quelqu'un se râclant la gorge derrière lui le fit sursauter.

Excusez-moi, Hora-sensei, je vous ai fait peur...

Ah, Hizaki, c'est toi... Tu n'as rien entendu de tout ça, tu veux ?

Ah, d'accord... C'était Kaya ?

Oui, soupira-t-il.

Il est malade ?

Cherche pas à en savoir plus.

Ah je vois... Ça marche plus très fort entre vous deux, c'est ça ?

Voilà ! Oui, c'est ça ! fit-il, énervé. Maintenant, tu te fais silencieux et tu me suis au labo.

Le jeune blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui emboîta le pas.

oOoOo

C'était injuste ! Tellement injuste!

Il claqua la porte.

Pourquoi avait-il cette fichue maladie ?

Il enleva rageusement ses chaussures puis son manteau qu'il laissa par terre.

Et d'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette maladie qui le forçait à rester caché ?

Il fit de même avec son écharpe, mais fut alors pris d'un vertige. Une de ses mains prit appui sur le mur le plus près tandis que l'autre s'était pressée contre son front. Il avança tant bien que mal jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber sur son lit, ne tentant même pas d'échapper aux ténèbres qui se refermaient sur lui, il l'espérait, une bonne fois pour toute.

oOoOo

L'étude du corps de la bête humanoïde avait duré jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Jamais Jasmine n'avait vu d'animal comme ça auparavant. Certains organes, certaines parties de son corps avait l'air tellement humains... Il ne se retenait pas pour dire ses remarques tout haut pour informer Juka d'où il en était, notant, en même temps, tout ce qu'il découvrait dans son ordinateur.

Je dois dire que je suis déconcerté, dit-il une fois qu'il eut terminé, enlevant ses gants tachés de sang pour les mettre dans la poubelle où un auto-collant sur lequel le sceau de "bio-hazard" était imprimé.

Je croyais que tous les animaux sur terre avait été découvert... fit le policier.

Non... On n'a pas fini d'explorer les fonds marins... Mais bon... Il est évident que ça, ça vient pas de là... Demain, je ferai un analyse de sang... Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on soit rendu assez loin en génétique et clônage pour qu'on puisse faire ça...

Faire ? Tu veux dire qu'on aurait... fabriqué cette chose ? demanda l'inspecteur, perplexe.

C'est pas impossible, c'est tout ce que je dis.

Bon Dieu de merde ! Mais qui serait assez fou pour créer ce genre de... truc ? !

J'en ai aucune idée, Juka... Mais celui qui a fait ça, si c'est vraiment une création humaine, doit pas avoir toute sa tête, hein ? fit le légiste avec un sourire nerveux.

Hum...

Enfin... Tu ferais bien de rentrer... Yuko doit s'inquiéter... Tu devrais t'occuper plus d'elle que de l'enquête, tu sais... Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps à être enceinte, tu le sais bien...

Je sais...

Et je suis sûr que tu lui manques...

Ça va, hein ! Vous me répétez toujours la même histoire !

Jasmine You soupira en l'invitant à sortir du labo. À l'extérieur, ils prirent chacun une direction différente.

oOoOo

T'imagines tout ce que tu pourrais gagner si tu faisais part de tes recherches au monde scientifique ! s'exclama Hizaki lorsque Hora eu terminer de lui expliquer le processus de fabrication des New vogue children, lui démontrant le tout en en faisant un nouveau.

Peut-être... Mais ça ferait scandal...

Sur le coup, oui, mais par la suite, on réaliserait à quel point tes recherches étaient avancées !

J'ai pas envie d'une gloire posthume... Et... Kaya non plus...

... Je vois...

Tu sais quand il sera possible d'aller récuperer le corps de Cyanure ?

Qui ?

Cyanure... La NVC qu'ils ont tuée...

Oh... Euh... et bien... Je peux t'arranger une nouvelle rencontre avec Jasmine... Et pendant ce temps-là, en disant que je veux la faire préparer à l'embaumement ben... à la place le la foutre dans leur camion, je le mettrai dans le coffre de ta voiture ?

C'est pas un peu risqué ?

Elle petite, elle entrerait bien dans une grande valise... ou une grande boîte...

Ça ferait moins louche une grande boîte...

Il soupira en se passant une main sur le front.

Enfin... Celui-là en a pour un ou deux jours à finir de se former dans l'incubateur... On restera pas ici pendant tout ce temps... Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ?

Je... je suis pas certain que c'est une bonne idée, Hora...

... Ah...

Tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie et moi aussi...

Oh ! Mais je parlais pas de sortir dans ce sens là !

Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de Kaya, je crois... Il avait l'air tellement triste tout à l'heure... Peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais lui a besoin de toi... Surtout s'il est malade.

Oui... Eum...

Il semblait à Hizaki qu'il cherchait ses mots pour ajouter autre chose.

Oui ? l'incita-t-il à continuer

C'est qu'il me fait de plus en plus de crises... Il veut s'en aller... Mais s'il s'en va... qui s'occupera de lui ? Et tout ça fait qu'il finit par perdre conscience...

Raisons de plus pour rester avec lui.

Je sais plus trop quoi faire, en fait...

T'as un petit pois à la place du cerveau, Hora ? Occupe-toi de lui, j'te dis !

Oui, mais...

Sh ! Tu disais pas que tu travaillais sur un médicament pour lui ?

Oui...

Bon, alors travaille dessus pour qu'il puisse se remettre plus vite... Ou au moins laisse-lui croire qu'il sera guérit bientôt en lui disant que tu travailles dessus !

Ça serait pas honnête...

Comme si tu lui cachais rien, en ce moment !

...

Si tu te posais la question, non, j'suis pas aussi tarte que j'en ai l'air et je sais que t'as des secrets que tu gardes pour toi-même... Tout le monde en a, de toute façon... Et quand une personne 100% honnête existera, les poules auront des dents, les éléphants voleront, la lune sera bleue et ça sera pendant la semaine des quatre jeudis ! Allons, fais pas cette tête-là, on dirait que la face va te tomber !

Ouais... bon...

J'vais m'en aller... Tu vas pouvoir passer du temps avec Kaya...

Oui... Et eum... pour demain... ?

J'oublirai pas, t'inquiète !

Ils se turent et Hora conduisit Hizaki jusqu'à l'entrée où il le laissa partir pour prendre la direction de la chambre de Kaya. Il frappa quelques petits coups à la porte.

oOoOo

Il se réveilla la tête lourde. Il avait entendu quelque chose, lui semblait-il. Mais quoi ?

Des coups à la porte... Hora qui appelait doucement son nom. Il senti pourtant une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Il se leva lentement, pourtant, sa tête se mis à lui tourner, comme s'il avait fait un mouvement trop brusque. Il ferma les yeux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils ; Hora frappa encore à la porte, semblant de plus en plus inquiet, il essayait maintenant d'ouvrir la porte verrouillée.

J'arrive... fit-il d'une voix un peu trop incertaine à son goût.

Mais ouvre, enfin ! Tu m'as fait peur, là ! s'écria le scientifique, de l'autre côté du panneau.

Ouais, souffla-t-il en marchant lentement vers la porte en prenant appuie sur le mur ; sa tête lui faisait anormalement mal, il en perdait l'équilibre.

Il finit par arriver à la porte et l'ouvrit lentement sur l'autre qui écarquilla les yeux quand il le vit.

Seigneur, t'es blanc comme un linge, Kaya ! s'exclama le plus grand en l'attrappant par la taille en le voyant tanguer dangereusement.

Je me sens pas spécialement bien non plus... murmura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans la chemise de l'autre.

L'autre main de Hora se glissa alors jusqu'en arrière des genous du plus jeune et il le souleva pour aller le porter dans son lit. Il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue pâle, il s'empressa de l'essuyer.

Pleure pas, mon ange...

J'en ai marre... Je pourrais pas juste... m'endormir et plus jamais me réveiller ?

Dis pas ça ! Je te laisserai pas mourir, Kaya... Je te le promets, je vais te guérir ! Un jour tu seras plus malade, je le jure ! Et on sera heureux, toi et moi, ensemble... Avec nos New Vogue Children... Et j'aurai à nouveau du temps pour m'occuper de notre jardin... Avec toi... Hein ?

Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu me dis ça... J'en peux plus d'attendre... J'en ai assez de... d'être toujours aussi seul... Si au moins j'avais quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps... Même si c'est pas toi...

Je... je sais...

Tu me manques, Hora... Je sais que c'est égoïste... Mais j'aurais envie que tu prennes soin de moi... Juste une journée... Que t'ailles pas au labo, que t'aille pas au travail... juste que tu restes avec moi... Même si on fait rien, au moins j'aurais pas l'impression d'être seul à rien faire... Et si tu peux vraiment pas te passer du travail ou de ton labo... au moins trouve-moi quelqu'un pour... pas te remplacer... mais juste... un compagnon...

Je comprends... Et je suis désolé... je... je vais essayer de faire mieux... répondit-il en lui caressant doucement une joue. Je t'aime.

L'alité sourit faiblement. Une lueur d'espoir passa dans son regard.

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais entendu ça, il me semble... dit-il en reniflant.

Tant que ça ?

Son sourire s'attrista.

Oui... souffla-t-il en hochant affirmativement la tête.

Excuse-moi... Je dois vraiment passer trop de temps loin de toi sans m'en rendre compte... Excuse-moi... Je t'aime, je devrais pas te parraître si distant...

Tu réalises, maintenant... Tu comptes rattraper le temps perdu ?

Ça m'incite à quoi, ça ? retourna-t-il avec un sourire.

Oh... mais à tout ce que tu veux ! Tant et aussi longtemps que c'est avec moi...

Dois-je comprendre que tu vas mieux ?

Kaya sourit, pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa les épaules. Il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir un peu d'importance pour l'autre, pourtant, il sentait que dès le lendemain, tout serait redevenu comme avant... Il valait mieux profiter du moment tandis qu'il était là...


	7. Chapter 7 : mettent du flash

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 7

Beauté féminine

Pourtant, le matin suivant, il se réveilla avec un petit déjeuner fraichement préparé posé sur un plateau sur la table de chevet à sa gauche. Il eut un sourire attendri. Il entendit Hora se râcler la gorge à l'entrée de sa chambre ; d'une main, il tenait une unique rose, une rose rouge, de l'autre, il tenait un petit vase en verre. Il sourit de plus belle.

Bon matin, mon amour, lui dit le scientifique en posant le vase sur la table, à côté du plateau.

Bon matin, lui répondit le travesti en s'asseyant sur le matelas, un maintenant grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je t'ai préparer ton petit déjeuner avant de partir travailler...

J'ai vu... Merci.

Hora lui retourna son sourire et alla poser un baiser sur son front, lui caressant les cheveux au passage puis se penchant pour aller embrasser ses lèvres.

Je reviens tout de suite quand je finis ma journée, d'accord ?

Tu restes pas pour prendre ton petit déj' avec moi ? demanda Kaya avec une moue.

Désolé, je vais être en retard...

Ah...

Le week-end arrive... Je vais passer plus de temps avec toi une fois qu'on en sera là, d'accord ?

Ouais... se résigna-t-il.

Je t'aime, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau avant de partir.

Et moi, je commence à me le demander... murmura-t-il lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte.

Il soupira en jetant un regard au plateau qui l'attendait. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment faim...

Il alluma le télévision, question d'avoir un bruit de fond, un semblant de présence dans la demeure, et alla prendre une douche rapide avant de s'occuper à se faire "belle". Il ouvrit grand les portes de sa vaste penderie, s'interrogeant quant à ce qu'il allait porter. D'une part, le fait d'en vouloir à Hora de l'avoir une fois de plus laissé seul avec lui même, préférant aller travailler que de passer du temps avec lui ne lui donnait guère envie de porter quelle couleur que ce soit, de l'autre, comme il lui avait promis qu'il rentrerait immédiatement après le travail, pour pourvoir être avec lui, supposa-t-il, il voulait lui plaire et revêtir quelque chose de désirable, de saillant, qui ferait en sorte qu'il remarquerait qu'il avait pris le temps de se préparer non seulement par plaisir, mais aussi pour lui, pour lui démontrer qu'il tenait à lui en prenant la peine de penser à ce qu'il pourrait préférer le voir porter...

Son choix s'arrêta sur un ensemble rouge sombre, presque bourgogne, un haut en velours à manches bouffant au niveau de ses épaules, qui se resserrait sur son bras par une bande de tissus doré et qui se finissait par un évasé en satin de la même couleur brodée de motifs floraux noirs ; le corsage était divisé en trois, toutes coutures dissimulées sous ce même ruban or, la section centrale étant du même étoffe satinée que les manches et au centre de sa poitrine, trônait une rose en tissu, couvrant la bordure en dentelle assortie aux rubans, le col, quant à lui, portait une colerette en éventail de la même couleur lui remontant derrière la tête. À ce haut était agencé une longue jupe donnant l'impression qu'il en portait deux, celle du dessus, brodée comme les autres pièces de satin, s'ouvrant comme un rideau sur un scène retenu par le même genre de fleurs artificielles qu'il avait au haut ainsi qu'au bas complètement de la jupe, elle aussi bordée de cette dentelle, sur celle du dessous taillée dans un tissu identique, les broderies en moins, au bas orné d'une superposition de dentelles métalliques ou noires, le tout revêtu sur une paire de bas collant retenus par une porte-jaretelle noir en délicate dentelle. Il choisit des gants métalisés assortis au reste dans un tiroir et les posa sur son lit. Il ne les mit pas tout de suite, il devait d'abord se maquiller puis se coiffer.

Il referma la penderie et alla vers la grande armoire en bois sombrement teint et verni dans laquelle il entreposait tous ses perruques et ses postiches capillaires, hésita entre les boucles noires et la perruque qui était presque du même rouge que sa robe, puis finit par prendre cette dernière, se disant qu'il portait l'autre option assez régulièrement. Il sécha ses cheveux naturels encore humide de la douche qu'il avait prise et se les tressa, malgré leur plutôt courte longueur, de manière à avoir le visage dégagé pour faire son maquillage puis mettre sa perruque en place par la suite. En attendant, il la posa sur la surface de travail de sa coiffeuse, loin de tout produit maquillant, démaquillant et capillaire et, en ouvrant un pot de crème hydratante pour s'en mettre au visage, se mit à réfléchir à comment il pourrait bien se maquiller. Il commença par mettre ses lentilles bleues, puis il continua avec un fond de teint légèrement plus pâle que le ton de sa peau puisqu'il l'avait toujours trouvée trop foncée, bien que plus pâle que celle de n'importe qui d'autre qu'il voyait à la télé. Toutefois, dans ce cas-ci, le carrément blanc n'aurait pas été approprié, pensait-il. Après cette tâche, il regarda tous ses petits pots contenant tous une couleur différente, les effleurant un à un du bout de ses doigts, se disant à mi-voix que le vernis à peine écaillé sur ses ongles "était à refaire".

Puis, il se rappela qu'il devait d'abord poser ses faux-cils. Comme à toutes les fois qu'il sdevait choisir lesquel ferait le mieux avec le reste de son maquillage, il se maudit mentalement d'être né, comme une grande majorité des Japonais, avec des cils aussi courts.

Quand il en eut terminé avec cette partie, il prit une couleur qui se trouvait à mi-chemin entre le rose corail et le beige, pâle, à peine visible sur ses paupières, qu'il appliqua, justement, sur l'ensemble de chacune d'elles avant d'ouvrir le boîtier d'une seconde teinte, un peu plus foncée, tirant plus sur le taupe que la précédente. Il n'appliqua celle-ci que sur la partie mobile de ses paupières. Il contourna celle-ci ainsi que le coin de son oeil avec la teinte pas très loin de la plus foncée de toute cette gamme de couleur. Et il borda ses cils synthétique d'un épais trait de crayon traceur noir, faisant bien attention à ce que la ligne soit égale et parfaitement délimité.

Il se jeta un coup d'oeil global dans la glace. Satisfait, il se sourit et rangea ses pinceaux bien essuyés de tout excédant de poudre qu'ils auraient pu contenir.

Les lèvres, maintenant. Il ouvrit un tiroir à sa gauche et son regard détailla l'éventail de couleur s'offrant à lui, autant en crayons qu'en tubes. Un des traceurs semblait à peu près assorti à son ensemble, il choisit un tube d'un rose un peu plus pâle pour aller avec. Avec ce premier, il retraça minutieusement la forme de sa lèvre supérieure légérement au dessus de l'originale, lui donnant ainsi une forme plus ronde, plus féminine. Il fit de même avec sa lèvre inférieure, mais en suivant sa ligne extérieure, cette fois. Il finit sa coloration en emplisant la forme qu'il venait de créer avec le rose.

Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers son reflet dans le miroir. Bien, mais il manquait quelque chose, un détail, une petite touche d'originalité. Il se souvint alors d'un de ces groupes de Visual Kei qu'il avait vu à la télé, lors d'une émission spécialisée ; ils avaient tous comme ces petites pierres autocollante sur leur joue, sous leurs yeux, il avait trouvé l'idée intéressante et avait réussit à convaincre Hora de lui en acheter. Il n'avait encore jamais essayé, c'était donc le moment propice pour ce faire. Ce fut donc pourquoi, quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouva à avoir trois petites pierres ronde entre le rouge et le rose sous chaque oeil, disposée en allant vers l'extérieur.

Content du résultat, il décida que c'était maintenant le temps de mettre sa perruque en place, ce qu'il fit méticuleusement, il ne voulait pas que tout ça ait l'air faux, même si, au fond, ça l'était de toutes parts. Il fit une une nouvelle moue en plaçant les dernières mèches. Il s'était une fois de plus demandé ce que les choses auraient été s'il avait été une femme. Il chassa cette pensée en secouant la tête : Il était très bien tel qu'il était... N'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûre que je suis bien comme je suis ! ... C'est seulement...

Il soupira tristement.

C'est seulement que Hora... C'est... rien du tout...

Mieux valait penser à autre chose.

Il s'empara alors de sa bouteille de dissolvant à ongle et d'un morceau de coton pour enlever ce qu'il lui restait de vernis de la dernière fois qu'il en avait mis. Quand il n'y eut plus rien à dissoudre, il saisit le flacon de laque noire et se mit à la tâche, faisant gare à ne pas trop déborder de ses ongles.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et ça le fit sursauter. Il n'était plus habitué à ce son, il en avait presque échappé son applicateur.

Il se leva d'un bond, le petit pinceau toujours entre les doigts et de dépêcha à aller répondre, marchant à petits pas rapides dans le couloir. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Personne ne sonnait chez eux, normalement... Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, après tout, même si ça ne durait que quelques secondes, au moins il aurait un contact humain. Il alla donc ouvrir, tout sourire.

Bonj... jour...

Son coeur rata un battement. C'était lui ! C'était l'homme de la police qui avait capté son attention, lors du bulletin de nouvelles... Juka, c'était bien ça ? Un inspecteur qu'avait dit Hora...

oOoOo

Tu ferais bien d'aller voir le patron, redit-il avec une voix de fausset en imitant un de ses collègues, mon cul, ouais !

En effet, l'inspecteur Juka était plutôt contrarié. Son patron venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait été retiré de l'affaire de ces enfants-singes cannibales puisque l'enquête avait été remise à nulle autre qu'à la police fédérale. Il avait donc décidé, sur l'impultion et la colère du moment, de tout simplement démissionner. Qu'allait-il dire à Yuko, lui avait-on demandé. Et il avait répondu qu'il ne le savait pas et que c'était là le dernier de ses soucis pour l'instant, le tout jeté sur un ton catégorique. En réalité, il avait déjà une réponse toute faite à donner à sa femme, mais les gens du poste du police n'avait pas à le savoir.(1)

En rangeant les affaires de son maintenant ancien bureau, il retrouva la carte un peu chiffonnée de "ce fichu de Kamijo" et ce qu'il lui avait dit lui revint en tête : "Sachez que certains détails pourraient vous être drôlement utiles". Peut-être est-ce que ce qu'il lui avait dit n'était pas que du baratin ? Mais le journaliste l'avait aussi menacer de faire en sorte que l'enquête passe aux mains de l'autre police... Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait fait changer les choses dans ce sens ? Si c'était le cas, il se jura de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Enfin, pour l'instant, une chose était sûre : il n'arrêterait pas ses recherches pour autant et il se bénit d'avoir penser à garder une copie de tous ses documents dans son ordinateur personnel.

Sur le chemin du retour à la maison, il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer pour que l'histoire qu'il allait raconter à son épouse lui semble plus vraie. Et ça eut l'air de faire son effet puisqu'il entra dans l'appartement avec un grand sourire.

Tadaima ! lança-t-il en refermant la porte.

Okaeri, fit la voix surprise de Yuko en provenance du salon. Tu rentres tôt, aujourd'hui !

Elle se pointa dans le couloir.

J'ai demandé à travailler à la maison, ces prochains mois. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir m'occuper un peu mieux de toi... Et du bébé, quand il naîtra !

Tu as vraiment demandé ça ?

Ben si... ça te fait pas plaisir ?

Si, si... C'est juste que... ça me surprend, venant de toi...

Il haussa les épaules en souriant. Puis, il prit la direction de son bureau, embrassa la femme enceinte au passage, et s'y enferma. Il rangea sommairement ses affaires puis il repensa à l'autre journaliste. Il se résigna donc à l'appeler pour le questionner quant à ce qu'il savait de si important sur l'affaire, sans non plus oublier de lui mentionner que c'était maintenant la police fédérale qui était aux prises avec cette histoire.

Au bout de près de 30 minutes d'asticotage, il finit par apprendre que Kamijo n'avait rien fait pour que la police du pays prenne les choses en mains, et que, s'il voulait en savoir plus quant aux créatures sordides, il devait se rendre chez un professeur de sciences gay qui habitait avec son petit ami dans une vieille maison isolée à l'autre bout de la ville. Il soupira en raccrochant. Il aurait encore à faire avec ce genre de personnes-là, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de Yuu.

Ce fut donc ce qui le poussa à aller sonner chez le dénommé Hora, le lendemain, tard dans la matinée.

Il se fit ouvrir par _une femme_ vêtue d'une longue robe bourgogne pleine d'un de ces bric-à-bracs... On porte encore ce genre de tobe alors qu'on est au 21ième siècle ? s'interrogea-t-il. Toutefois, quand son regard croisa le sien, il ne put s'empêcher de _la_ trouver jolie. Mais _elle_ avait une voix singulière, quelque chose sonnait faux dans son ton, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi... _Elle_ finit par le prier d'entrer et d'aller l'attendre au salon puisqu'_elle_ n'avait pas tout à fait terminé de se préparer. Il était vrai qu'_elle_ agissait un peu gauchement, un peu comme Yuko quand elle attendait que son vernis à ongles sèche...

Vous allez quelque part ? Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard... lui demanda-t-il.

Oh... Non... Je fais ça par plaisir, c'est tout ! lui sourit-_elle_. Attendez-moi, je reviens tout de suite !

Ce qu'il fit en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil moelleux dans la pièce dont la décoration datait un peu.


	8. Chapter 8 : freaking partout

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 8

Le monde extérieur

Il avait attendu une dizaine de minutes avant qu'_elle_ ne revienne. Il ne remarqua toutefois aucun changement sur son physique, comparativement à quand _elle_ lui avait ouvert. _Elle_ agissait toujours aussi gauchement et avait encore ce même sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres. Ce qu'_elle_ avait pu faire pendant ces dix minutes resterait probablement un secret pour lui. Il se surpris cependant à vouloir le lui demander, ce qui n'était pas chose habituelle chez lui, il n'était généralement pas préoccupé par ce qui ne le regardait pas, ou ce qui ne regardait pas l'enquête sur laquelle il travaillait. Ça le troubla un instant, _elle_ sembla s'en apercevoir.

Vous allez bien, inspecteur ? lui demanda-t-_elle_ en posant sur la table basse sa tasse vide (_Elle_ était revenue en lui offrant du thé ; il avait accepté.)

Oui, oui, tout à fait... Je me suis seulement qu'égaré un peu...

C'est votre enquête qui vous tracasse, je suppose...

Mais que clochait dons dans cette voix ?

D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement pour cette raison que vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Euh... oui, je...

Et pourquoi avait-il tant de difficulté à enligner correctement ses pensés pour pouvoir mettre des mots dessus ? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû accepter son thé ? Peut-être l'avait-_elle_ drogué ? Il inspira profondément.

Vous êtes certains que vous allez bien ?

Oui, merci... Enfin... J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser par rapport aux meurtres qui ont eu lieu dernièrement...

Je vous écoute.

Un contact m'a dit que si je voulais en savoir plus à propos de ces bestioles, je devrais parler au professeur Hora...

Et bien, il mène une étude importante sur la génétique, j'imagine que ça peut être utile pour l'avancement de vos recherches...

Oui... Me serait-il possible d'avoir un entretient avec lui ?

Oh... Mais il enseigne, en ce moment, vous savez... Cela dit, il m'a informé qu'il rentrerait immédiatement après son travail... Vous pouvez l'attendre ici, si vous v...

Ouais... dit-il, laissant paraître son désagrément.

Ou vous pouvez revenir une autre fois... plus tard... ajouta-t-_elle_, l'air déçu.

On m'a dit aussi qu'il habitait ici avec son petit ami... Il n'est pas là non plus ?

Ah... fit-_elle_ en baissant les yeux. Je... non... Il n'y a que moi ici...

Et vous êtes... ?

Kaya, répondait-_elle_ en retrouvant son sourire.

Mais encore ?

Euh... Je suis la... cousine de Hora...

Il la regarda d'un oeil sceptique, mais _elle_ ne fit que lui sourire en retour.

Et quand est-ce qu'il revient ?

Vers 17 heures, normalement...

Savez-vous quelque chose sur ses recherches ?

Pas vraiment... Il les garde pour lui... Il y a peu de gens qui savent ce qui se passe quand il est dans le labo... Il est rare que j'y mets les pieds. Je n'aime pas l'ambiance qui y règne...

Pas vraiment ? Donc vous savez quelques petites choses, je suppose...

Hora n'aime pas trop que quelqu'un autre que lui parle de son travail... Mais... Comme vous êtes de la police, je suppose que vous êtes de confiance...

Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

Je vous demande pardon ?

Vous n'êtes pas sa cousine, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah... fit-_elle_ en détournant le regard.

Celle que vous êtes vous embarasse-t-elle tant que ça ?

Dans ce cas-ci, pas rien qu'un peu, marmonna-t-_elle_.

Allons, allons, pas de gêne avec moi, je vous prie ! Je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger moralement.

Mais vous êtes ici pour enquêter, pas pour satisfaire votre curiosité personnelle, ajouta-t-_elle_ en fronçant les sourcils.

Vous avez raison... Excusez mon manque de respect envers vous...

Oh, c'est pas grave... fit-_elle_ en secouant la tête autant pour appuyer ses dires que pour empêcher ses larmes naissantes de couler. Vous voulez encore du thé ?

Non merci, je vous importune, je vais revenir plus tard pour questionner votre... cousin...

Oh, mais non, mais non ! Vous ne me dérangez pas le moins du monde ! Je serais même ennuyé de vous voir partir, pour tout vous dire...

Euh... oui... mais j'aurais d'autres choses à faire en attandant le retour de Hora... dit-il presque sèchement.

_Elle_ eut l'air blessée, _elle_ baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées sur sa jupe.

Mais ce n'est pas parce que je déprécie votre compagnie...

N'ayez pas pitié de moi, Juka...

Pitié ? Mais non ! Je...

Ça ne sert à rien de vous justifier, j'ai noté le changement dans votre ton... Oui, je me sens seul, je suis toujours seul ici et oui, je m'ennuie, mais je déteste qu'on me donne de l'attention seulement parce qu'on a pitié de moi...

_Elle_ se leva, posa les deux tasses vides dans leur plateau et le prit pour retourner à la cuisine.

Attendez ! Je...

Mais _elle_ s'était déjà éclipsée. Il se leva pour _la_ suivre.

Je suis désolé, je voulais pas vous vexer...

_Elle_ resta obstinément dos à lui, affairée à laver le set de thé.

Écoutez, je...

Si vous avez mieux à faire, allez-vous en...

Je suis sincèrement désolé, Mademoiselle Kaya... Je ne savais pas que ça vous affecterait autant... j'avais aucunement l'intention de vous blesser...

_Elle_ arrêta ses gestes, il crut voir qu'_elle_ tremblait légèrement. _Elle_ se tourna lentement vers lui, il comprit alors qu'_elle_ pleurait. Il se sentit désemparé, il ne sut quoi dire ou faire. Après un moment d silence, il s'approcha d'_elle_ et _la_ prit dans ses bras, le tout sans avoir vraiment réfléchi, il s'étonna lui-même.

oOoOo

Il le laissa faire, de toute façon, même s'il l'aurait souhaité, il n'aurait pu le repousser. Il s'accrocha donc à sa chemise et laisse libre court à ses larmes, même si c'était pour foutre son maquillage à l'eau.

Il était tellement seul et maintenant qu'il avait un peu de compagnie, il craquait... Il aurait voulu qu'on le frappe, juste une gifle pour lui remettre ses idées en place, sauf que l'autre semblait tout aussi perdu que lui-même...

Au bout d'un moment, ses pleurs se calmèrent et l'inspecteur profita du moment pour lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

Ça vous dirait qu'on sorte, qu'on aille déjeuner en quelque part ?

Il leva son regard humide vers lui, il voulait bien l'accompagner, il aurait quelque chose pour meubler sa journée autrement qu'en restant tout seul à la maison.

J'aimerais bien, répondit-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Mais... Je peux pas...

Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez l'air de tellement vous ennuyer... Je crois que ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de sortir un peu...

Oui, mais... Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, je vous assure... Sauf que je... J'ai la santé fragile et... Hora m'a formellement interdit de sortir...

Allons donc ! Vous m'avez l'air en parfaite santé ! Vous êtes resplendissante !

Il sourit timidement en rougissant.

Et si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose, je peux toujours vous conduire à l'hôpital...

Dans ce cas... Me laissez-vous aller me changer et refaire un peu mon maquillage ?

Mais oui, mais oui ! Prenez tout votre temps !

Merci.

Il lui sourit à nouveau et partit d'un pas rapide vers ses quartiers. Il troqua sa jupe longue pour une plus courte, de la même couleur, avec le même genre de décorations, mais faite de velour. Il trouva des chaussures qui se marierait bien avec son ensemble et les mit de côté, il les enfilerait seulement qu'avant de partir. Il effaça les vestiges de ses larmes et se remaquilla rapidement, vérifia s'il était toujours bien coiffé , replaça une ou deux fleurs dans ses cheveux, plus par principe que parce qu'elles étaient vraiment déplacées.

Il prit une grande inspiration, il devait admettre qu'il était très nerveux. Il devait se convaincre que tout irait bien. Ils ne feraient qu'aller déjeuner et il allait être à la maison quand Hora reviendrait. Et il ne serait pas seul, il serait avec Juka, il était inspecteur de police, il n'avait donc absolument rien à craindre, même s'il faisait une crise. De toute façon, l'autre semblait vouloir se racheter, donc ça ne serait pas un sortie propice à une crise. Il finit par se lever, enfila aussi ses chaussures en commença à penser aux manteaux qu'il y avait dans la penderie de l'entrée, réfléchissant à quel genre de manteau irait bien avec ses vêtements. Toutefois, ne sortant pratiquement pas, ceux-ci se faisaient rares.

Vous cherchez quelques chose ? demanda la voix de Juka dans son dos alors qu'il fouillait la penderie.

Oh non, ça ira... Je vais mettre celui-là... répondit-il en reprenant le même manteau que celui qu'il avait mis lorsqu'il avait été dans le jardin.

Bon, alors vous êtes prête ?

Il sourit, un peu plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre et fit signe que oui. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait réellement affirmer qu'il était heureux, il n'allait pas le reprendre en lui disant qu'il n'était pas une femme et que c'était lui le copain de Hora... Il avait trop peur que ça brise ce qu'il commençait à construire. Si cet agent de police l'acceptait et cherchait à mieux le connaître alors qu'il le croyait femme, alors il resterait femme jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus autre choix que de lui dire toute la vérité... Il souhaitait tellement tellenent que ce moment soit loin... En fait, il ne savait même pas s'il allait le revoir ; l'espace d'une seconde, sa mine d'assombri, mais il chassa cette pensée et se convainquit de profiter pleinement de ce moment.

L'autre lui ouvrit la porte pour sortir, l'appelant une fois de plus "mademoiselle". Il lui avait demandé, alors qu'ils étaient en route, s'il voulait aller en quelque part en particulier, mais il avait répondu tout simplement qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment la ville, il lui avait donc demandé de choisir. Il l'emmena donc dans un restaurant plutôt chic. Et durant toute la sorti, Kaya s'étonna lui-même en engageant si facilement la conversation avec Juka. Il tâcha sependant de dissimuler sa déception lorsqu'il apprit qu'il était marié et que sa femme attendait un enfant. Il se surpris à penser qu'il pourrait envoyer un New Vogue Children pour l'éliminer, elle et le bébé.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de penser ça !_

Ils discutèrent encore longtemps, de tout, de rien, mais surtout du policier, l'effeminé préférant se taire à son sujet plutôt que de risque de révéler quelque chose de suspect quant à ce qu'il savait à propos de ces enfants meurtriers. Ils rirent beaucoup, aussi... Jusqu'à ce que Kaya voit l'heure qu'il était.

Ah ! Mon Dieu Seigneur ! Vous avez vu l'heure ! Je dois rentrer ! Hora doit déjà être là !

Je vais vous racompagner, j'ai à faire à lui, de toute façon.

Oh... Merci...

Il sentit une main se posant sur sa taille le guider vers la sortie. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne sentait pas sa nervosité, voire même son angoisse.


	9. Chapter 9 : jfc

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 9

Complication

_Elle_ avait l'air tellement anxieuse. _Elle_ tortillait ses doigts posés sur sa jupe et fixait le paysage qui défilait à l'extérieur en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Calmez-vous, un peu... lui dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur les siennes.

_Elle_ leva un regard inquiet sur lui. _Elle_ essaya de lui faire un sourire assuré, mais il vit bien qu'il était forcé.

Voyons... vous craignez vraiment Hora tant que ça ?

C'est que... Je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de sortir...

Mais il ne vous est rien arrivé, pourquoi craindre ses représailles, alors ? Et vous n'étiez pas seule, non plus...

Je sais, mais c'est plus compliqué que ce que vous croyez...

Est-ce qu'il vous bat ?

Oh ! Non ! Non, pas du tout ! Hora est très gentil... Sauf qu'il est très... protecteur...

Vous savez, s'il vous bat, il faut me le dire. Il n'a aucun droit de faire ça.

Non, non... Il ne me bat pas, il est correct avec moi.

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, me le diriez-vous ?

Euh... Je sais pas... Ça ne vous concerne pas, en fait...

Peut-être, mais je suis de la police – et humain, aussi – et un homme qui frappe une femme, je pense que c'est inacceptable.

_Elle_ eut un petit rire amusé.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ou, en tout cas, pas pour ça. Hora n'a jamais levé la main sur moi.

D'accord... J'espère seulement pour vous que vous ne mentez pas, cette fois...

Il _la_ vit rougir et rediriger son regard vers la fenêtre. Il préféra se taire et garda le silence pendant le reste du trajet.

Aussitôt arrivés, il venait à peine de couper le contact de la voiture qu'_elle_ descendit, presque en courant, pour entrer dans la maison. _Elle_ avait eu raison, il y avait une nouvelle automobile de stationnée dans l'allée, il la devina être celle de Hora. Il _la_ suivit donc en silence, étant tout de même fortement intrigué par cette nouvelle façon d'agir.

Comme il l'avait pensé, le véhicule de Hora était dans la cour lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il se dépêcha à descendre, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à si l'autre l'accompagnait toujours ou non. Son coeur battait à la chamade, il craignait la réaction du scientifique. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne lui crierait pas dessus si le policier était là. Dans la maison, tout était calme, peut-être ne s'était-il même pas rendu compte de son absence ? Mais c'était trop peu probable. Il enleva ses chaussures et rangea rapidement son manteau pour aussitôt prendre la direction du laboratoire, ce dernier étant l'endroit où Hora était le plus susceptible d'être. Il sentait la présence de l'inspecteur dans son dos, mais il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier, il préférait trouver l'autre avant. Il commençait à chercher son souffle, sentant commme des mains invisibles se resserer autour de son cou. Il ralenti un peu le pas, essayant de respirer un peu mieux, mais sans grand succès. Il s'arrêta complètement dans le corridor tout en alluminium rattachant le laboratoire au reste de la demeure, s'appuyant contre la parroie métallique en hoquetant. La porte automatisée semblait si loin, soudainement.

Kaya... ? Vous allez bien ? lui demanda la voix plus ou moins lointaine de Juka.

Ça eut l'effet d'un marteau tombant sur un enclume, sauf qu'ici, l'enclume était sa tête. Il ferma les yeux en secouant faiblement la tête en signe de négation. Alors qu'il allait se laisser choir sur le mur, il sentit que l'autre prenait son bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules et qu'il passait le sien autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Il réprima un haut-le-coeur ; il n'allait tout de même pas lui vomir dessus !

'Faut aller par là ? l'interrogea-t-il, le ton de sa voix gagnant en inquiétude.

Oui... répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

Juka se mis lentement en marche, resserant sa prise sur sa taille. Incapable de la garder droite plus longtemps, sa tête tomba sur sa poitrine et il se laissa entraîner jusqu'au fond du couloir. Il l'entendit lui demander la combinaison de la porte, mais il ne fut pas capable de lui répondre : il respirait toujours avec peine. Il entendit aussi des coups donnés sur du métal, il devait frapper à la porte, comme il n'en savait pas la combinaison. Il avait chaud, maintenant, il pouvait sentir la sueur couler dans sa figure, dans son dos. Un chuintement, la porte était ouverte. Mais il était comme paralysé. Et cette fois, il ne put empêcher ce qu'il lui remontait dans la gorge de sortir, laissant dans sa bouche un amer goût de fer, un arrière goût de sang.

Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? !

Hora...

oOoOo

Son dernier cours de la journée terminé, il rengea ses livres et ses papiers dans son cartable et alla rejoindre Hizaki qui l'attendait à la sortie de l'université pour aller passer en coup de vent au laboratoire de Jasmine You pour aller récupérer en douce le corps de la New Vogue Child qui avait été tuée. Kaya ne remarquerait sûrement pas qu'il avait fait ce petit détour. Ceci fait, l'universitaire avait demandé à son professeur s'il pouvait l'accompagner chez lui pour les mêmes raisons que la fois précédente et il avait accepté.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il lança son "Tadaima !" habituel après avoir mis les pieds dans la maison, personne ne lui répondit. Il se dit que Kaya devait dormir. Il demanda au jeune homme légèrement maquillé de l'attendre dans l'entrée, il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Il prit alors la direction de la chambre du travesti, allant y jeter un coup d'oeil rien que pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là. Mais la pièce était vide. Il fouilla discrètement la maison, le jardin aussi, discrètement car il ne voulait pas avertir Hizaki de la disparition de Kaya. Il demeura introuvable ; ça l'inquiéta : Et s'il était parti pour de bon ? Et si la police était venue et qu'il avait tout raconté et qu'ils l'avaient emmené ? Et s'il s'était apperçu de son retard et qu'il en avait vraiment eu marre, cette fois ? Et s'il ne revenait jamais ?

Ce n'était toutefois pas le moment de paniquer, pas devant l'autre blond, en tout cas. Il prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme et alla le rejoindre pour aller vers le laboratoire.

Kaya n'est pas là ?

Si, si ! Il dort, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas osé le réveiller, mentit-il avec habileté.

Je vois... Il ne va pas mieux, ces jours-ci, alors ?

C'est... plutôt irrégulier, en fait...

Ah...

Puis, le sujet de la discussion tomba sur les NVC alors que la lourde porte se refermait derrière eux. Hora expliqua à son élève où en était rendu, en théorie, la gestation du dernier de ceux-ci. En pratique, il réalisa que le stade de formation où il devait en être était un peu moins développé que ce qu'il aurait dû être, cependant, c'était probablement dû au fait qu'il y avait maintenant deux embryons, des jumeaux, dans l'incubateur. Il nota quelques remarques sur son ordinateur en disant qu'il allait revenir là-dessus. Sur ce, il alla chercher le corps de Cyanure pour commencer les tests et l'analyse à faire sur elle. Il avait commencé depuis un moment déjà quand il entendit du bruit dans le corridor. Il marqua une pause.

Quoi ? fit Hizaki.

T'as entendu ?

Quoi ? Euh... Non...

C'est...

Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés sur l'épaisse porte. Il haussa les sourcils en allant vers elle pour la déverrouiller. Elle s'ouvrit paresseusement sur un Kaya au teint maladivement blanc qu'il savait ne pas être dû qu'au maquillage ; quelqu'un le soutenait, il reconnu l'inspecteur de la police qu'il avait vu peu de temps auparavant au laboratoire de Yuu. Avant qu'il ne puisse avoir une quelconque réaction, son petit ami fut projeté vers l'avant par un violent haut-le-coeur. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent lorsqu'il vit que le liquide qu'il vomissait avait la couleur carmin du sang.

Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? !

Mais... allait pour répondre le grand blond, il fut cependant coupé par le scientifique qui lui arrachait l'effeminé des bras.

Hizaki ! Sors le lit pliable qu'y a dans l'armoire ! Vite ! cria-t-il.

Le temps paraissait si long, maintenant qu'il le sentait agonisant dans ses bras. Il voyait bien qu'il se battait contre quelque chose d'invisible, mais se sentait tellement faible de ne pouvoir rien daire d'autre que d'appeler son nom à répétition.

Dès que Hizaki arriva auprès d'eux avec le lit, ils y installèrent Kaya et, sous le regard abassourdi de Juka, le laboratoire se changea en chambre d'hôpital. On avait couvert le nez et la bouche du malade avec un masque à oxygène pour l'aider à respirer et on l'avait connecté à un moniteur cardiaque, qui émettait un bip qui ne se fit régulier qu'après un certain moment, ainsi qu'à un soluté qui diffusait ce qui devait être un calmant dans ses veines. Une fois que tout fut installé, seul le son du moniteur venait briser le silence de plomb qui était tombé.

Allez-vous en, ordonna-t-il aux deux autres d'une voix cassée en gardant les yeux fixés sur le travesti.

Sans mots dire, ils obéirent, comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul avec lui pour un moment.

Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave, ce qu'elle avait, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait la santé fragile... fit Juka lorsqu'ils eurent regagné le salon.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec... _elle_, hein ?

Et toi ? Tu fichais quoi ici ?

Hora est un de mes professeurs à l'université où je vais.

Et tu le vois en dehors des cours ?

Ça te dérange ?

Il est pas un peu vieux pour toi ?

Quoi ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, hein ! Je sors pas avec lui ! Il me fait part de quelques-unes de ses recherches, c'est tout ! Comme si j'avais pas assez de Kamijo !

Ses recherches ? Comme celles sur ces enfants-singes cannibales ?

Pardon ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ton enquête t'est montée à la tête, Juka ! Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais avec Kaya !

Ben c'est Kamijo qui... Attends... Tu sors avec lui ? !

Oui, pourquoi ? fit-il en plissant les yeux.

Tu sors avec ce journaliste à la con ? !

Merci, c'est gentil... Mais tu me réponds pas, là...

C'est lui qui m'a dit que si je voulais en savoir plus sur les meurtres, je devais aller voir Hora ! T'es content, maintenant ?

Hum... Et t'as vu qu'il était pas là et t'as décidé que tu faisais sortir Kaya ?

En résumé, c'est ça, ouais... Mais comment ça se fait que tu sortes avec Kamijo ? !

C'est bien d'être étonné, mais faut aussi savoir en revenir !

J'suis pas étonné ! Je commence à être habitué... Il pleut des homos, ces jours-ci, ça commence à m'énerver !

T'as jamais penser à te remettre en question ?

Pourquoi me remettre en question si je sais déjà qui je suis ? Et pis qu'est-ce que tu trouves à ce connard, hein ?

Je sais que t'aimes pas les journalistes, mais je te demanderais d'avoir quand même un peu plus de respect ! J'aime pas les beaux-frères non plus et j'endure tout de même le mien ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, c'est pas parce que t'es flic que je vais m'empêcher de faire comprendre à ma soeur qu'au fond, t'es rien qu'un imbécile !

Fais pas ça !

Pourquoi pas ?

Parce que Yuko, je l'aime...

Ah ouais ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ?

Mon enquête...

C'est plus important que ta femme et ton enfant ?

Ben...

Le choix devrait être clair ! Rentre chez toi, crétin !

Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais "cette tapette" venait de lui clouer le bec. L'air renfrogné, il quitta la pièce pour rentrer chez lui.


	10. Chapter 10 : pourquoi faut toujours

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 10

Doute

Il avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement, mécaniquement grâce au masque qu'il lui avait mis. Tous ça semblait si artificiel, il avait l'impression que s'il le débranchait, il ne serrait rien de plus qu'un corps inanimé, sans vie, comme si celle-ci ne tenait qu'à un fil. Le temps semblait figé, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il s'autorisa à penser, à analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Juka, un inspecteur de la police, était avec _son_ Kaya, il était arrivé avec lui dans le labo, avait-il vu Cyanure ? Avait-il vu quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'inculper ? Même s'il était, en fait, fort possible que l'inspecteur ait tout vu, il couvrit le corps de la petite créature blanche d'un drap, au moins, s'il revenait et qu'il n'avait encore rien vu, il ne verrait rien de plus. Ou encore pouvait-il s'en sortir en disant qu'on lui avait demandé d'examiner le corps puisqu'il avait de grandes connaissances en génétique... Mais ça serait tiré par les cheveux, un peu.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Kaya et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ! Il devait tout faire pour rester auprès de lui, pour lui créer ses New Vogue Children, pour le soigner, le garder en vie... N'était-il pas sa raison d'être ? S'il mourrait, si on devait l'éloigner de lui, qu'adviendrait-il de lui-même ? Kaya était irremplaçable... Qui d'autre pourrait aussi bien comprendre sa philosophie que lui ?

Il s'approcha du corps inanimé d'une pâleur presque cadavérique, tendit une main tremblante pour aller doucement caresser ses cheveux.

- Je suis tellement désolé... J'ai l'impression que... tout ne tien qu'à un cheveux et que les ciseaux ne sont plus très loin... Tu sais que je risque de me faire arrêter si ce policier a vu tout ce qu'il y avait ici... Que feras-tu sans moi ? À l'hôpital, ils ne pourront rien pour toi... Il y aurait toujours Hizaki, mais j'ai encore tant de choses à lui apprendre, il n'a pas encore les capacités pour s'occuper de toi et...je ne peux pas lui imposer ça s'il a déjà des projets pour son futur, il est encore jeune... Tout serait tellement plus simple si tu n'étais pas tenté par toutes ces bêtises...

Il soupira.

- Je vais aller préparer ta chambre...

Il vérifia que tout était sécuritaire et que l'état de l'effeminé était bien stable avant de quitter la pièce.

Dans le salon, Hizaki regardait le paysage qui se faisait peu à peu nocturne au devant de la maison au travers d'une des larges fenêtres

- Tu voudrais aller veiller sur lui le temps que j'aille préparer sa chambre pour qu'on le déménage ?

- Oui, bien sûr...

- ... Au fait, l'autre est parti ?

- Oui, lui aussi avait quelqu'un de qui il devait s'occuper...

- Ah...

Il n'ajouta rien et se rendit à la chambre. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il avait fait le tour de la maison pour se confirmer l'absence de l'autre, mais cette fois-ci, ça lui sauta aux yeux : le plateau qu'il lui avait apporté le matin même contenant son petit déjeuné était resté intacte sur la table de chevet. Il eut un petit pincement au coeur. Il le rapporta à la cuisine et commença à mettre la chambre en place, faisant quelques allers et retours entre celle-ci et le labo, le dernier étant pour le déplacement de l'endormi.

Les deux scientifiques restèrent un moment dans la pièce où un silence quelque peu lourd flottait. Ce fut Hizaki qui se risqua le premier à briser ce malaise.

- J'avais raison, donc. Il n'était vraiment pas là...

Hora ne répondit pas, il n'avait rien à dire, de toute façon.

- Tu sais, je crois pas qu'il ait une maladie réelle...

- Quoi ? !

- Je pense que tu en es conscient aussi, sinon tu l'aurais conduit à l'hôpital il y a longtemps.

- Ils ne peuvent rien pour lui, là-bas ! C'est pour ça que je l'y emmène pas !

- Et pourquoi tu penses qu'ils ne peuvent rien y faire ?  
- Ils... n'ont... L'équipement, tu sais...  
- Vraiment ?  
- Non, mais tu l'as vu ? S'il est pas malade, alors c'est quoi ?!  
- L'effet placebo, tu connais ?  
- Oui, mais...  
- C'est aussi vrai dans le sens contraire. Convainc quelqu'un qu'il est malade et il va le devenir.  
- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille !  
- Hora... depuis quand est-ce que Kaya a cette si mystérieuse maladie sans nom ?  
- ... Il est tombé malade à 17 ans, après la mort de ses parents... Mais...  
- Tu dois aussi savoir que les sentiments peuvent rendre malade, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Voyons, Hizaki !  
- Regarde la vérité en face. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Sa maladie est purement mentale !  
- Mais on devient pas débile du jour au lendemain !  
- Justement, Hora... es-tu scientifique ou non ? Et je crois que tu es le mieux placer pour savoir que Kaya n'est pas débile...

- Le désespoir d'avoir perdu ses parents l'a rendu malade, donc tu l'as pris sous ton aile et tu l'as gardé ici pour qu'il guérisse... Sauf que, comme tu l'aimais, tu l'as empêché de sortir parce que t'avais peur qu'il attrape autre chose. Et ça fait 8 ans que ça dure ? C'est pas un peu cruel et égoïste de ta part ? Il est tout seul, ici, il s'ennuie et c'est ça qui va finir par le rendre dingue !  
- Mais au dehors, les gens...  
- Les gens ne sont pas tous aussi méchants que tu le crois, Hora !  
- Sais-tu seulement tout ce qu'on a du endurer, lui et moi ? Sais-tu tout ce qu'on a du supporter ? Tu ne connais pas la raison des New Vogue Children ! Tu connais rien de notre vie avant d'être ici, tu ne connais rien de tout ça ! Tu n'es qu'un simple étudiant comme tous les autres ! Vas t'en ! Et ne remet plus les pieds ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre !  
- Très bien... À lundi, alors...

Et il partit en laissant le professeur seul avec sa colère.

- C'est vrai... ce... ce qu'il... a dit ?

Il se retourna vivement vers la provenance de cette voix si faible.

- Mais non, voyons ! Il n'est qu'un étudiant, il sait pas ce qu'il dit !  
- Est-ce... que... je peux qu... quand même... douter ?  
- Dis pas ça... ! Repose-toi, on reparlera de ça quand tu iras mieux...

Il le vit enlever son masque respiratoire et une larme rouler sur sa joue.

- Pleure pas, mon ange... dit-il en sentant les remords monter en lui. Je te promet que bientôt, ça ira mieux...  
- Encore que... que des... pro... promesses en... l'air...  
- Mais non, mon amour... souffla-t-il en prenant le masque pour le mettre de côté. Tu te rétabliras rapidement... Je... J'ai recommencé à...

Il s'interrompit, le plus jeune avait porté une de ses mains à son oeil, semblant vouloir s'y mettre le doigt. Il lui attrapa le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? !  
- ... Mal aux yeux...  
- Mais fait pas ça !  
- ... Mes lentilles...  
- Ah... Laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

oOoOo

Il rentra chez lui sans un mot, il alla directement à son bureau. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de sa sortie. Au début, c'était plutôt plaisant, Kaya avait été très charmante, voire adorable, mais la fin l'avait laissé perplexe. Surtout qu'il avait eu l'impression de mettre les pieds dans un laboratoire futuriste. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir grand-chose, pourtant, une odeur qu'il connaissait vaguement lui avait dit qu'il y avait là-dedans quelque chose d'anormal… Mais quoi ? Il essaya de se rappeler des détails de la pièce, d'où il avait senti cette odeur auparavant, mais ses souvenirs semblaient trop flous. Une ombre passa devant la porte, revint sur ses pas. Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

- Je t'avais pas entendu rentrer… Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Yuko  
- Ça va…  
- T'as une sale mine, en fait…  
- Hum…  
- C'est l'enquête ?  
- … Ouais…  
- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu travaillais à la maison, maintenant ?  
- Si, si… mais… J'ai eu un appel, ce matin…  
- Ah bon, j'ai pas entendu…  
- C'était pour un interrogatoire…  
- Je vois… Tu viens dîner ?  
- C'est prêt ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Sourire qu'il lui rendit en se levant pour aller la rejoindre puis l'embrasser tendrement.

oOoOo

- Pourquoi t'as été lui dire ça ? !  
- Je suis journaliste, Hiza-chan, c'est mon travail de dire aux gens ce qu'ils veulent entendre !  
- Mais tu te rends compte que ce putain de flic est entré alors que Hora et moi étions en train de disséquer une New Vogue Child ? !  
- Ah ! Alors ils ont un nom, maintenant !  
- On aurait pu se faire arrêter !  
- Ç'aurait été bien fait pour lui…  
- Mais moi ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? ! _On !_ Ça implique non seulement Hora, mais _moi_ aussi !  
- Voyons, Hiza-chan, comment est-ce que mon espion adoré pourrait-il se faire coffrer ? fit-il en allant l'embrasser.  
- T'es con ! jeta le cadet en le repoussant. J'suis pas un espion…  
- Est-ce que tu veux continuer d'étudier dans cette si prestigieuse université ?  
- Oui…  
- Vraiment très, très fort ?  
- Oui…  
- As-tu les moyens de te payer ça ?  
- Non…  
- Tes parents non plus, à ce que je sache.  
- Non, mais…  
- Donc, c'est moi qui paie et si tu veux que je continue de le faire, alors tu seras mon mignon petit espion, honey !

Le blond soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait son diplôme universitaire.

- J'aime pas ça, Kamijo…  
- Allons, allons, ce ne sont que des enfantillages ! Tu m'es précieux, je ne les laisserai pas t'avoir !  
- Oui, précieux parce que je ne suis qu'un bon outil… lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras.  
- Mais non, idiot ! Précieux parce que je t'aime, dit-il comme si c'était la plus évidente des évidences, retournant l'embrasser aussitôt la phrase énoncée.  
- Le pire, c'est que je réussis encore à gober ça…  
- C'est parce que je suis sincère…


	11. Chapter 11 : qu'ils changent

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 11

Mensonges

Sous l'ordre de Hora, il était resté alité tout le reste de la journée, de toute façon, il n'avait pas la force de se lever. L'aîné lui avait apporté à manger au court de la soirée, mais il n'avait qu'à peine touché à son assiette. Le scientifique s'inquiéta un peu plus.

Mange un peu, Kaya… Tu t'aides pas en sautant des repas…

J'ai pas faim, j'ai eu un copieux déjeuner, marmonna-t-il.

Hora soupira bruyamment.

T'as une fichue tête de mule !

Et alors ?

Tu t'es bien amusé, au moins, avec ce connard de flic merdeux ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Bien plus que pendant toutes ces journées passées ici à rien faire, seul…

Comprends-tu seulement ce que t'es en train de faire ? !

J'essayais de me divertir…

En flirtant avec l'ennemi ? ! Laisse-moi rire !

Je flirtais pas…

Mais c'est tout comme ! Kaya, ce gars-là doit croire que t'es une femme ! Et si votre _relation_ allait plus loin, il finirait par se rendre compte que t'es un homme et il te rejetterait avec tellement de dégoût… Si seulement tu pouvais enfin te rendre compte d'à quel point le monde est cruel ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça ? !

L'allité détourna le regard.

Ne le tue pas, Hora…

Quoi ?

Je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'envoyer le prochain New Vogue Child chez lui par jalousie, mais, j't'en prie… ne le fais pas…

Je suis pas jaloux !

Tu ne le feras pas, hein ?

Pourquoi me ferais-tu changer d'avis ?

Parce que tu m'aimes… Et tu veux que je sois heureux… Juste ça, ça ferait mon bonheur…

Pourquoi tu veux pas que je l'élimine ?

Parce que je sais trop ce que c'est que d'être seul… Je ne veux pas infliger ça à… sa femme.

En plus, il est même pas libre… marmonna le scientifique en tournant les talons pour sortir de la pièce, refermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

Kaya s'allongea entre les draps en soupirant et finit par s'endormir, presque en larmes.

Le matin suivant, il n'entendit ni ne vit Hora partir pour le travail il ne l'avait pas réveillé avant de partir. Mais au fond, c'était tant mieux car il n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Son sommeil avait été réparateur, il se sentait bien mieux que la veille. Peut-être que Hizaki avait raison, au fond… Il devrait faire quelques petites recherches sur cet effet placebo dont il avait parlé. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, débrancha un à un tous les fils qui le connectaient à toutes ces machines, puis jeta un coups d'œil rapide à sa chambre. Tous ces trucs médicaux lui rappelèrent amèrement son hospitalisation, peu de temps après le décès de ses parents, ça le fit frissonner. Il détestait cette ambiance, la même que celle qui régnait dans le centre de recherche de son copain.

Il s'obligea à chasser ces pensées de sa tête et jugea bon d'aller prendre une douche. Il trouva son peignoir et ses pantoufles, puis alla ce faire dans la salle de bain adjacente à la pièce où il se trouvait, n'ayant, à ce moment, aucune envie de se faire "jolie". En fait, tout ce qu'il voulait, en ce moment, c'était d'en savoir plus sur l'effet placebo en cherchant sur Internet. Ses cheveux dégoulinant sur le tissu éponge de sa robe de chambre, il alla chercher son ordinateur portable et commença sa recherche couché à plat ventre sur son lit.

oOoOo

Sa journée d'enseignement, la dernière de la semaine, lui avait paru si longue. Il avait eu bien des difficultés à se concentrer, ce que lui avait dit Kaya lui trottant toujours en tête. Il était vrai que pour lui, rien n'aurait été plus simple que d'éliminer ce flic, mais l'autre ne voulait pas. De plus, s'il rayait de la carte l'inspecteur en chef de l'enquête, ça leur prouverait qu'ils ont non seulement à faire à des animaux meurtriers, mais aussi à leur maître sanguinaires. Ce soir, il irait voir à quel stade de formation était rendu les jumeaux et s'ils étaient prêts, ils feraient des ravages, dès cette nuit, décida-t-il, une lueur noire illuminant son regard.

Professeur ?

Une voix, probablement un élève, le sorti de ses pensées.

Oui ?

Est-ce que le cours est terminé ?

Pardon ?

Ça fait un moment que vous ne dites plus rien…

Oh ! Oui, j'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez vous en aller.

Il commença lui-même à ranger ses affaires alors qu'un à un, les élèves sortaient du local. Il replongea alors dans l'élaboration de son plan. Il ne vit pas Hizaki s'approcher de son bureau, lorsque la classe fut vide.

Hora ? appela-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? renvoya-t-il lorsqu'il le reconnu.

Tu vas bien ? Tu as eu plusieurs absences durant ton cours, aujourd'hui… Tu aurais pu demander ta journée de congé après ce qui est arrivé à Kaya, hier…

Ce qui se passe chez moi ne te regarde pas, Hizaki !

Il est encore seul, je suppose…

Hizaki, si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire, tu peux aussi bien t'en aller.

J'ai parlé à Jasmine, hier soir.

Hum…

C'est la police fédérale qui a l'affaire sur les bras, maintenant. Kamijo me l'a confirmé…

Et ?

Ben Juka était pas censé aller chez toi pour t'interroger, il n'en a plus le droit. En fait, il a démissionné. Il n'avait aucun droit de se pointer chez toi en se présentant comme policier…

Mais quel fils de pute, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, alors ? !

Il a pas supporté qu'on lui enlève l'enquête, ça serait la raison de sa démission… J'imagine que maintenant, il continue seul…

Le salaud !

… Fait juste attention… Maintenant, t'as le fédéral et lui après toi… Fais pas de conneries… Ça pourrait te coûter cher et à Kaya aussi…

Ouais…

oOoOo

Hora lui avait donc menti. Il avait trouvé plusieurs sites médicaux et tous confirmaient ce que Hizaki avait dit. Son cœur se serra. Lui mentait-il depuis le début ? Et comment aborder le sujet avec lui ? Ça serait plutôt délicat à faire… Mais pourquoi lui avait-il fait croire à une chose pareille ?

Il changea de position, s'asseyant plutôt adossé à la tête du lit, l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il relut la dernière page qu'il avait trouvé et ne put se retenir plus longtemps d'éclater en sanglots.

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, on sonnait à la porte de la maison. Encore cette fois, il sursauta. Il posa l'ordinateur à côté de lui, bondit hors du lit et gagna rapidement la porte. Mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Il essaya de tourner encore la poignée, mais elle bloqua comme la fois précédente. Il répéta frénétiquement son geste, mais la porte resta obstinément close. Il ne lui avait donc pas seulement menti, il l'avait aussi enfermé. Il ne lui faisait donc pas confiance… La situation donnant encore plus raison à Hizaki…

Il tomba à genoux, larmoyant, devant la porte, la frappant désespérément du poing.

Hora ! cria-t-il au vide de la maison, la voix cassée.

Voyant bien que personne ne lui répondrait, il se leva péniblement pour aller s'étendre dans son lit et s'endormir en serrant un traversin contre lui.

oOoOo

Il avait dit à sa femme qu'il avait quelques choses à aller chercher au bureau, elle l'avait cru, mais en fait, il avait décidé de retourner chez le professeur Hora en espérant le rencontrer, cette fois, et peut-être aussi s'informer quand à la santé de Kaya. Il devait se l'avouer, ce qui s'était passé la veille l'avait inquiété, il avait jugé qu'il serait bien qu'il prenne de ses nouvelles. Ça faisait un moment qu'il frappait à la porte, apparemment, on ne répondrait pas, il fit donc volte-face et vit la voiture de Hora se stationner dans l'allée. Il se ravisa de partir et attendit sous le porche.

Bonjour, professeur ! lui lança-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus aimable possible.

Que venez-vous faire encore ici, _inspecteur_ ?

Oh, mais vous savez, hier, nous n'avons pas pu discuter. J'ai dû partir…

Hum… fit-il seulement en allant déverrouiller la porte, ne se préoccupant pas plus qu'il ne le fallait de Juka.

Et comme j'étais avec mademoiselle Kaya, hier, je dois dire que j'étais inquiet pour elle…

Il vit le scientifique frémir, puis se retourner pour lui jeter un regard noir.

Mais, vous savez je… je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

Entrez donc, _inspecteur_ !

Le blond hésita.

Allez ! Entrez ! Je ne vais pas vous manger ! Nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement devant une tasse de thé !

Hum… D'accord…

oOoOo

Il referma la porte derrière lui, toujours avec ce même regard. Il le regarda enlever ses chaussures et le guida au salon.

Je vous prie de m'excuser un moment. Je dois aller voir comment se porte Kaya.

Oh, oui, bien sûr !

Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre du cadet, sortant ses clés de sa poche. Il le trouva endormi devant son ordinateur portable sur l'écran de veille. Il alla pour le fermer, mais vit la page de recherche sur l'effet placebo toujours ouverte lorsqu'il posa son doigt sur la souris digitale. Il lâcha un juron puis se tourna vers lui qui était en train de se réveiller.

Tu croyais pas que j'étais stupide au point de gober ce que t'avais dit sans considérer ce que Hizaki avait dit…

Kaya…

Il avait raison ! Pourquoi tu m'as menti !

… J'ai… peur que tu t'en ailles…

C'est pour ça que tu m'enfermes ici, aussi ? !

Hora plaqua sa main sur la bouche du travesti, les yeux grand ouvert, presque avec frayeur.

Sh ! Juka est là ! lui chuchota-t-il. On reparlera de ça plus tard, okay ?

Le plus jeune roula les yeux et finit par acquiescer. Il soupira lorsque l'autre enleva sa main de sur sa bouche.

- Dépêche-toi de te préparer, on va prendre le thé.


	12. Chapter 12 : une formule gagnante

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 12

Fièvre

Il s'assit dans le lit et l'observa se diriger vers sa penderie pour y prendre une simple longue jupe de satin noir et un chemisier de dentelles blanches. Il le regarda avidement enlever son peignoir, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là, puis s'habiller presque en vitesse. Son corps l'émerveillait toujours autant et ce, même si, présentement, il sentait qu'il n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Il alla vers sa coiffeuse pour mettre ses lentilles de contact, ne tracer qu'une simple ligne d'eye liner et rapidement plaquer ses cheveux, le tout toujours sous l'œil attentif de Hora.

Tu viens, oui ? lui jeta-t-il d'un ton exaspéré, quand il vit qu'il ne bougeait pas lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Bien sûr, mon ange ! répondit-il en allant chercher sa main pour la prendre dans la sienne.

Mais Kaya ne le laissa pas faire, il s'éloigna plutôt de lui, les bras croisés, pour le laisser ouvrir la marche. Le plus vieux n'ajouta rien, il se doutait bien que ça serait utile, et il fit comme il était attendu de lui, l'air un peu piteux. Une fois à la cuisine, le travesti alla commencer à préparer le thé.

Kaya… fit le scientifique en posant sa main sur la sienne alors qu'il emplissait la bouilloire d'eau. Je peux m'occuper de ça moi-même…

Tiens ! Tu te décides enfin à être gentil ! s'exclama-t-il méchamment, mettant de côté sa fausse voix haut perchée.

Ça cloua Hora sur place. Si Kaya ne se forçait même plus à changer un peu sa voix, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être en colère…

Hum… Il attend au salon, tu peux aller le rejoindre, si tu veux… dit-il nerveusement.

Il ne dit rien et sortit de la pièce pour aller rejoindre le policier.

Bonjour, lui adressa-t-il lorsqu'il _la_ vit entrer.

Bonjour, retourna-t-il, ayant repris son ton habituel en allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus près de celui du blond.

Vous semblez aller mieux, qu'hier…

Quelle perspicacité, inspecteur ! lâcha-t-il légèrement plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, apparemment.

Euh…. Oui… Excusez mon manque de tact…

Oh, non… Je…

Il soupira en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

C'est plutôt à moi de vous présenter mes excuses…

Ce n'est rien, je vous assure…

Vous avez dû tout entendre, tout à l'heure…

Oh, je n'écoutais pas vraiment, je…

Oui, bien sûr…

Vous vous êtes chicanés ?

C'est un peu ça, oui…

J'ai entendu une troisième voix… C'était qui ?

Euh…

Son copain ?

Oui…

Pourrais-je le rencontrer aussi ?

Je… Non, je crois pas… Je pense qu'il est parti, en fait…

Qui ça ? demanda Hora qui venait d'arriver avec son plateau.

Mais ton copain, Hora… ! répondit-il en espérant que l'autre se prête au jeu.

Hum…

Juka a entendu un peu de ce qui s'est passé et se demandait s'il pourrait le voir…

Ah, ouais ! Ben non, c'est ça, il est parti… Désolé… fit-il en posant le set de thé sur la table.

Vous semblez avoir une drôle de famille, en tout cas, fit-il tout bonnement alors que le professeur servait leur boisson chaude.

Cela ne vous concerne en aucun point, _inspecteur_.

Ouais, bon… Alors consentez-vous à me parler de vos recherches, professeur ?

Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Tout ce que vous savez sur ces enfants-singes cannibales.

Le sujet est tout de même vaste, _inspecteur_.

Notre médecin légiste nous a informé que ces bestioles pourraient être le résultat d'une expérience scientifique, quelque chose ayant rapport avec la génétique. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Vous savez, _inspecteur_…

Appelez-moi Juka, je vous prie.

… Je n'ai vu une de ces bêtes qu'une seule et unique fois et vous étiez vous-même présent. C'était dans le laboratoire de votre légiste, justement.

Mais vous devez quand même avoir une opinion là-dessus.

Si, bien sûr. Il est possible que ces créatures soient des créations humaines, cependant, il n'est pas impossible que ce ne soit qu'une nouvelle espèce animale qui serait restée cachée jusqu'à maintenant.

Il marqua une pause, prit une gorgée de son thé. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'élaborer plus, l'ex-policier posa une nouvelle question.

- Et pour laquelle des deux options penchez-vous le plus ?

- Je dois dire qu'il serait fort peu probablement que nous n'ayons pas encore découvert cette forme de vie terrestre en plusieurs siècles de recherches. Je pencherais pour l'option de la création humaine.

- Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'il faut être un peu cinglé pour créer ce genre de bêtes ?

- Tout le monde n'est pas sain d'esprit sur terre, _inspecteur_. Et j'imagine que celui, si cette hypothèse est la bonne, qui "fabrique" ces "enfants" a ses raisons de les créer… Peut-être y a-t-il un lien subtil entre les victimes que vous n'auriez pas encore cerné, _inspecteur_…

- Peut-être, mais ça, j'en doute, _professeur_ !

On pouvait sentir l'affrontement, le défi dans leurs tons, Les deux hommes cherchaient visiblement à se piquer l'un l'autre. Kaya voyait cela comme une sorte de rivalité… Au fond, tous les deux portaient un certain intérêt vers lui… Enfin, pour lui qui était censé être une elle dans un des deux cas. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, il aurait bien aimé que ça aille plus loin qu'un simple petit flirt avec ce blond il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de Hora. Il lui donnait l'impression que sa vie n'était qu'une roue accrochée à un mur qui tournait sans cesse sans pour autant avancer, une perpétuelle répétition. Il soupira bruyamment alors que les deux autres commençaient à se disputer avec plus d'animosité qu'au début ça provoqua un silence général.

- Non, mais vous avez l'air de gamins… Hora… J'ai envie de sortir…

- Sois pas stupide, Kaya ! Tu sais que tu es malade.

- Menteur, jeta-t-il.

Il se leva, mais le scientifique lui attrapa fermement le poignet, il lui faisait presque mal. Le plus jeune grimaça alors que Hora lui jeta un regard glacé lui signifiant clairement qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas lui désobéir.

- Lâchez-la, bon sang ! Vous lui faites mal !

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! lui cracha l'autre en face de lui.

Kaya posa un regard suppliant sur l'ex-policier.

- Cependant, Kaya, avec ce qui s'est passé hier, il est vrai que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer…

- Mais vous ne comprenez donc rien ! Je ne suis pas malade !

- Calme-toi, Kaya. Ta pression—

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ma putain de pression ! T'es rien qu'une saloperie de menteur ! Tu te sers de ce truc placebo pour me garder juste pour toi ! J'en ai assez ! J'en ai assez, Hora ! J'en peux plus d'être ici ! Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu penses, je me fiches des raisons que tu as de me garder ici ! Je vais devenir fou ! Je pourrai pas rester seul, ici, encore plus longtemps !

Il commençait à perdre le contrôle, des larmes coulaient en rivières sur ses joues et il ne faisait plus tant attention à sa manière de parler. Il risquait de les vendre, Hora et lui, à la police en agissant ainsi, mais au fond, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus en prendre plus, le vase était plein depuis peut-être un peu trop longtemps.

- Kaya… fit Hora, un peu plus doucement.

- NON ! cria-t-il en tirant sur son bras pour le récupérer et partir de là en ne disant rien d'autre.

Le professeur ne bougea pas, il se prit la tête à deux mains, s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

Juka, quant à lui, se leva pour partir à ses trousses en appelant son nom. Il avait été troublé par une phrase que Kaya avait dite. " Je vais devenir fou " Fou ? Peut-être avait-_elle_ parlé trop vite ? Et il y avait le copain de Hora qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu…

Non, non, non ! C'était tout simplement impossible que Kaya soit un homme ! Allons donc !

Il finit par _la_ rattraper sous le porche, à l'avant de la maison.

- Kaya…

- Allez-vous-en… ! fit-_elle_ d'une voix cassée.

- Écoutez, je ne veux pas vous ennuyer, mais…

- Alors partez !

- Vous êtes contradictoire, là…

_Elle_, qui était restée dos à lui, lui fit face, l'expression la plus proche du désespoir qu'il n'eut jamais vue au visage. À voir ses pupilles qui ne tenaient pas en place, tout en évitant les siennes, il devina qu'_elle_ ne savait plus quoi dire. Il continua donc, _la_ sentant mal à l'aise à cause du silence.

- Je crois, et je suis persuadé que c'est ce que vous pensez aussi, que vous avez besoin de changer d'air, de voir des gens… Je crois que vous ne devriez pas gober tout ce que Hora vous dit, non plus…

- Je sais…

- Je n'essaie pas de vous tourner contre lui, seulement… Je dois avouer qu'il m'a l'air un peu louche…. Et je serais peiné qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à cause de lui…

_Elle_ eut un mince sourire et son regard tomba sur ses mains.

- N'êtes-vous pas quelque peu charmeur, inspecteur ?

- Et n'êtes-vous pas quelque peu charmante, mademoiselle ?

Ils eurent un sourire commun.

- Si vous le voulez bien, je pourrai revenir régulièrement pour vous tenir compagnie et vous faire sortir un peu, vous montrer la ville…

- Mais Hora… commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je ferais en sorte que vous soyez à la maison à son retour, de même qu'il ne saurait rien de mes visites.

- Oh…

_Elle_ prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Très bien, alors il part travailler à 7 :30, le matin et revient jamais avant 16 heures.

- D'accord. Si j'arrive vers 9 ou 10 heures, ça vous convient ?

- C'est parfait !

- Bien ! J'imagine qu'il ne travaille pas les week-ends… Donc je vous dis à lundi prochain !

- Vous partez déjà ? demanda-t-_elle_, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Malheureusement, je crains que Hora n'apprécie guère ma présence…

- Oui, mais… Non, c'est vrai… vous avez raison…

Il amorça son départ, mais elle attrapa sa main dans les deux siennes.

- Attendez ! Il y a autre chose…

- Oui ?

- Et vous, votre travail ?

- Ça ira, je trouverai un remplaçant…

- Mais l'enquête sur les N… les… enfin vous savez, ces trucs humanoïdes… C'est important…

- Oui, mais si quelqu'un d'autre que moi d'en charge, c'est pas plus mal…

- Mais je croyais que ça vous tenait à cœur…

Il eut un sourire désabusé et, ne trouvant rien d'autre à répondre, il se pencha un peu pour l'embrasser si doucement que leurs lèvres ne firent que s'effleurer.

- Je vous parlerai de tout ça une autre fois, d'accord ?

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, _elle_ fut incapable de répondre autrement que d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Il sourit à nouveau.

- À lundi, alors !

- À lundi… lui retourna-t-il, tout bas, en le regardant partir.


	13. Chapter 13 : maudite marde

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 13

Nouveau né

Il resta un moment à l'extérieur, même si l'autre était parti, seulement que pour rêvasser. Quand il revint à lui, son cœur rata un battement. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Où était Hora ? Il devait aller lui présenter ses excuses… Il frissonna la nuit était tombée et avec elle l'était la température. Il retourna donc à l'intérieur, prenant directement le chemin du laboratoire, gardant toujours en tête son baiser avec Juka, ça lui avait redonner un peu d'espoir et de bonne humeur, surtout. Cependant, plus il se rapprochait du centre de recherche de Hora, plus un son particulier se distinguait, comme les pleurs d'un bébé, chose qui, bien évidemment, n'était pas chose habituelle dans leur demeure. Il s'arrêta un moment devant la porte avant d'entrer le code, fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'un bébé pouvait bien faire là.

Un bébé ? demanda-t-il, plus qu'intrigué, au scientifique qui était dos à lui.

Deux ! s'exclama l'autre en se retournant.

Dans chacun de ses bras gigotait et s'égosillait un nouveau-né à la peau blanche et lisse.

Je nous ai fait des jumeaux sans le vouloir, continua-t-il sur un ton d'excuse accompagné d'un sourire assorti. Une fille et un garçon. Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui choisisses leurs noms…

Mais Hora…

Oui, mon coeur ? dit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

… Pourquoi (Il baissa les yeux.)… Pourquoi tu fais comme s'il s'était rien passé ?

Parce que j'essaie de regagner ta confiance.

…

Tiens, prends-en un des deux, fit-il en parlant des enfants naissants qu'il portait.

Il pencha plus vers celui de droite, l'observa pleurer un instant, puis le prit contre lui.

C'est la garçon ou la fille, celui-là ?

La fille.

Ils… Ils ont l'air vraiment humains, cette fois…

Oui ! Je suis plutôt content du résultat !

Mais… Ça t'es jamais venu à l'esprit qu'ils avaient peut-être faim ? C'est probablement pour ça qu'ils pleurent… Et je suis désolé, mais je ne peux _pas_ allaiter !

Hora eut un petit rire moqueur, mais pas encore méchant.

C'est pas drôle, c'est seulement que la vérité ! renvoya-t-il en se mettant à bercer la petite.

Je sais, excuse-moi. Sauf qu'on ne les nourrira pas de lait, mais de sang humain. Ce sont nos New Vogue Children, pas des enfants normaux.

Et _où_ trouverons-nous du sang ?

Bien… Je pourrais t'égorger tout de suite…

Kaya écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur, recula d'un pas. Le scientifique avait dit ça tellement sérieusement… Mais il se mit alors à rire.

C'était une blague, allons donc ! C'est pas toi que j'égorgerais…

Tu touches pas à Juka !

Mais non ! Je comptais plutôt aller faire moi-même la cueillette dans la populace.

Tu simulerais une attaque de NVC ?

Non, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je crois que je vais plutôt adopter la méthode de chasse des vampires…

… Tu vas séduire quelqu'un pour le mordre ensuite ?

Le mordre, non, mais séduire, oui… Ensuite je ramènerais cette personne ici.

…

Kaya baissa les yeux sur l'enfant qui pleurait toujours qu'il tenait dans ses bras, sentant une pointe de jalousie monter en lui.

T'as pas l'air d'approuver le plan…

Oh… C'est rien, c'est pour le bien de nos enfants, après tout…

Tu crois pas que ça va fonctionner, c'est ça ?

Non… Mais toi, tu as l'air d'y croire…

Bien sûr que j'y crois ! Tu devrais y croire aussi ! Je fais tout ça pour toi, Kaya !

Le scientifique posa le bébé qu'il tenait dans le berceau qu'il avait improvisé, prit celui que portait Kaya et fit de même avec avant de retourner auprès de lui et de le prendre amoureusement dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa doucement, glissant une main sur sa hanche.

Ne doute pas de moi, j't'en prie…

Mais toi, tu doutes constamment de moi… Et tu veux que je te fasse confiance ?

C'est du passé, tout ça… Je regrette de t'avoir fait tant de peine, tu sais… On oublie tout et on recommence à zéro, c'est d'accord ?

L'effeminé sourit et lui retourna son baiser.

C'est d'accord… lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je vais aller chercher de quoi les nourrir dès ce soir. Tu voudrais pas aller voir au grenier s'il n'y aurait pas au moins quelque chose qui pourrait servir de berceau ?

Tu veux que j'aille au grenier ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Ben oui… Je ne t'ai jamais interdit d'y monter…

… Mais la porte est verrouillée…

Ah…

Il alla chercher son trousseau de clefs et en retira une qu'il lui tendit.

Tiens. Je vais partir tout de suite, prends bien soin d'eux !

T'inquiète pas pour eux, il ne leur arrivera rien. Mais hey ! fit-il en voyant qu'il allait partir comme ça, sans artifice et surtout, sans s'être douché et changé.

Quoi ?

Si tu veux choper quelqu'un ce soir, tu vas devoir t'arranger un peu !

Il baissa les yeux sur son simple accoutrement.

Ouais...

oOoOo

Il allait lancer son "Tadaima" habituel, mais s'en abstint, il entendait Yuko parler avec quelqu'un qu'il aurait préféré ne pas reconnaître comme étant Mana. Il se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine où ils discutaient assis à la table, devant une tasse de café.

Ah ! Te voilà, Juka ! fit sa femme en le voyant arriver. Ça a été long, au bureau !

Oui, excuse-moi, ma chérie, ils m'ont fait remplir des papiers pour une autre enquête…

Il vit l'autre agent de police lever presque imperceptiblement un sourcil. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il réplique quelque chose qui le dénoncerait, mais il n'en fit rien.

Enfin, Mana était venu pour te parler à propos de ta principale enquête…

Effectivement, Juka, j'ai quelque petites choses plutôt importantes à vous communiquer, dit-il d'un ton froid, impersonnel.

Allons dans mon bureau, dans ce cas.

Sans mot dire, le policier et l'ex-policier prirent la direction indiquée par ce dernier qui referma la porte derrière lui avant d'aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau en présentant les fauteuils devant celui-ci à l'autre.

Elle ne sait donc encore rien, dit tranquillement l'agent de la police fédérale.

Non, répondit sèchement Juka. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? !

Je peux constater que chez vous, la politesse n'est toujours seulement qu'une façade. Je venais vous informer que vous ne faites plus partie de la police, puisque vous semblez l'ignorer.

Je sais parfaitement bien que je ne fais plus partie de la police ! J'ai démissionné !

Soit, alors il ne serait point utile de vous informer que le fait que vous continuiez à tout de même enquêter pour vous-même enfreint la loi, dans ce cas.

Sauf si je m'ouvre un cabinet de détective privé !

Ce qui ne m'apparaît pas comme étant le cas. Et nous ne sommes de toute évidence pas dans un Polar américain. Or, si vous continuez votre enquête malgré l'avertissement que je viens de vous donner, vous me verriez peiné de devoir vous mettre en état d'arrestation.

C'est tout ce que t'avais à dire ?

Bien sûr, je pourrais élaborer bien plus. Toutefois, je n'en verrais pas l'utilité puisque je vois que vous avez bien saisi l'information. De plus, je doute que vous soyez heureux d'apprendre à votre épouse que vous êtes au chômage parce que vous vous êtes mis à me crier dessus.

Tu peux donc ficher le camp !

Certes, mais je me dois de vous demander ce que vous avez appris lors de vos recherches en solitaire.

Et si je refusais de te répondre ?

Je serrais dans l'obligation de vous emmener au poste de police. En d'autres mots, vous ne seriez pas en bonne position et vous seriez encore moins ravi que vous ne l'êtes présentement.

Le blond soupira.

Écoute, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a un professeur à l'Université, Hora qu'il s'appelle, qui travaille sur des expériences génétiques et qui pense que les créatures pourraient être de fabrication humaine et qu'il habite avec son petit ami et sa… cousine… Sauf que j'ai pas encore eu le temps de le questionner réellement puisque… Enfin, disons qu'il a quelques frictions avec sa cousine…

Vous avez prévu retourner les voir, je présume.

Oui…

Même si vous risquez l'arrestation ?

Ce n'est pas parce que je _risque_ de me retrouver en tôle que je ne regrette pas le poste que _tu_ m'as chipé ! Et si je réussis à élucider cette affaire avant toi, on reconnaîtra que je mérite ce poste tout autant que toi !

Que de hargne dans ce ton ! Cependant, je crois que je vais vous permettre de retourner les voir.

Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, presque avec dédain.

Parce que ça leur semblerait curieux qu'un second policier arrive chez eux. Je doute qu'ils sachent que vous ne travaillez plus en tant que tel, de plus, ça risquerait de les mettre sur la défensive et, ainsi, ils ne répondraient plus aux questions. Ou, alors, ils ne répondraient qu'en mensonges.

Tu veux te servir de moi ? !

Je peux aussi vous mettre expressément derrière les barreaux. Mais si vous collaborez, je pourrai être en mesure de vous trouver un poste plus intéressant que celui d'un simple inspecteur.

J'ai pas vraiment le choix, autrement dit…

Oh, mais vous avez le choix, Juka. Seulement, une des deux options est bien plus profitable que la seconde. Vous devez l'admettre.

Hum…

Alors ? Vous saisissez la chance que je vous offre –et vous serez payé, pour ça- ou vous faites comme si je n'étais jamais venu vous voir ?

Et je serais couvert, en plus ? ! Tu ne diras rien à Yuko ? !

Je ne suis plus un enfant depuis fort longtemps, Juka. Je n'ai que faire des enfantillages de la sorte. Qui plus est, votre épouse n'a guère besoin de ce stress supplémentaire, surtout au stade de grossesse où elle en est. Vous devriez veiller sur elle bien plus que vous ne le faites. Ne la prenez pas pour acquis, elle pourrait partir plus vite que vous ne le croyez.

Merci d'être la trois centième personne à me faire cette remarque, retourna-il d'un ton glacial.

Si je suis cette trois centième personne, peut-être devriez-vous prendre cet énoncé en considération. Mais avant que vous ne vous énerviez davantage, je vais partir.

Très bonne idée, mon cher ! J'allais justement te mettre à la porte !

Le plus grand se leva, invitant silencieusement l'autre à faire pareil. Avant de sortir du bureau, l'agent reprit la parole.

Je déduis par la fin de notre discussion que vous acceptez mon offre. Vous devriez déjà connaître mon numéro, si vous ne le savez pas, vous savez comment le trouver, appelez-moi lorsque vous apprendrez quelque chose de nouveau. Au revoir, Juka. J'ai été ravi de vous revoir.

Juka lui fit un sourire d'hypocrite et, une fois qu'il fut sorti, dut se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Il ne se contenta que de pester tout bas contre lui.


	14. Chapter 14 : j'haïs le flash ok

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 14

Le Grenier

Il prit les deux bébés larmoyants dans ses bras, la clé du grenier en main et marcha en direction de celui-ci, dans un des couloirs où il n'allait que rarement, celui-ci ne débouchant que sur des chambres inoccupées ainsi que l'escalier menant à la trappe au plafond. Escalier qu'il monta lentement en berçant les jumeaux pour aller déverouiller, avec quelques difficultés, la porte en bois. Il l'ouvrit et fut accueilli par un nuage de poussières. Ill attendit qu'ils soit complètement dissipé avant d'y mettre les pieds. Il repéra rapidement un vieux sofa protégé d'un drap qu'il enleva, histoire de ne pas étouffer les enfants dans la poussière, avant de les y laisser et de partir à la recherche d'un interrupteur. À la lueur de la lune, il trouva une cordelette pendant à une ampoule nue au centre de la pièce. C'était le royaume grisâtre de la vieillerie recouverte de couvertures jaunies dans cette pièce qu'il n'avait, jusqu'alors, jamais vue. À certains endroits sur le plancher, il pouvait discerner de vieilles traces de pas dissimulées sous un fin voile granuleux, fibreux, où il y avait moins de moutons. Curieux, il décida de les suivre. Les traces menaient à une boîte assez grande sur laquelle il y avait une inscription qu'il ne pouvait décrypter à cause de la quantité trop importante de poussière y étant accumulée. Il passa une main dessus et pu lire "Vieilleries à se débarrasser" écrit grossièrement en feutre noir ; c'était la calligraphie de Hora. Il ouvrit le carton ; il semblait remplis de vieux vêtements à eux deux. De vieilles robes dont il n'avait même pas remarqué la disparition dans sa penderie puisqu'il ne les mettait plus, des blouses, des chemises, des pantalons et même des chaussettes dépareillées s'y trouvaient aussi. Il vida le contenu, souriant quelques fois aux morceaux qu'il trouvait, se rappelant de l'époque à laquelle il les portaient encore. Lorsqu'il la crue vide, il se pencha au dessus et vit un petit cahier à la reliure noire et usée. Il sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il le prit pour le retourner et voir la couverture ; il venait de remettre la main sur son vieux journal intime, celui qu'il avait commencé lorsqu'il était tombé malade, un peu avant, peut-être. Il était persuadé de l'avoir égaré... Alors c'était Hora qui était parti avec ?

Il l'ouvrit à la première page et se mit à lire : " 1er janvier 1999, un nouvel an commence et avec elle, je commence ce journal. C'est ma première résolution de l'année. Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais écrire, mais je vais faire en sorte de ne jamais le mettre de côté. Ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais, mais ce n'est que maintenant que je me lance parce que je crois que c'est bien d'écrire ce qu'on ressent, d'écrire pour farder nos souvenirs plus clairs. Peut-être qu'avant, à 15 ans, j'étais tout simplement trop jeune, et que mes souvenirs et sentiments de ce temps-là étaient les mêmes que n'importe quel adolescent. Quoi que non, peut-être pas... J'étais quand même le seul de ma classe à vraiment écouter - et regarder - du Visual Kei et à l'apprécier. Mais, cette dernière année, je sens que j'ai beaucoup muri, je sais un peu mieux qui je suis et je me fiche éperdument d'être différent des autres. Je préfère la jupe au pantalon, et alors ? Je préfére les garçons aux filles, et alors ? ! Je suis sorti du placard il y a quelques mois et beaucoup d'amis que j'avais ont arrêté de me fréquenter. Mais au moins, Hora est toujours là pour moi, maman, aussi. Mon père ne le sait pas encore, mais je m'en fiche. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si je vais le lui dire... J'en verrais pas l'utilité...

Donc voilà, mon journal est inauguré, j'espère que je n'oublierai pas de m'en servir."

Il avait seize and lorsqu'il avait écrit ces lignes, il avait encore l'espoir d'avoire un avenir bien meilleur que la vie qu'il menait à ce moment-là. À cet époque, il ne se doutait pas de tout le malheur dont il allait témoigner dans ces pages. Il le feuilletta rapidement prêtant plsu ou moins attention à ce qu'il avait écrit.

"Elles m'ont bien entendu ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tord ! Pourquoi ne peuvent-elles pas voir que ce sont elles, les folles ! Sales pétasses, rien de plus que des salopes... Pourquoi ne meurent-elles pas qu'elles ne rient plus jamais ?!"

"Il fait fondre mon coeur ! Je voudrais que nous vivions cette intoxication pour toujours ! Nous nous aimons d'une façon aussi douce que l'odeur du chocolat !"

"Ne pourrait-on pas dévorer tous ces ignorants, ces hétérosexuels ?! Ils sont tellement plus hideux que tout le reste..."

"Malgré tout, je n'ai jamais souhaité ou pensé que tout aurait été meilleur si on ne s'était jamais rencontré, tous les deux..."

Et ainsi ça continuait, relatant ses déboires amoureux d'avant qu'il ne tombe malade, combien il détestait la grande différence d'âge que Hora et lui avait, la haine que les homophobes avaient générée en lui envers les hétérosexuels, comment Hora l'avait soutenu quand ses parents sont décédés, la douleur insupportable qu'il avait ressenti quant à la perte de sa mère, quand il commença à être sérieusement malade, quand Hora lui a acconcé qu'il avait fini son cours en médecine, quand celui-ci jugea préférable pour lui et sa santé qu'il ne sorte plus, les amis qu'il ne voyait plus... Puis, il n'avait plus rien écrit dans ce cahier. Le dernier message datait d'avril 2002... C'est à ce moment et pendant les quelques années suivantes que son état fut le pire. Il passait parfois des semaines entières au lit, branché à un soluté. Il secoua la tête en réalisant que les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Il ferma le bouquin d'un coup sec et alla le poser à côté des bébés qui avaient fini par s'endormir au bout de leurs pleurs, et retourna vaquer à son occupation première : quelque chose qui pourrait servir de berceau.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. À première vue, rien n'aurais pu être ou aurait pu faire office de berceau... Mais tout était couvert de draps qui avait dû être blancs, autrefois. Il s'affaira à tous les enlever, un par un, pour ensuite les jeter dans un coin pour plus tard les envoyer à la lessive.

Il découvrit là un tas de vieilleries, passant de la machine à coudre datant s'une autre époque au meubles de jardin défraîchis. Il y trouva aussi un vieux tourne disque avec quelques disque de Maria Callas et en vint à se demander si le tout était toujours fonctionnel. Ce n'est que vers les derniers draps à soulever qu'il trouva ce pourquoi il était monté là-haut. Il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un landeau probablement quincagénaire, voire même plus, mais il était bien assez grand pour accueillir les deux enfant au futur meurtrier. Il n'avait besoin que d'un certain nettoyage.

Il alla pour le descendre dans l'escalier, mais se ravisa en pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser les jumeaux sans surveillance. Il ne pouvait pas non plus les descendre dans le landau sale, ni les descendre d'abord puis remonter ensuite pour ce qui servirait de berceau. Il décida donc d'aller s'asseoir sur le sofa à côté des nourrissons pour entreprendre de relire au complet son journal en attendant le retour de Hora.

Le début relatait la vie d'un adolescent conscient qu'il était différent des autres, mais qui était aussi heureux d'être aussi unique. En fait, il semblait mener une vie presque exemplaire, cependant, lorsqu'il en arriva à l'épisode de l'accident de ses parents, ça se mit à se gâter, ça avait tout gâché. Les pages gondolées pour avoir absorbées ses larmes se faisaient de moins en moins rares, dans le même sens, la fréquence à laquelle il écrivait diminuait. Dans certains bas de pages, des phrases avaient été laissée en suspend puisqu'il ne s'était plus sentit capable d'en écrire davantage. Ça devait être dans ces moments-là qu'il finissait par jeter son cahier au bout de ses bras pour ensuite se laisser tomber mollement dans son lit et finalement s'endormir en pleurant. Ça lui avait d'ailleurs fait remonter les larmes aux yeux une nouvelle fois. Tant d'années était passées avec une telle tristesse... Tout ça se transformait peu à peu en désespoir. Trop de temps lui était coulé entre les doigts sans même qu'il ne puisse rien y changer, sans même mettre le moindre orteil à l'extérieur. Si jamais cela lui était permis à nouveau, même si maintenant, il souhaitait vraiment échapper à cette vie, il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de revenir à la maison à la fin de la journée, possiblement avant, puisque non seulement il n'avait nulle autre part où aller, mais aussi le monde avait-il incroyablement changé en presque 10 ans... Cette libertée lui semblait donc... inconcevable.

Toutes ces pensées entrèrent en collision dans sa tête, tous les mauvais souvenirs – et Dieu seul sait combien il en avait – refirent surface pour venir se joindre à son malheur du présent, ce qui déclancha chez lui un flot incontrôlable de larmes ; il pleurait comme jamais il n'avait pleuré auparavant. Il commençait à étouffer ; Il voulait se calmer, mais n'y parvenait pas, ça n'eut pour effet que d'empirer son cas. Il se leva sans se soucier du livre qui tomba dans un nuage de poussières et, la tête lui tournant de plus en plus, il s'approcha de la petite lucarne qu'il n'y avait pas loin de là. Au faible éclairage des rayons de la lune, il cru voir la voiture de Hora, au travers de ses larmes, dans l'allée. Il s'adossa au mur de bois nu, les mains sur les tempes. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait dans la maison, mais ce fut sans résultat concluant.

Hora... ! tenta-t-il d'appeler, mais ce ne fut que d'une voix faible, étranglée entre deux hoquets.

Il fit quelques pas vers l'escalier, mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur ses genoux, le souffle court. Avec difficulté, il se releva, marcha encore quelques pas, réussit à se rendre jusqu'à une colonne de soutient et s'y aggripa.

Hora... ! appela-t-il une seconde fois, aussi désespérément que la première.

Il entendit des pas gravir rapidement les marches menant au grenier, toutefois son esprit s'embrumait, ses paupières devenaient lourdes et la force viendrait à sous peu lui manquer dans les jambes. La trappe s'ouvrit toute d'un coup, ce qui l'aveugla puisque la lumière d'en bas était bien plus puissant que celle de là où il se trouvait, et le fit sursauter, le faisant ainsi lâcher le poteau auquel il se tenait. Il se sentit tomber vers l'arrière, mais deux bras fort se resserrèrent autour de sa taille. Incapable d'en prendre plus, il laissa sa tête choire sur la poitrine de l'autre et s'y évanouit.

Kaya ! s'écrita l'autre, réveillant, du coup, les bébés.

Dans un certain état de panique, il glissa un bras sous ses genoux, le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre puis le poser sur son lit et aller chercher les enfants s'égosillant toujours dans le grenier. Il redescendit l'escalier à la volé et les coucha à côté de leur "mère" inconsciente avant de repartir à la course vers son labo. C'était l'occasion rêvée (enfin, c'était tout de même très relatif...) de tester le médicament qu'il mettait au point en attendant chaque nouvelle naissance de New Vogue Child. Il prit la petite fiole remplie de liquide transparent dans son petit réfrigérateur et pigea une seringue neuve dans une armoire puis revint à la chambre. Là, deux options s'offraient à lui : Nourrir les enfants d'abord, puis soigner Kaya ou l'inverse...

Il choisit cette dernière option puisque la première demanderait qu'il laisse l'effeminé dans un état commateux un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Les jumeaux pouvaient bien attendre encore quelques minutes.

Au chevet de l'évanoui, il dosa à peine quelques millilitres de la solution dans la seringue et la posa sur la table de nuit pour mieux lui enlever sa blouse, question de bien dégager son bras, et planta l'aiguille dan sune veine bleue qui se distinguait bien sur la pâleur de sa peau. Une fois l'injection terminée, il disposa de son instrument et s'agenouilla à côté du lit, jeta un bref coup d'oeil aux deux autres, en lui tenant la main, attendant de voir l'effet du médicament. Petit à petit, ses paupières se mirent à papillonner, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre complètement les yeux, yeux qui ne tardèrent pas à presque s'exorbiter. Hora se remit sur pied.

Ka...

Il ne continua pas, l'autre fut pris d'un haut le coeur et il évita de justesse qu'il ne lui vomisse dessus.

Merde... mon tapis... ! s'exclama l'alité, aussi fort qu'il le put, en constatant l'ampleur des dégats avant d'encore fondre en larmes en retombant sur ses oreillers.

C'est pas grave, c'est qu'une descente de lit, je t'en achèterai une autre... lui dit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.


	15. Chapter 15 : don't mind me

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 15

Nourrissons

C'était la pagaille dans le poste de police, d'un côté parce que Mana avait ordonné qu'on récapitule tout l'historique des meurtres et qu'on tente de trouver d'autres détails en interrogeant quiconque ayant pu se trouver sur les lieux de ceux-ci et aussi tenter de trouver un lien entre toutes les victimes, de l'autre parce qu'on avait découvert la disparition du corps du seul enfant-singe qu'ils avaient pu récupérer. Bien entendu, le principal suspect était Jasmine, on l'avait donc aussitôt interrogé, de même que pour tous les employés de son laboratoire et ceux de la morgue. On avait aussi demandé à un spécialiste de retracer toute personne externe ayant pu être présente à ces deux endroits ces derniers jours et qui avait pu être en présence du corps.  
Mana avait insisté pour interroger tous ces gens, après tout, n'étions nous pas mieux servi que pas nous-même ? Il commença donc avec le légiste qu'il avait été cueillir chez lui lors d'une de ses journée de congé. L'inspecteur fut surpris de tomber sur un Yuu qui, une fois mis hors de son sarrau et de son décors de laboratoire asseptisé, ressemblait bien plus à une femme qu'au médecin brillant qu'il était censé être. Il mit toutefois ce détail de côté pendant l'entretient ; Ce dernier n'en fut pas pour autant plus concluant. En effet, le suspect affirmait qu'il ignorait où était passée la dépouille et qui l'avait enlevée. Il avait cependant révélé que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il était en présence de l'inspecteur Juka, du professeur Hora ainsi que Hizaki, un étudiant à l'université où Hora donnait ses cours et qui travaillait aussi avec le médecin, et que c'était celui-ci qui avait été chargé de transporter le corps dans le camion réfrigéré de la morgue. Il lui avait donc demandé les adresses des deux premiers ; Il lui avait aisément donné celle de Hizaki en répétant que "c'était pas son genre de faire un truc pareil", mais avait dit ignorer celle de Hora. Il le remrcia donc en le faisant mettre en liberté surveillée, après, bien sûr, avoir noté l'adresse du jeune scientifique. En sortant, il se mit à élaborer son plan d'attaque, un peu à la manière dont on remplirait un agenda, le tout sans le moindre papier ou crayon. Le lendemain, il irait faire part de ses récentes découvertes à Juka et, après l'avoir questionné, lui ordonnerait d'aller interroger le professeur le plus rapidement possible et de l'appeler dès qu'il en saurait plus sur le sujet. La journée suivante, il irait lui-même faire idem avec l'élève. En attendant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

oOoOo

- Allons, calme-toi, c'est rien, Kaya...

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux en hoquetant. Il les rouvrit au bout d'un moment pour les poser sur Hora, la bouche entrouverte pour prendre la parole, mais l'autre le fit avant lui.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose pour les bébés ?  
- ... Si, un landau... Mais il faudra le nettoyer...  
- Oui, bien entendu...  
- Tu devrais aller les nourrir, tu sais... Ils sont affamés...  
- Je vais nettoyer ton dégat d'abors.

Il détourna le regard, un peu gêné par ce dernier évenement pour le diriger vers la table d'appoint et y remarquer la seringue alors que le scientifique s'affairait déjà à nettoyer le plancher.

- Je reviens tout de suite, je vais chercher la serpillère.

L'allité acquiesça en silence en tournant les yeux sur les jumeaux, cette fois-ci. Et si... ? Il prit la seringue et la fit rouler entre ses doigts. Il la cacha en vitesse sous ses draps quand le plus grand revint avec ce qu'il avait été chercher. Il le regarda disposer du tapis dans un sac à ordures qu'il noua, puis nettoyer les éclaboussures avec la serpillère,

- Hora ?  
- Hum ?  
- Pourquoi tu voulais te débarasser de mon journal ? interrogea-t-il.  
- Ton journal ? fit l'autre en lui jetant un bref regard.  
- Je l'ai trouvé là-haut... Je croyais l'avoir égaré...  
- Ah...

Il interrompit complètement son geste, cette fois.

- J'ai pensé... je pensais qu'il ne te servirait plus, dorénavant...

Puis se remit à sa tâche.

- Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas et termina sa besogne avant d'ajouter :

- Je vais aller préparer la victime, tu veux bien encore garder un oeil sur les petits, en attendant ?  
- D'accord... soupira-t-il.

En fait, pour le moment, le fait que Hora le laissait seul avec leurs enfants l'arrangeait. Il sortit la seringue de sa cachette, puis regarda les bébés. Il fronça les sourcils ; ils n'avais déjà plus l'apparence de bébés naissants. Il les fixa encore un instant, puis revint à l'outil à aiguille. Il en approcha son index, prit une grande inspiration puis perça sa peau avec, grimaçant légèrement, avant de la poser à côté de lui. Il prit le garçon dans ses bras et porta son doigt où perlait un goutte de sang à sa petite bouche. Il fallu peu de temps à l'enfant avant de se mettre à téter comme s'il s'avait agi d'une tétine de biberon. C'était d'ailleurs l'effet escompté. Il le laissa faire une minute ou deux et retira son doigt pour répéter l'opération avec la fille, le tout en gardant sur eux un regard étrangement maternel.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'exclama Hora qui se trouvait à être dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
- Je me suis dit que, comme il est préférable pour un enfant naissant d'être nourri pour la première fois au sein de sa mère, je pourrais adapter ce fait à notre situation...  
- Ouais ! Sauf que là, au lieu de leur filer des anticorps, tu leur as peut-être donné ta maladie !

Le scientifique semblait furieux. Mais cette fois, il avait décidé d'au moin un peu lui tenir tête.

- Ce que j'ai ne se transmet pas comme ça...  
- Tu viens de leur faire avaler de ton sang ! Tout est transmissible par le sang !

Il respira un grand coup en serrant sa fille contre lui. Il ferma les yeux; L'envie de pleurer lui revenait à nouveau.

- Mais pas le désespoir, répondit-il en contrôlant mal ses trémolos.

Hora soupira en roulant les yeux.

- Tu t'inventes des maux où y en a pas... !

Il entra dans la chambre pour aller chercher les jumeaux, mais Kaya ne semblait pas vouloi lui laisser la fille.

- Kaya... Il faut que j'aille la nourrir pour vrai, elle aussi...

L'effemminé soupira à son tour, puis fini par lui céder.  
Hora était sur le point de sortir lorsqu'il ajouta :

Ils s'appellent Alan et Elizabeth...

Mais l'autre n'eut aucune réaction, sinon que de retourner sur ses pas pour lui reprendre la seringue avec, au passage, un regard sombre.

Il resta un moment les bras croisés dans son lit à tenter de reprendre contenances, puis, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, s'assis sur le bord du matelas, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il essaya de se lever, mais sentit que la force allait lui manquer, il se laissa donc retomber dans ses draps. Son regard dériva sur les portes de son vaste placard ; il savait que Hora y avait rangé, tout au fond de celui-ci, le fauteuil roulant duquel il s'était servi lorsque sa maladie était à son triste apogée. Bien décidé à aller voir, presque coute que coute, comment l'autre s'y prenait pour nourrir leurs enfants, il fit un secont essai pour se lever et s'obligea à rester debout, même si ses jambes flageolait dangereusement. Il prit appui sur les meubles, les murs et en vint à la porte dudit placar, l'ouvrit et alluma la lumière. Difficilement, il atteignit le fond et trouva, comme prévu, son fauteuil. En évitant tous ses vêtements suspendus, il le traîna lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour dans sa chambre et s'y laissa tomber, soulagé de ne plus avoir à se fier à sa force tremblante, épuisée. Il roula jusqu'au couloir et là, il entendit le cri strident d'une femme. Le scientifique devait s'être mis à l'oeuvre. Sentant l'excitation se pointer en lui, un sourire naissant ainsi à ses lèvres, il se laissa guider par ce son qui se répétait. Ça le mena dans le même couloir que celui qu'il avait emprunté pour monter au grenier. Tout au fond, une porte était entrouverte, laissant ainsi filtrer une lumière fluorescente. Il ouvrit silencieusement le panneau et regarda sagement le spectacle morbide.

Suspendue à des crochets qui devaient normalement servir dans une boucherie, un femme nue, la tête tombante sur sa poitrine menue, était en train de se vider de son sang par de multiples entailles à des endroits stratégiques, au dessus d'une grande bassine. Elle sanglotait, respirant avec de moins en moins d'aise. tremblait aussi. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre. Hora, quant à lui, était au fond de la pièce et donnait leurs biberons sanglants à Alan et Elizabeth.

Kaya était époustouflé du spectacle ; Voir une personne s'éteindre devant ses yeux n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ces morts organisées à la télévision. On y prennait bien plus plaisir ainsi. Son sourire devenu macabre, il s'avança un peu plus dans cette chambre de torture dont il ignorait, jusqu'alors, l'existance. Il voulait voir ça de plus près. Il ne put réprimer son exclamation admirative.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! Tu devrais être au lit ! le réprimanda Hora.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que de voir quelqu'un mourir dans de telles conditions pouvait être si... délectable...

L'autre sembla surpris.

Tu trouves ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais lui sourit comme s'il lui avait demandé s'il aimait les roses.

C'est bien ! Comme ça j'aurai pas à te convaincre que c'est pas mal, ce que je fais...

Vonyons, Hora ! Je te laisse créer nos New Vogue Children pourquoi, tu crois ?!

Ouais, bon... c'est vrai que vu comme ça...

Il marqua une pause.

Reste avec eux, deux minutes, je vais aller chercher landau que t'as trouvé.

D'accord.

Il le regarda sortir, puis redirigea son attention sur les jumeaux qui finissait leur boire sur le comptoir et s'approcha d'eux. Ils ne braillaient plus, maintenant, mais gazouillaient joyeusement, comme deux bébés normaux. Il tendit les bras à celui qui lui était le plus accessible, Alan, et le prit.

Viens là, viens voir ta maman... lui souffla-t-il en le blotissant contre lui, se servant de sa main maintenant libre pour jouer avec lui en attendant le retour de leur _père_.

Celui-ci le fit sursauter en revenant.

Il se fait tard... Je nettoyerai le landau demain... Il n'auront qu'à dormir avec toi, cette nuit... Je doute que ça t'indispose...

Ça sera parfait !

Je vais préparer d'autres biberons et les mettre au réfrigérateur.

Ok.

Le scientifique prit sa _fille_ et la glissa au bras libre de leur _mère_ pour les conduire, tous les trois, dans la chambre de _celle_-ci pour les y installer pour la nuit.


	16. Chapter 16 : j'dois ben avoir fait

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 16

Nouveau Tournant

Il se réveilla le matin suivant avec un certain mal de tête. Il n'avait donc pas osé ouvrir les yeux immédiatement; bien que le rideau soit tiré, le peu de lumière qui réussissait à passer au travers aurait empiré son cas. Lorsqu'il daigna lentement soulever ses paupières, il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur sa table de chevet et les enfila pour finalement s'asseoir dans son lit. Il vit que Hora avait nettoyé le landau à l'en rendre propre comme un sou neuf, qu'il l'avait placé dans sa chambre et y avait aussi probablement couché les jumeau pendant qu'il dormait encore puisque ceux-ci n'étaient plus à ses côtés. Il finit par se lever péniblement, sentant toujours une faiblesse dans ses jambes, et se diriger vers la salle de bain, posant, au passage, un regard aimant sur ses enfants. Lorsqu'il en sortir, le scientifique l'attendait assis sur le bout du matelas.

- Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Hum...

- T'as pas vraiment l'air convaincu...

L'efféminé alla prendre place à côté de lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

J'ai mal à la tête, c'est tout...

Tu as pris de l'aspirine ?

Oui...

Recouche-toi, je vais chercher notre petit déjeuner, d'accord ?

D'accord...

Après ce petit déjeuner au lit avec Hora, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis fort longtemps, ce dernier suggéra à Kaya d'encore se reposer un peu, de toute façon, il ne tenait pas encore très bien sur ses jambes, il ne pouvait donc pas faire grand chose d'autre. L'aîné lui alluma donc le téléviseur, lui apporta aussi le livre qu'il était en train de lire, amis omit de lui laisser son ordinateur portable ; ce qu'il savait quant à l'effet placebo et son effet contraire était déjà plus que suffisant au goût du scientifique, il n'allait tout de même pas faire l'erreur de lui laisser la chance d'approfondir ses recherches.

Ille laissa donc seul avec les jumeaux qui, déjà bien plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient la veille, piaillaient à côté de leur mère sur le matelas. Celle-ci leur accordait toute son attention et semblait bien se foutre de ce que Hora allait faire en les laissant, tous les trois.

Il prit le couloir menant à son laboratoire, pas qu'il travaille déjà sur l'évolution de ses New Vogue Children, mais plutôt qu'il avait un journal à étudier. Lorsqu'il était remonté, la veille, il en avait profité pour prendre le vieux journal de Kaya et aller le cacher au labo. Lorsqu'il le lui avait enlevé, il n,avais pas pris la peine de tout le lire, il avait seulement pensé que ce recueil de sombres états d'âmes ne faisait que nuire à son bonheure.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir lu ce qu'il s'était obligé de lire qu'il réalisa à quel point le cadet pouvait se sentir seul, de comment il pouvait douter des sentiments qu'il portait à son égard à cause de ses absences trop fréquentes, parce que son travail et cette mission qu'il s'était juré d'accomplir lui prenait tout son temps. Parce que, même si, au final, il faisait tout ça pour lui prouver son amour, ça ne valait pas une journée passée avec lui. Ce n'était seulement que maintenant qu'il comprensait ; Le désespoir duquel il souffrait, du malheur et de la solitude qu'il éprouvait, du mal qu'il lui faisait sans vraiment le vouloir... Il le savait malheureux ainsi, pourtant, il avait peur qu'il parte s'il lui donnait plus de liberté... Ou encore qu'il ait des ennuis à causes des événements des derniers jours. Qu'adviendrait-il de Hora si Kaya n'était plus là, quelque malheureux soit-il ? Quelle raison aurait-il de vivre s'il n'avait plus à avancer ses recherches, que ce soit celle des New Vogue Children ou celle du médicament de Kaya... Il ne devait pas le laisser partir ni le laisser crever dans sa solitude... Peut-être venait-il de trouver la solution ?

Le scientifique referma rapidement le cahier qui était resté ouvert sur sa surface de travail alors qu'il réfléchissait et décrocha le téléphone en cherchant dans un calepin un numéro qu'il n'avait composé depuis trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir par coeur, un drôle de sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

oOoOoOo

Il frappa quelques petits coups à la porte de la chambre de son copain qui lui répondit aussitôt que c'était ouvert.

Dis donc, t'as eu une poussée de bonne humeur entre temps, on dirait... ! fit-il remarquer avec un doux sourire.

On peut dire ça comme ça, retourna-t-il en avançant. Les enfants dorment ?

À poings fermés, oui...

Bien !

Il les prit chacun leur tour avec délicatesse pour aller les mettre dans leur landau pour ensuite prendre leur place dans le lit, passant un bras autour des épaules de Kaya pour le tenir le plus près possible de lui-même. Le benjamin d'eux deux questionna l'autre du regard.

Je crois nous avoir trouvé une solution... Temporaire, du moins...

Solution ? Solution à quoi ?

Mais à notre situation ! Tu te souviens de Dada ?

Bien sûr !

Je l'ai invité à dîner, ce soir !

Oh non ! Mais je suis pas en mesure de cuisiner quoi que ce soit, Hora ! sembla-t-il paniquer

Je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire à manger ! C'est moi qui préparerai tout !

C'est vrai ?!

Bien entendu !

Mais c'est formidable ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant à son cou pour l'embrasser. En plus, ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on l'a vu, Dada !

C'est un peu pourquoi je l'ai invité, d'ailleurs. Mais y'a aussi que je veux lui demander un truc... Ça serait ça, en fait, la solution...

Ah ?

Je voudrais lui demander pour rester avec toi quelques jours par semaine, quand je travaille. Comme ça tu te sentirais moins seul, hein ?

Le regard du malade brilla un moment, s'assortissant au sourire qui avait étiré ses lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

Merci ! Vraiment !

Il marqua une pause, baissant les yeux pendant un court instant.

En fait... j'avais peur que tu ne me comprènes jamais...

C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être mis un peu trop de temps à m'en rendre compte... Excuse-moi...

C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander pardon pour avoir douté de toi...

Mais non, voyons ! C'est pas grave.

Kaya lui sourit à nouveau et alla l'embrasser doucement, passant un bras autour de son cou.

Je commençais à oublier que nous étions censé nous aimer... souffla-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Excuse-moi... lui répondit Hora avant de lui rendre son baiser.

Une des mains du plus jeune se mit alors à chercher le bord de la chemise du plus grand pour pouvoir entrer en contact direct avec sa peau tandis qu'ils renouvellaient leur échange de salive. Échange auquel Hora mit cependant fin.

Quoi ? interrogea le cadet.

Les enfants... commença-t-il.

Ils dorment ! Et pis ils ne sont pas en âge de comprendre ça... ! le coupa-t-il pour reprendre leur embrassade.

Et s'en suivit l'acte charnel auquel les deux prirent grandement plaisir, cette fois, contrairement aux fois précédentes où Kaya avait été plus ou moins conscentant, même si cette fois-ci, ils ne voulaient pas laisser libre court à leur gémissement de peur de réveiller les petits. Ils étaient donc retombés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, essoufflés, mais ravis. Le moins grand en avait presque les larmes aux yeux ; cette fois-là, ils s'étaient aimés à nouveau, ils s'étaient aimés comme il n'était pas arrivé depuis... des années. Ça lui avait fait tant de bien. Il ne put empêcher ce sourire de venir ourler ses lèvres alors que sa tête reposait sur le torse de l'autre.

Je t'aime, Hora...

Ce dernier sourit à son tour en lui caressant les cheveux.

oOoOoOo

Un relativement long moment était passé, moment pendant lequel Kaya s'était endormi contre Hora qui, lui, ne faisait que somnoler. Puis, ce dernier avait réveillé son amant et l'avait aidé à s'habiller puisque ses jambes n'avaient pas encore retrouvées toute leur fiabilité, avant d'aller commencer à préparer le dîner ; il prit alors la direction de son laboratoire, vers le réfrigérateur à tiroirs où tous les corps des New Vogue Children avaient séjourné avant d'être autopsié.

Bien entendu, Kaya n'avait rien pu cuisiner avec les intestins que Zetsubou lui avait rapporté, maintenant Hora allait se racheter en préparant un ragoût avec celle qu'il avait saigné la veille.

De son côté, Kaya finissait de se préparer. Il avait assorti à sa robe crème une perruque blonde et bouclée sur laquelle il avait attaché un minuscule chapeau haut de forme de la même couleur que sa robe. Il avait, comme à son habitude, appliqué un maquillage délicat sur ses paupières et avait rosi ses lèvres avat de se rendre compte qu'il était temps de langer les bébés, puis de leur donner à boire. Une fois les deux couches changées et ses mains lavées, il remit sa progéniture artificielle dans leur landau et retourna dans son fauteuil roulant, préférant ne pas se fier à ses jambes, pour prendre, avec eux, la direction se la cuisine où Hora était occupé à découper en cubes un beau morceau de viande rouge.

Tu nous prépares quoi ? demanda la nouvelle mère qui n'en était pas vraiment une en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur pour y prendre deux biberons et de les faire réchauffer au micro-onde.

Oh... Bien, comme je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait très bien cuisiner ces ignorants, qu'on effacerait leur preuves et qu'on sauverait un peu en épicerie comme ça et comme on allait, de toute façon, se débarasser du corps de la fille d'hier...

Ha, je vois... fit-il avec un sourire en coin, mais se ravisant aussitôt.

Quoi ?

Et Dada, qu'est-ce qu'il pense de tout ça ?

Pour les enfants, y a pas de problème, il est de notre côté et même qu'il nous supporte de tout coeur.

Je parlais plutôt de notre cannibalisme, Hora...

Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça... Ce que Dada ignore ne peut pas lui nuire !

_Nous nuire_ serait plus juste... corrigea l'effeminé en sortant les biberons du four à micro-ondes pour en donner chacun un à ses jumeaux.

Ouais...

Et s'il pose la question ?

Quelle question ?

S'il te demande quelle viande c'est ?

J'en sais rien, j'inventerai un truc, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ok... Tant que tu ne lui dit pas que si tu le lui dit, il ne voudra plus en manger, comme dans un film de Hanibal...

Pourquoi pas ?

Parce que Dada s'en tiendrait pas qu'à ça ! Tu lui dirais ça et il arrêterait de manger jusqu'à ce que tu lui donne une réponse qui lui convient... Et pis il a probablement déjà vu ce film...

Il sentait la nervosité monter quelque peu en lui. Qu'arriverait-il dans un cas pareil ?

Hora posa son couteau sur la planche à découper puis se tourna vers son compagnon.

- T'en fait pas, Kaya. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.


	17. Chapter 17 : une faute

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 17  
En visite  


Mana était bien la dernière personne par qui il aurait aimé se faire réveiller un samedi matin. Échevelé, les yeux encore à demi fermés, il le guida à son bureau. Cette fois, l'entretient fut court, mais l'autre policier avait un plan bien précis et comptait bien lui en faire respecter les règles. L'idée de devoir lui obéir ne lui plaisait guère, mais il préférait garder cette nouvelle source de revenu au lieu d'infliger un nouveau stress à sa femme enceinte en devant lui avouer qu'il aavait été mis à la porte.  
Aussitôt son remplaçant au poste de police parti, il alla à la cuisine se faire un café, puis retourna à son bureau et commença à ouvrir ses dossiers, un peu plus pour faire passer le temps qu'autre chose. Il devait passer un coup de fil à Jasmine You, Mana lui avait demandé de faire ça en disant qu'il lui en dirait peut-être plus qu'à lui puisqu'ils se connaissaient plus que simplement que de vue.  
Ce ne fut donc qu'une heure plus tard qu'il décrocha le téléphone, souhaitant ne pas lui faire subir la même chose que l'inspecteur lui avait fait subir en le réveillant un peu trop tôt.

- Moshi, moshi ? fit la voix du légiste à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
- Yuu, c'est Juka...  
- Bon, toi aussi t'en a après moi ?! s'exclama-t-il avait une aggressivité que Juka ne lui connaissait pas.  
- Euh... Ben non, je...  
- T'as même pas le droit de me demander quoi que ce soit, en plus ! T'es même plus flic !  
- Jasmine...  
- Je leur ai dit que je savais rien ! Rien ! Et j'en sais toujours pas plus ! Sinon que Hizaki sera le prochain à y passer !  
- À y passer ?  
- Mais à l'interrogatoire !  
- Oh...  
- Il était le seul avec nous, donc ils pensent qu'il pourrait avoir un lien avec toute cette histoire... Mais c'est con, à la fin ! Ce p'tit ne pourrait jamais faire partie d'un complos comme ça !  
- Hum...  
- Oh, excuse-moi... J'suis à bout de nerf... Cette histoire me parait de plus en plus bizarre, ça me stresse...  
- Ça va, je comprends... Mana m'a interrogé aussi. C'est pour ça que j'appelais...  
- Puisque j'te dis que je sais rien !  
- Non. J'voulais dire que je voulais voir si ce qu'il m'avait dit était vrai...

Le médecin soupira, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser...  
- Et moi, je crois que je vais démissionner aussi, si ça continue... Bye, Juka..  
- Bye.

Il raccrocha, repensant à ce que Mana avait ommit de lui dire. Hizaki allait être interrogé... Il connaissait aussi le professeur Hora... Hora qui habitait avec Kaya... Mais à quoi tout ça rimait-il ? Si Hizaki se faisait questionner, les autres finiraient bien par débarquer chez Hora... Et s'ils se trompaient et les arrêtaient, lui et Kaya ? Il avait des doutes sur le scientifique, mais sur sa _cousine_ ? _Elle_ semblait carrément inoffesive...

oOoOoOo

Kaya était en train de jouer avec les petits quand la sonnette retentit. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine ; il avait vraiment hâte de revoir Dada, il y avait si longtemps qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois... Mais, en même temps, cette longue période faisait qu'il avait peur de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire ; sa vie n'avait rien de vraiment intéressant, après tout, alors que son ami, lui, devait avoir des tas de choses à lui raconter. Pour ça, il se sentit bête...

- Mama... fit une minuscule voix près de lui, l'ayant sorti de ses pensées.

Il baissa les yeux sur Elizabeth qui avançait à quatre pattes vers lui, ses yeux grands ouvert braqués sur lui.

- C'est toi qui a dit ça, Lilly-chan ?  
- Mamma !  
- Mais oui ! C'est moi ! Tu commences déjà à parler ?! Allez, viens là ! fit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur une de ses cuisses, puis s'adressa à Alan. Et toi, tu parles un peu aussi ?

Mais le petit garçon ne lui répondit rien d'intelligible.

- Mama ! fit encore la première.  
- Oui ! Comme ça ! C'est à toi, Alan ! Vas-y, dit comme ta soeur... Maman !  
- Ma ! fit-il joyeusement, se machouillant un poing.  
- Maman... répéta encore Kaya.  
- Mama ! gazouilla Elizabeth.  
- Mamamamamamamama ! finit par faire Alan avant d'éclater de son rire de bébé.  
- Oui ! Bravo ! le félicita sa _mère_ en le prenant lui aussi dans ses bras.  
- Ils viennent de dire leurs premiers mots ? interrogea une nouvelle voix provenant de l'entrée du salon.

Kaya leva les yeux vers Dada qui venait d'arriver en formulant sa question. Il lui répondit en hochant affirmativement la tête en plus d'un sourire sincérement heureux.

- Ils sont tellement mignons ! dit l'autre effeminés en allant s'asseoir par terre, à côté de son ami pour jouer avec les deux bambins, lui aussi. Ils s'appellent comment, déjà ?

Kaya alla pour répondre, mais Hora, qui avait suivi leur invité, fut plus rapide que lui.

- Elizabeth et Alan...  
- Oh, s'il te plaît, Hora ! Je n'm'adressais pas à toi ! lâcha-t-il en retournant à l'autre. Et ils ont quel âge ?  
- Euh... Quelques jours... répondit la mère qui ne s'était pas attardé à compter les jours.  
- Que ça ? Mais voyons ! C'est impossible !  
- Et bien... Hora doit t'avoir dit que c'était pas des bébés normaux, ne ?  
- Oh, si ! Bien sûr, il m'a dit tout ça... Mais s'ils n'ont que quelques jours...  
- J'ai fait en sorte d'accélerer leur vieillissement, vint préciser le scientifique. On ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre d'attendre le temps qu'ils grandissent normalement.  
- J'imagine... Bon ! retourne à tes chaudrons, cuistot ! J'ai faim, moi !  
- Attends, Hora... On va mettre les enfants au lit d'abors.

Hora acquiesça alors que Kaya faisait signe à leur ami de prendre un des jumeaux pour qu'ensuite le _père_ de ceux-ci aide la _mère_ à reprendre place dans son fauteuil roulant. Et ils prirent tous les cinq la direction de la chambre de Kaya.  
Une fois les enfants couchés, les adultes furent prêts à se mettre à table. Ce fut au grand soulagement des deux hôtes que Dada ne posa aucune question quant à ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs assiettes : Il était bien trop occupé à raconter à Kaya comment sa vie avait changée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Un bon moment passa ainsi sans que Hora ne dise un mot ; il finit par en avoir assez et commença à demettre la table, laissant les deux effeminés à leur discussion. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, ce fut pour les informer que les jumeaux s'étaient réveillés, qu'il leur avait donné leur boire et qu'il allait maintenant en profiter pour leur faire passer certains tests pour s'assurer que leur dévelloppement se faisait convenablement. Il leur laissa au passage une bouteille neuve de vin rouge et prit la direction de son laboratoie, poussant le landau des enfants devant lui.  
Si tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu, Elizabeth et Alan devraient se mettre à marcher d'ici le lendemain, journée où ils cevraien aussi se mettre à reconnaître leurs proies, quel gibier ils allaient devoir ramener. Il allait devoir passer la nuit à leur enseigner tout ça.

oOoOoOo

La conversation allait de bon train et le fait qu'il écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait le soulageait quelque peu. Comme il l'avait imaginé, Dada avait eu une vie totalement à l'oposé de la sienne pendant ces dernières années et il serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne l'enviait pas. Il écouta donc le récit de l'autre, finissant entre temps leu seconde bouteille de vin pour mieux en ouvrir une troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'il en arrive au fatidique "Et toi ?".

- Oh... Rien qui ne vale tout ce que tu viens de raconter...  
- Ben voyons ! Et je vais te croire ? Tu sors avec un grand scientifique qui te crée des enfants et tu veux me faire avaler qu'il se passe rien ?!

Kaya fronça légèrement les sourcils, prenant une gorgée de vin.

- C'est pourtant vrai... Je suis malade, Dada... Je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir...  
- C'est Hora qui te fait croire ça ?  
- Il s'occupe de moi depuis le début, pourquoi aurait-il tord ?  
- Ben il est pas médecin ! Juste scientifique !  
- Il travaille sur un médicament pour moi...  
- Mais je suis persuadé que de prendre un peu d'air te ferait du bien.  
- Oh non ! Je ne sortirai plus ! La dernière fois s'est trop mal terminé...  
- Raconte.  
- Ben... Je suis sorti dîner avec quelqu'un sans que Hora le sache et pis... J'ai pas vu le temps passer, je voulais revenir avant lui, mais il était déjà revenu quand on est arrivés... J'ai stressé et j'ai fini par faire une crise...  
- Attends, attends ! Tu trompes Hora ?! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !  
- Mais il te fait de l'effet !  
- Comment ça, "il" ! Je t'ai même pas dit...  
- Allons donc ! l'interrompit-il en balayant l'air d'une main. T'es gay comme un pinson, Kaya-Chan !

Ce dernier sentit le rouge lui mointer aux joues et baissa les yeux.

- J'te taquine, voyons ! Alors, il a l'air de quoi ?  
- Il est vraiment grand... Blond... Et... Putain, il est trop craquant !  
- J'le savais ! Il s'appelle comment ? Il a quel âge ? Vous vous êtes connus comment si tu sors pas ?

Le plus jeune eut un petit rire nerveux avant de répondre.

- Il s'appelle Juka...  
- Un original, celui-là ! Blond et avec un nom pareil !

Il sourit avant d'enchaîner :

- Je sais pas son âge... je crois qu'il est plus jeune que Hora... Et je l'ai connu parce qu'il est flic et qu'il est venu interroger Hora quant à ses connaissances en génétique à cause... Ben de nos New Vogue Children...  
- Mais il sait pas que c'est vous, quand même ?!  
- Oh... Non, je crois pas...  
- Mais tu joues avec le feu, sweetie...  
- ... Je sais...  
- Et tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.  
- Euh... je... j'en sais rien...  
- Oh et pis après, t'as pas à t'en vouloir, Hora commence à devenir crouton, pas mal !

Ils rirent de bon coeur puis changèrent de sujet. Kaya emmena Dada voir sa garde-robe bien garnie.

oOoOoOo

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, il était en train de faire faire un test sanguin aux enfants, ils étaient endormis et connectés à une machine ; il pouvait se permettre de les laisser seuls pendant un moment, il voulait aller voir où en étaient les deux autres. Il s'assura que tout était en ordre dans le laboratoire et sortit, prennant bien soin se verrouiller la porte.  
Ils n'étaient plus à la salle à manger et il ne les entendait plus parler non plus. Il se dit qu'ils devaient être dans la chambre de Kaya (Où d'autre pourraient-ils être, de toute façon ?)  
N'entendant rien, il ouvrit doucement la porte et les vit, tous les deux, endormis en cuillère par-dessus le couvre-lit, toujours tout habillés. Il fronça les sourcils puis retourna au laboratoire.


	18. Chapter 18 : genre poster deux fois

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 18

Évolution

Le matin suivant, Kaya sursauta en réalisant que c'était Dada à côté de lui et non pas Hora, ce qui réveilla l'autre.

- T'as eu peur ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- J'suis plus habitué à ça, plutôt...

Le plus âgé des deux rit un peu et enchaîna sur autre chose.

- J'ai entendu Hora venir ici, ce matin, mais j'ai pas ouvert les yeux pour voir... (Il fit une moue.) J'avais pas vraiment envie de voir sa tronche de cake...

Subitement, Kaya se releva sur ses coudes pour regarder dans la direction où était censé se trouver le landau des enfants, mais il n'y avait rien.

- Les bébés...  
- Bah, ils doivent être avec Hora !

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et vit un mot écrit de la main du scientifique sur la table de chevet. Il disait seulement qu'il travaillait sur l'éducation de leurs bambins et avait signé. Sans plus.

- Ah oui, c'est bien. Maintenant tu sais exactement où ils sont... remarqua Dada avec sarcasme.

Le cadet soupira : c'était bien du genre de son compagnon que de faire ça. Il se leva, sans trop de mal fut-il heureux de constater, informant l'autre qu'il allait se doucher et qu'il pouvait lui emprunter un peignoir s'il en avait envie en attendant son tour pour la douche.  
Lorsqu'il en sortit, vêtu seulement que d'une légère robe de chambre noire à l'encolure brodée de fines roses blanches, il remarqua bien assez rapidement que son invité n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il appela son nom en allant dans le couloir. On ne lui répondit pas expressément, mais lorsque ce fut fait, sa voix lui parvenait du coin de la maison où il n'allait jamais, là où il y avait l'escalier montant au grenier. Il prit donc ce chemin, manquant de peu de foncer dans Dada dans un des tournants du couloir.

- Tu faisais quoi, là ? interrogea-t-il, l'air visiblement embêté.  
- Je visitais un peu. On est pas venus ici, hier...  
- C'est pas pour rien, marmonna-t-il.  
- Quoi ?  
- Y a rien à voir, ici...  
- Ouais, comme si t'avais _vraiment_ quelque chose à me cacher, retourna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Kaya haussa les sourcils de surprise.

- Mais si ! Je sais bien qu'hier, ce qui était dans notre assiette, c'était ni du poulet, ni du boeuf, ni du porc, ni du lapin, ni du cheval, ni du singe... Quoi que... M'enfin, bon...  
- Hora te l'a dit ?  
- Non, mais je sais déduire, sweetie ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse que j'aie mangé une partie de quelqu'un d'insignifiant ! D'autant plus que c'était drôlement bien apprêté. T'as de la chance de sortir avec un cordon aussi bleu !

Le benjamin soupira à nouveau.

- En fait, c'est moi qui cuisine, normalement...  
- Han ! Le con, celui-là !  
- Hey... ! protesta-t-il, faiblement.  
- Quand est-ce que tu t'enfuis avec ton blondinet ?  
- Dada ! réprimanda-t-il avec à peine plus de conviction.  
- Ben quoi ?! Moi, ça ferait longtemps que je serais parti avec le prince charmant ! Là, c'est comme si tu étais Princess Peach et que tu préférais rester avec Bowser au lieu de laisser Mario te sauver !  
- C'est pas si simple que ça !  
- Bien sûr que si !  
- Non !

Cette fois, il avait haussé le ton et ça avait cloué son bec à Dada.

- Il est marié ! Et sa femme est enceinte... ! fit-il, achevant sa dernière phrase avec une pointe de déception et de tristesse dans la voix.  
- Et merde ! En plus faut que t'en choisisse un hétéro ! Laisse-moi deviner ! Il te prend pour une femme ! jeta-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Son interlocuteur détourna le regard. Il savait que c'était bête et que l'autre ne se gênerait pas pour le lui dire. Il savait que cette histoire n'aurait jamais la fin qu'il souhaitait qu'elle ait, mais il préférait s'accrocher à ce semblant d'espoir au lieu de continuer à se morfondre dans son malheur.

- Bon Dieu d'merde, Kaya ! T'as quoi à la place du cerveau ?! Une rose ?!  
- Arrête... fit-il d'une voix étranglée, retenant trop difficilement ses larmes.  
- Et tu voudrais que je continue à te traîner dans la guimauve comme tu le fais déjà très bien ? Que je contribue à ton illusion ? Que je t'aide à te pourrir la vie ?! C'est ça que tu veux ?!  
- Arrête ! lui cria-t-il, cette fois, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Dada se tut et le regarda se laisser tomber sur les genoux en un flot incontrôlable de larmes. Pas une seconde il avait pensé que ce qu'il dirait aurait cet effet sur Kaya. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui, tendant une mais pour la poser sur son épaule, mais il la repoussa violemment. L'aîné s'inquiéta.

- Kaya...

Mais il ne lui répondit que pas ses sanglots.

- Excuse-moi... Je pensais pas que... J'ai été dur, mais...  
- Je sais... souffla-t-il.  
- Allez, vient là... dit-il doucement en l'attirant contre lui. C'est juste que plus tu attends pour lui dire les vraies choses, plus tu vas avoir mal s'il décide qu'il veut plus rien savoir de toi, vu qu'en fait, t'es un homme...  
- Je sais... Mais je tiens à lui... dit-il d'une toute petite voix.  
- Bien sûr, mais les hétéros sont bêtes et ça, tu le sais très bien. Et pis après, t'as qu'à lui tuer sa femme ! Il saura pas que c'est toi comme c'est Hora et les enfants qui se tappent tout le sale boulot.  
- Dada, s'il te plaît...  
- Oui, bon... Pardon.

Il l'aida à se relever, puis le câlina avant d'ajouter :

- Tu sèches tes pleurs, maintenant, hein ? (L'autre hocha la tête pour dire oui.) Je vais prendre une douche.

oOoOoOo

Il ne pouvait pas retourner chez Kaya avant le lendemain, il garda donc sa journée pour aller refaire un tour à la morgue. Peut-être un détail important, aussi petit puisse-t-il être, y avait été oublié ? Et le fait que l'établissement ne soit pas surveillé par caméra compliquait de beaucoup l'enquête... D'autant plus que si c'était bien un des employés qui avait fait le coup, on ne risquait pas de le trouver avant longtemps et les raisons étaient variées.  
Cette nouvelle visite fut donc aussi peu concluante que les précédentes. De toute façon, tout le monde, ou presque, avait été informé, grâce à Yuu, qu'il ne travaillait plus pour la police. Il était donc hors de question pour eux de répondre à ses questions, bien que tous clâmaient être innocents.  
En sortant, il croisa Hizaki dans le portique d'entrée. Celui-ci ne semblait pas être enclin à lui parler, mais il l'attrappa par la manche de son manteau.

- Lâche-moi, Juka ! cracha-t-il presque.  
- Du calme ! Je voulais juste te dire que Mana avait prévu t'interroger.

Il fronça les sourcils : il ne connaissait pas le remplaçant de son beau frère au poste d'inspecteur.

- C'est qui, celui-là ?  
- Le nouvel inspecteur.

Il faillit lâcher un juron, cependant ce fut surtout la trace d'inquiétude qui marqua momentanément son regard qui n'échappa pas à Juka.

- Tu sais quelque chose, on dirait...  
- Tu sais qu'il veut m'interroger, donc tu travailles encore pour la police... Ça fait donc deux menteurs.  
- Je ne travaille pas vraiment pour eux. Ça ne fait plus qu'un menteur.  
- Non puisque j'ai rien dit. Et je ne dirai rien d'autre non plus puisque t'es plus flic ! Et de toute façon, même si tu l'étais toujours, je dirais rien avant d'avoir parlé avec mon avocat !

Il s'arracha de sa prise et tourna vivement les talons pour continuer là où sa marche avait été interrompue.

- Tu ferais bien d'en avoir un bon, dans ce cas ! lança l'ex agent de police avant d'ajouter : Et estimes-toi chanceux que j'en informe pas Mana sur le champ !

Il ne lui dirait rien totu de suite, mais il allait le faire le lendemain à la première heure. Avec Hizaki, il allaient peut-être trouver la pièce manquant au puzzle.  
Il finit donc par sortir du bâtiment, décidant de passer par le coffee shop le plus près pour aller se commander un mokaccino.  
En remettant les pieds sur le trottoir pour retourner à sa voiture, il entendit un bruit métallique provenant de la ruelle juste à côté du commerce d'où il arrivait, comme si quelqu'un avait accroché une poubelle au passage. Par curiosité, il décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. Là, il y avait deux enfants, apparemment en bas âge, qui jouaient ; ça devait être eux qui avait fait ce bruit. Il regarda à l'entour, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de leur parents. Il s'approcha doucement d'eux, s'accroupissant pour leur parler.

- Vous n'êtes pas avec votre maman, tous les deux ?

Les deux se tournèrent vers lui d'un coup sec, comme s'il les avait surpris à faire quelque chose de plus ou moins bien.

- Vous vous êtes perdus ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ce avec quoi ils jouaient et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur ; il échappa son verre de carton, répartissant son contenu encore chaud sur le béton. Il se releva et vit leurs mains ensanglantées. La fillette porta ses doigts à sa bouche alors que le garçonnet se mit à avancer vers lui en tendant les bras en ouvrant et fermant les poings et émettant un son guttural digne d'un mort-vivant. Il comprit rapidement qu'il ne devait pas rester une seconde de plus avec ces deux enfants macabres et ce corps démembré dans cette ruelle. Il essaya d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible en se précipitant dans sa voiture et en démarrant sans même oser regarder derrière lui pour voir s'ils l'avait suivi, il était trop horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir.  
Il se mit alors à réfléchir à une vitesse fulgurante : Yuu avait dit que toutes les traces de morsures laissées sur ce qui restait des corps retrouvés laissaient croire qu'on avait devant nous les restes d'une espèce très proche de l'humain, sinon étant identique à celui-ci, mais qui évoluait à un rythme bien pire qu'époustouflant. Ces deux bambins seraient-ils l'évolution de l'enfant-singe dont le corps avait tout simplement disparu de la morgue ?

oOoOoOo

- Putain ! Mais où est-ce qu'il sont ?!

Il lui semblait avoir fait toutes les rues du quartier, il n'avait pas pour autant retrouvé Alan et Elizabeth. C'est alors qu'il le vit, cet inspecteur de police, sortir avec un drôle d'air d'une ruelle adjacente à un coffee shop. Il ralentit et alla se stationner tout près, faisant mine de chercher un truc en attendant qu'il parte pour pouvoir sortir de son véhicule à son tour et voir son _fils _sur le trottoir, l'air perdu.

- Alan ! l'appela-t-il.

L'enfant se tourna vers lui et se mis à pleurer, courrant pour aller le retrouver, Elizabeth non loin derrière, bien calme, pour sa part.

- Papa ! fit-elle de sa voix suraiguë en pointant un doigt où commençait à sécher du sang vers la ruelle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hora prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et alla voir. Il sourit à son tour. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait trop peu de gens dans la rue pour voir ce qui se passait dans cette ruelle.


	19. Chapter 19 : le même chapitre

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 19

Bientôt la décadence

Il installa les jumeaux dans leur sièges respectifs, puis alla chercher la grande glacière, qu'il avait mise dans le coffre de sa voiture, pour y mettre le cadavre que ses enfants lui avait dégotté. Il se fit le plus discret et subtile possible, puis retourna à la maison.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Kaya était assis sous le porche à discuter tranquillement avec Dada. Lorsqu'il le vit se garer, le plus jeune d'eux trois se leva, se dirigeant vers l'entrée comme pour dissimuler le fait qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur, mais son ami l'attrapa doucement par la manche, se levant à son tour. Impassible,Hora descendit de l'automobile pour ensuite permettre à Alan et Elizabeth de faire pareil. Cette dernière se mit à courir de son pas incertain, suivie par son frère qui pleurnichait derrière, vers sa mère pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Cette même maman eut un petit rire attendri et la prit par la main alors que son regard retournait à Hora avec qui l'autre enfant était resté, finalement. Le scientifique semblait éviter de croiser son regard, mettant ça sur le dos du fait qu'il allait chercher la glacière dans le coffre de sa voiture.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe d'Elizabeth et d'Alan pour que vous puissiez parler en paix, Hora et toi ?

Il avait sursauté. Il avait presque oublié la présence de Dada, pendant un instant.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Il a pas l'air ravi, hein... Peut-être que tu devrais mettre les points sur les "i" avec lui ?

- ... Oh... Non, c'est rien de grave...

- Comment tu peux savoir ?

- Bonsoir, fit la voix du scientifique à côté d'eux.

- Bonsoir, lui répondit aussitôt Kaya, avec un sourire.

- Tu vas mieux, on dirait... dit l'arrivant d'un ton neutre, ou presque.

- Oui, répondit l'efféminé en le suivant à l'intérieur, les trois autres sur les talons. Ça m'a fait du bien de revoir Dada et de passer la journée avec lui.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Je reviens tout de suite, j'ai à faire au labo.

- Bon sang ! s'exclama l'invité lorsque l'autre fut dans son laboratoire. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais pouvoir toucher la tension entre vous deux !

- Quoi ça veut dire, tension, maman ? questionna Alan.

- Je te l'expliquerai plus tard, mon chou... Allez jouer, tous les deux, avant qu'on dîne.

Aussitôt dit, les jumeaux prirent la direction du salon, laissant Kaya et Dada entre adultes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kaya ?

- Je te l'ai dit que je pouvais pas sortir...

- Oui, mais ça change quoi ?!

- C'est pas grave, on en aurait parlé quand tu aurais été parti, d'une façon ou d'une autre...

- Si tu le dis, soupira-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Eum...

- Oui ?

- J'aurais un truc à te demander avant que Hora revienne... dit-il en baissant le ton.

- Raconte...

- Tu voudrais bien t'occuper des enfants, demain ?

Son ami éclata d'un rire sans joie réelle.

- Quoi, t'as prévu une sortie ?!

Kaya fronça les sourcils, vexé par la réaction de son interlocuteur.

- Non, retourna-t-il, plus fermement. Y'a Juka qui vient et il est pas au courant pour les enfants et je veux pas qu'il sache !

- Ah oui, celui qui pense vraiment que t'es une femme... !

- Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?! s'écria-t-il, l'énervement faisant monter les larmes à ses yeux.

- Ben rien, c'est plutôt toi, le problème, quand on y pense, deux secondes...

- C'est aussi ce que je pense, Kaya...

Ce dernier fit volte-face et tomba sur Hora. Son coeur rata un battement ; Quelle partie de la conversation avait-il entendue ? Il commençait à avoir peine à contrôler la panique qui ne faisait que croître en lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que vous soyez tous contre moi ?! Je pourrais pas avoir une vie normale, comme tout le monde ?!

Il tourna les talons pour aller trouver refuge dans sa chambre. Ayant entendu des éclats de voix, Elizabeth avait décidé de le suivre.

- De quoi vous parliez ? demanda l'aîné.

- Il voulait que je revienne demain...

- Alors ?

- Ben je travaille, moi... Je peux pas me permettre de passer mes journées à m'occuper de lui, même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manque de prendre congé...

- Ouais...

- Je peux toujours revenir le week-end prochain, par contre...

- Je lui en glisserai un mot.

- À la prochaine, alors.

- C'est ça, bye.

- Bye.

À peine la porte venait-elle de se refermer qu'Elizabeth, en larmes, accourait vers lui en s'égosillant.

- Papa ! Maman est morte !

Elle l'attrappa par la main et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre de Kaya où celui-ci était assis contre un des murs, le regard dans le vide, son corps étant parcouru de tremblements. Hora vit tout de suite la bouteille de médicament à moitié vide, renversée sur le bord du lavabo.

- Merde ! Qu'est-ce que t'es con ! lui balança-t-il en allant le prendre dans ses bras pour le mettre dans son lit. J'imagine que quand tu vas être en état de parler, tu vas me dire que t'as pas eu le courage d'avaler toute la foutue bouteille pour que tu puisses enfin avoir la paix ?! Ben tu vas l'avoir ta paix ! Demain, je travaille, Dada aussi, donc il viendra pas et les enfants seront dans le labo pour traitement. Tu vas l'avoir ta putain de paix !

Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

oOoOoOo

Cette sonnerie... Ça lui rappelait quelque chose... Il ouvrit une paupière lourde. C'était flou... Et ça sonnait toujours... Qu'est-ce que... Il hoqueta : La porte !

- Juka ! souffla-t-il

Il se sentait encore endormi, la tête plutôt lourde, mais il s'obligea à se lever quand même. D'un pas incertain, il alla chercher ses lunettes et une robe de chambre pour sortir, mais trouva, une fois de plus, la porte de sa chambre verrouillée. Son coeur rata un battement. Et si Juka partait ?

- Je te hais, Hora ! pesta-t-il en laissant son front tomber sur le panneau.

Ça ne sonnait plus... Sa gorge se serrait. Il venait de passer son tour, on aurait dit...

Il tourna le dos à la porte et se laissa glisser sur le long de celle-ci, quelque peu désespéré.

- Kaya ? Vous êtes là ? fit la voix de l'inspecteur, probablement dans le corridor.

- Oui !

Il se leva d'un bond.

- Je suis là ! cria-t-il malgré sa tête qui commençait à tourner.

Des pas se rapprochèrent de l'autre côté.

- Kaya ? fit-il en tentant de tourner la poignée, y remarquant la clé dans la serrure. Vous êtes enfermée ?

Il y eut le déclic de la clé tournant dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur Juka qui semblait plutôt intrigué.

- Euh... Je... oui... Je me suis enfermé par mégarde... Je... dois être trop lunatique...

Il avait le regard fuyant, il s'en rendait compte, mais était incapable de le contrôler.

- Vous allez bien ? Vous m'avez l'air pâle et... Vous semblez épuisée...

- Oh... C'est rien...

- Je crois pas, vous devriez vous remettre au lit...

- ... Vous restez avec moi tout de même ?

- Si vous voulez...

Il eut un sourire en reculant de quelques pas pour le laisser entrer. Puis, il retourna à son lit en soupirant alors qu'il se glissait entre les draps. Le plus grand vint s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas, du côté libre, et ils se mirent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le sujet de l'enquête soit remis sur la table.

- Ah oui, vous connaissez Hizaki... fit l'ex-agent de police.

- Oui, Hora lui enseigne à l'université, en fait...

- Oui, et bien... Je ne suis pas censé vous dire ça, mais nous avons quelques raisons de croire qu'il pourrait être impliqué dans cette histoire de fous. C'est pourquoi il passera à l'interrogatoire demain... On ira le cueillir chez lui...

L'efféminé déglutit difficilement. Et si Hizaki racontait tout ce qu'il savait sur eux ? Ça serait foutu... Ils auraient tout fait ça pour rien, sinon que les mettre en prison. Non, il ne laisserait pas Hizaki détruire leur futur jardin parfait.

- Hizaki ?! Impliqué dans cette histoire ?! Allons donc, Juka ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche... !

- C'est ce que nous saurons demain...

- Mais c'est insensé ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire une chose pareille ?!

- Écoutez, ça m'enchante guère non plus... Il est quand même le frère de ma femme... Mais il faut en venir à l'évidence... Il travaille à la morgue et était présent la dernière fois que le corps a été vu, ça pèse déjà bien lourd contre lui. D'autant plus queYuu, le médecin légiste qui était aussi présent avec Hora et moi, nous a dit qu'il était en charge de transporter le corps d'une pièce à l'autre et ça, voyez-vous, on ne peut tout simplement pas le négliger...

Kaya fit une moue désapprobatrice.

- J'imagine que vous savez ce que vous faites...

Ils échangèrent encore pendant un certain moment à ce sujet, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune sente ses paupières un peu trop lourdes pour rester éveillé. Ayant perdu son compagnon de discussion,Juka l'avait bordé et était parti.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Voyant avec une certaine déception que le blond n'était plus là et qu'il approchait midi, il décida de se risquer à appeler Hora au travail.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! répondit ce dernier, sèchement. Je t'ai dit de m'appeler qu'en cas d'urgence !

Il frémit à la dureté de son ton.

- C'en... c'en est une, Hora...

- Quoi ?! Me dis pas que...

- Non, les flics sont pas ici... Mais... c'est Hizaki...

- Quoi, Hizaki ?

- Il... Il faut se débarrasser de lui... Il sait trop de choses... Ça... ça va nous nuire... ça pourrait nous être fatal...

- ...

- Demain... La police va l'interroger...

- Putain ! Mais comment tu sais ça ?!

- J'en sais rien ! Faut faire quelque chose ! Hora !

Le professeur marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même, puis répondit :

- Je réglerai ça ce soir... dit-il avant de raccrocher, sans qu'il puisse répondre.


	20. Chapter 20 : ou pas

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 20

Un élément à éliminer

Lorsque son cours prit fin, il intercepta Hizaki au passage, avant qu'il sorte du local. L'étudiant le dévisagea.

- Viens me voir dans mon bureau, à la fin de la journée.  
- Euh...  
- C'est important, fit-il assez sèchement.

Le blond acquiesça en silence.

- Sans faute, ordonna-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui avant de le laisser partir.

Le plus jeune s'en alla donc sous le regard dans lequel mijotait un plan de Hora. Il n'allait de toute évidence pas se faire dénoncer par une de ses élèves !

**oOoOo**

Il tourna au bout du couloir en sortant son téléphone portable de la poche de son jean pour composer le numéro de Kamijo.

- Salut... J'appelais juste pour dire que j'allais être un peu en retard, ce soir...  
- En retard ? Mais on avait dit que...  
- Je sais, le coupa-t-il, mais y'a un prof qui veut me voir après les cours... Ça devrait pas être bien long, j'imagine...  
- T'as des problèmes dans un cours ?  
- J'suis plus au lycée, Kamijo ! C'est juste Hora... Il veut sûrement me parler d'un truc par rapport aux NVC...  
- Hum... fit-il d'un ton réprobateur.  
- Allons ! Je sais que tu l'aimes pas trop, mais c'est quand même rien qu'un prof !  
- Ouais ben ton prof est vraiment louche ! J'ai hâte d'avoir de vraies preuves contre lui !  
- T'exagère ! Allons... J'y vais, je vais être en retard à mon prochain cours... À ce soir...  
- Okais... Bye.  
- Je t'aime !  
- Moi aussi !

Et il raccrocha en se dirigeant vers une autre salle de cours.

oOoOo

On frappait à la porte de son bureau. Il se leva donc pour aller ouvrir, trouvant, comme il s'y attendait, Hizaki de l'autre côté.

- T'as toutes tes choses avec toi ?  
- Euh… Oui…

Il prit son manteau suspendu au crochet au dos de la porte et l'enfila.

- Pourquoi ? questionna le blond.  
- Tu viens avec moi, déclara-t-il en s'engageant dans le couloir.  
- Mais j'ai un bus à prendre, moi !  
- J'irai te reconduire.  
- Mais…  
- Hizaki ! gronda-t-il.  
- Okais, okais !

Le plus jeune le suivit donc jusqu'à sa voiture.

- On va où ?  
- Chez moi.  
- … Okais…  
- Je veux te monter la dernière génération de New Vogue Children.  
- C'est bien c'que j'me disais…

Le scientifique n'ajouta rien ; à quoi bon, de toute façon ? Après tout, tout ce qu'il désirait, en ce moment, était de se débarrasser de lui. Le voyage se fit donc dans le plus total des silences. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande maison, ils se firent "accueillir" par Kaya.

- Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Les deux arrivants le dévisagèrent : Hora parce qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'entendre Kaya lui parler sur ce ton et Hizaki parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu agir ainsi…

- Mais si ! renvoya-t-il en attrapant le poignet du blond. Vite ! Vas chercher Alan et Elizabeth !

Et il prit la direction du couloir de l'escalier du grenier en traînant le plus jeune derrière lui.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- On a seulement besoin d'éliminer un élément.  
- Quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'arrêta devant une chambre pour y entrer. La décoration était un peu froide, impersonnelle, pour le peu qu'il y avait. Il en allait de même pour la température ambiante de la pièce. Hizaki frissonna.

- Et c'est qui, Alan et Elizabeth ?  
- Nos derniers New Vogue Children ! fit-il avec un sourire.  
- Pourquoi on va pas les voir au labo ? demanda-t-il, commençant à se douter de quelque chose.  
- Tu ne réalises pas que la dernière fois qu'on a vu le corps disparu de la New Vogue Child qu'ils ont ramené à la morgue, tu étais chargé du déplacement de la dépouille ? Et que les seules autres personnes présentes étaient le légiste, Juka et Hora ?  
- … Kaya…  
- Et que Juka étant de la police, il ne peut être incriminé. De toute façon, il sait rien. Il viendra sans doute interroger Hora sous peu… Le légiste, quant à lui, a déjà été interrogé… Et comme il savait rien… Il ne reste alors plus que toi !

L'étudiant glissa la main dans la poche contenant son téléphone portable pour composer, sans que Kaya s'en rende compte, le numéro de Kamijo, ce dernier étant le premier numéro lui venant en tête.

- Donc, je suis l'élément à éliminer…  
- C'est exactement ça !  
- Mais je pourrais mentir à l'interrogatoire…  
- Et s'ils te passaient au détecteur de mensonges ?  
- Kaya… T'es pas obligé d'embarquer dans le jeu de Hora… ! T'as encore des chances d'éviter la prison ! Par contre, si tu laisses ses New Vogue Children me tuer, tu peux oublier ta liberté…

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Liberté ?! Quelle liberté ?!  
- Tu veux pas faire ça, merde !  
- Bien sûr que si, je le veux ! Un jour, Hora et moi aurons notre jardin parfait ! Et personne ne nous empêchera d'y arriver ! Le monde entier nous en sera reconnaissant !  
- Ça fait du bien à entendre, ça ! s'exclama Hora qui venait d'arriver avec les deux enfants d'apparence albinos.  
- Vous pouvez pas faire ça…  
- Au contraire, si on est là, c'est parce qu'on le peut. J'ai été bien heureux de partager mes idées avec toi, Hizaki, mais maintenant, les choses vont un peu trop loin… fit bien calmement l'aîné d'eux trois.  
- Alan, Élizabeth… ordonna l'efféminé.

Aussitôt, les deux enfants se mirent à marcher lentement vers Hizaki, leurs deux regards étincelants comme jamais d'une sombre malice.

- Non, non… Non ! Kamijo ! Fais quelque chose ! hurla-t-il alors que les jumeaux se jetaient sur lui.

**oOoOo**

Il continuait d'enregistrer ce qui se disait chez Kaya et Hora à partir de son cellulaire, remerciant Hizaki d'avoir eut cette idée brillante, et sortit de la pièce pour aller passer un coup de fil à Juka, mais tomba sur la boîte vocale.

- Bonsoir, ex-inspecteur. Je suis Kamijo de la Tokyo Gazette, vous vous rappelez de moi, peut-être… Je viens de dégotter quelques informations très, très utiles pour l'enquête…

Il entendit alors Hizaki lui hurler de faire quelque chose à l'autre bout du fil, dans la pièce d'à côté. Son cœur rata un battement.

- Rappelez-moi, dit-il précipitamment au policier avant de raccrocher et de se jeter sur son téléphone portable. Hizaki ?!

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'il avait pris le message du journaliste, il avait bien entendu une voix lointaine dans l'enregistrement. En jouant un peu avec le volume, il avait fini par comprendre ce qui s'était dit, malgré la mauvaise qualité du son. Alerté, au lieu de rappeler Kamijo, il vérifia son adresse sur la carte d'affaire qu'il lui avait donnée et la fourra dans sa poche. Il allait pour partir, mais Yuko l'intercepta.

- Où tu vas ?  
- Ils m'ont appelé au bureau, ils ont une urgence… Je reviens aussi vite que possible, je te le promets !

Il l'embrassa sur une joue et décampa pour se rendre jusqu'à chez Kamijo. Il n'y avait aucune voiture dans l'entrée, mais des lampes étaient allumées, à l'intérieur. Il se gara, puis descendit ; Il allait frapper avant d'entrer, mais remarqua que la porte était mal fermée. Il la poussa et entra, restant toutefois dans l'entrée.

- Kamijo ? appela-t-il, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse.

Il décida donc de faire le tour de l'appartement. Tout semblait en ordre, cependant, la petite enregistreuse qui traînait sur la table capta son attention. Il la prit et rembobina la cassette pour en écouter le contenu.

"- _...obligé d'embarquer dans le jeu de Hora… ! T'as encore des chances d'éviter la prison ! Par contre, si tu laisses ses New Vogue Children me tuer, tu peux oublier ta liberté…  
_- _Liberté ?! Quelle liberté ?!  
_- _Tu veux pas faire ça, merde !  
_- _Bien sûr que si, je le veux ! Un jour, Hora et moi aurons notre jardin parfait ! Et personne ne nous empêchera d'y arriver ! Le monde entier nous en sera reconnaissant !  
_- _Ça fait du bien à entendre, ça !  
_- _Vous pouvez pas faire ça…  
_- _Au contraire, si on est là, c'est parce qu'on le peut. J'ai été bien heureux de partager mes idées avec toi, Hizaki, mais maintenant, les choses vont un peu trop loin…  
_- _Alan, Élizabeth…  
_- _Non, non… Non ! Kamijo ! Fais quelque chose !  
_- _HIZAKI ?!_ "

Puis, s'en suivit des cris à vous glacer le sang ; Il appuya sur le bouton "Stop". Il avait reconnu les voix de Hora et de Hizaki, le fait qu'ils aient été nommés aidant, mais la troisième voix… Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'aurai su mettre le doigt dessus.

Kamijo avait sûrement entendu ça aussi, il avait donc du se précipiter chez Hora… Il décida donc de prendre ce chemin : il devait en avoir le cœur net, surtout si c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Il frissonna. Venait-il d'écouter la mort atroce de son beau-frère ?

Rien ne semblait clocher à l'extérieur de la maison du scientifique, il n'y avait que la voiture de ce dernier dans l'allée… Il descendit de la sienne pour faire le tour du bâtiment, regarder par les fenêtres et bref, tout inspecter à distance. Tout semblait en ordre jusqu'à ce qu'il voie une silhouette entrer par une porte secondaire à l'arrière de la demeure. L'avait-on vu ?

Il retourna en vitesse à son automobile et démarra pour revenir chez lui, en passant par chez le journaliste pour aller récupérer l'enregistreuse. Il réessaierait de le rappeler plus tard.


	21. Chapter 21 : C'est comme ça que

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 21

Pas tout à fait comme prévu

Se mettant à paniquer à cause de tous ces bruits étranges, des bruits mouillés, macabres, mêlés aux cris torturés de Hizaki, il raccrocha et parti en trombe. Une chance qu'il l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Hora voulait le voir, comme ça, il savait où se rendre. Il se gara n'importe comment et entra dans la maison sans frapper.

-Hizaki ! hurla-t-il.

Dans la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir, Kaya se tourna vers Hora, l'air inquiet.

-Reste ici, lui ordonna le scientifique en allant voir ce qui se passait dans la maison.  
-Maman… appela Elizabeth quelques secondes à peine après le départ de son père.

Il dirigea son regard sur ses enfants ; Le garçon tenait quelque chose dans ses petites mains sanglantes.

-Regarde ce qu'Alan a trouvé !  
-Fais-moi voir, Alan, mon chéri… fit-il en enlevant son gant.

L'enfant lui tendit un téléphone cellulaire sur lequel affichait la durée du dernier appel effectué, comme s'il avait transmis une conversation dans les dernières minutes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la liste de numéro entrant et sortant. Un appel sortant pour Kamijo, il y avait à peine une dizaine de minutes. Il allait pour appeler Hora, mais remarqua que le numéro de Juka suivait, un peu plus loin derrière celui de Kamijo. Il essuya le portable avec un bout de drap qui n'était pas déjà imbibé de sang et mémorisa le numéro avant de l'effacer. Il ne noterait plus tard.  
Il sursauta en entendant des éclats de voix dans le couloir.  
En sortant de la chambre, le propriétaire de la maison vit le journaliste marche d'un pas plutôt rapide vers lui.

-Vous ! s'écria ledit journaliste.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? On entre pas chez les gens comme ça !  
-Qu'avez-vous fait à Hizaki ?!  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Sortez d'ici !  
-Où est Hizaki ?!  
-Il n'est pas ici, en tout cas.  
-Menteur !  
-Sortez d'ici !  
-Il m'a dit que vous vouliez le voir !  
-C'était à l'université. Je ne ramène pas mes étudiants chez moi !  
-Je l'ai entendu hurler !  
-Rentrez chez vous, allez vous calmer… !  
-Je savais qu'on pouvait pas vous faire confiance !  
-Pardon, euh… s'immisça Kaya dans la conversation où régnait une certaine animosité, tendant le téléphone portable de Hizaki au professeur. Il sait…  
-C'est à lui ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

Le scientifique chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Kaya qui acquiesça avant de partir en direction du laboratoire.

-Vous écoutez c'que j'vous dis, connard ?! cracha Kamijo en attrapant l'autre par le col de sa chemise.  
-Lâchez-moi. Je veux vous montrer quelque chose.  
-Seulement si c'est pour me montrer où est Hizaki !  
-C'est là-bas, suivez-moi.

Le journaliste lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais finit par le lâcher pour le suivre. Il le guida dans une chambre qu'on pouvait constater sanguinolente malgré le mauvais éclairage. Deux jeunes enfants y jouaient. Il réprima un haut le cœur.

-Alan, Elizabeth, dans la salle de bain, tout de suite. Et ne touchez à _rien_ !

Les deux enfants obéirent comme Kaya arrivait avec une seringue et que Kamijo réalisait qu'il y avait un cadavre fraîchement mort dans la pièce, un cadavre aux longs cheveux blond.

-Non…

Hora prit la seringue des mains de l'efféminé.

-V-vous… l'avez tué ?!  
-Non, il est tombé du ciel amoché comme ça ! Bien sûr que si, nous l'avons tué ! lâcha le scientifique en lui injectant rapidement le contenu de la seringue dans le cou.  
-C'est quoi ça ?! décria-t-il en le repoussant.  
-Morphine ! fit-il tout simplement en entraînant Kaya à l'extérieur, verrouillant la porte de l'extérieur. Vas faire prendre leur bain aux enfants, j'vais me débarrasser de sa voiture.

**oOoOoOo**

-Comment il a fait pour savoir, merde !  
-J'en sais rien, Hizaki a dû l'appeler sans qu'on le voit…  
-Comment tu veux qu'il ait fait ça, hein ?  
-Mais j'en sais rien ! Son numéro était dans les appels sortants de son téléphone, c'est tout ce que je sais !  
-Eh merde ! C'est une saloperie de journaliste, en plus ! S'il a appelé qui que ce soit d'autre, on est fichu !  
-Il doit pas avoir eu le temps…  
-Va falloir le tuer aussi, on a pas le choix !  
-Pas ce soir ! Les enfants se sont gavés avec Hizaki !  
-Je sais, mais on pourra pas le garder indéfiniment !  
-Je sais, c'est pas ce que je dis… Enfin, en plus, là, les enfants sont au lit…  
-Je sais, je sais ! Je m'occuperai de ça demain soir, en revenant de l'université…  
-Tout ira bien, Hora… On l'aura notre Perfect Garden… fit-il avec un sourire légèrement mal assuré, posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre.  
-J'y compte bien !

**oOoOoOo**

Il aurait du faire part de ses nouvelles trouvailles à Mana sur le champ, mais comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire, il préféra repousser ce moment. Il était persuadé que Kaya n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire de fous et s'il avait informé Mana tout de suite, _elle_ aurait bien pu se faire coffrer, _elle_ aussi. Il ne voulait pas que ça se produise, d'une part parce que ça serait comme emprisonner _une innocente_, de l'autre, parce qu'il avait peut-être un peu plus que de la simple sympathie pour _elle_. Donc, il voulait l'avertir, _la_ mettre en garde contre Hora. Ce matin-là, c'était avec cette idée qu'il se rendait chez _elle_.

**oOoOoOo**

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, il en était venu à oublier que Juka devait venir le voir, Il s'arrangea en quatrième vitesse avant d'aller répondre.

-Bonjour ! fit-il, ravi de voir le blond de l'autre côté de la porte.  
-Bonjour ! Vous semblez en pleine forme, aujourd'hui !  
-Allons, je crois que ce n'est plus nécessaire de se vouvoyer, maintenant…  
-C'est vrai…  
-Tu entres ?  
-Oui, oui ! Il faut que je te parle d'un truc important, en fait… fit-il en mettant les pieds à l'intérieur.  
-Ah ? retourna-t-il en fermant la porte.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, l'air grave ; Il semblait hésitant.

-Je sais pas… Enfin, c'est vrai, quoi, j'ai aucune idée de comment c'est, ta vie chez ton cousin et comment il agit avec toi, mais…

Il s'interrompit, le regard ancré dans celui de Kaya, ce qui le perdit un peu. Et l'impulsion du moment le poussa à aller l'embrasser tendrement.

Ça fit monter le rouge aux joues du plus petit.

-Pardon, fit l'ex-inspecteur de police en détournant les yeux. Je devrais pas faire ça…  
-C'est pas grave… dit doucement l'efféminé en attrapant sa main.

L'aîné eu un petit rire un peu jaune.

-Enfin, si… C'est pas si inconsidérable… J'ai une femme sur le point d'accoucher, quand même…

Il soupira alors que Kaya baissait ses prunelles sur le plancher.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, ajouta encore le plus grand.  
-C'est pas grave, j't'assure… répondit l'autre, un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Mais je crois pas que c'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler, hein ?  
-Euh, oui… Hier... J'ai reçu un appel d'un journaliste qui voulait que je le rencontre… Je me suis donc rendu chez lui et j'ai trouvé une enregistreuse sur laquelle on entend une discussion entre Hora, Hizaki et une troisième personne que j'ai pas reconnue… Et c'était plutôt louche…

Le cœur du cadet rata un battement. Il regarda Juka avec un air inquiet.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?  
-Hora est quelqu'un de dangereux, Kaya… dit-il gravement en sortant l'enregistreuse de la poche de son manteau pour lui faire écouter ce qui avait été enregistré la veille.

Maintenant, il comprenait comment Kamijo avait su pour Hizaki, mais le fait que Juka le savait aussi faisait monter la panique ne flèche en lui. Et s'il faisait une erreur fatale que le dénoncerait, lui aussi ?

-Oh mon Dieu ! fit-il d'une voix étouffée, plaquant une main devant sa bouche, retenant ses larmes avec peine alors que Juka éteignait l'enregistrement. Je… Je… Je savais pas qu'il en était rendu là… !  
-Quoi ?  
-Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il l'a tué ?  
-J'en sais rien…. Mais je pense pas que Hizaki s'en soit sorti…  
-Putain… je pensais pas que…  
-Oui ?  
-Je savais qu'il… il faisait des expériences louches, mais… mais, je…

Il éclata en sanglots, se jetant dans les bras du policier.

-J'en ai marre de vivre comme ça ! s'écria-t-il. J'en ai assez de la routine ! Sors-moi d'ici, Juka…  
-Kaya…  
-Ou au moins, change-moi les idées… tu veux ? supplia-t-il. S'il-te-plaît…  
-…

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre; Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait eu ce genre de réaction. Il se contenta de lui frotter le dos.  
Kaya releva son regard humide vers lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-Je devrais pas faire ça, je sais, mais… Avant que tu arrives dans ma vie, je commençais à croire que l'amour était mort…  
-Kaya…  
-Je sais, je sais… Mais… (Il l'embrassa.) J'lui dirai rien, à ta femme… Elle saura jamais rien…  
-Je peux pas, Kaya….  
-Juste une fois… (Il l'embrassa encore.) J'ai juste… besoin de me changer les idées… S'il te plaît…. Le supplia-t-il en déboutonnant son manteau. Personne ne le saura, ça restera entre nous…

Cette fois, ce fut au tous de Juka d'aller l'embrasser, puis il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-C'est pas correct de faire ça… lui souffla-t-il  
-Je sais… mais… j'en ai vraiment besoin…

Il le tira jusqu'à sa chambre, s'attendant à une certaine résistance, mais n'en trouvant aucune. Il resta adossé au panneau de la porte qu'il venait de fermer, le temps de réaliser ce qui allait se passer sous peu. Il n'eut toutefois pas vraiment le temps de réaliser complètement, le blond était revenu l'embrasser avec une passion qu'il ne lui connaissait jusqu'alors pas. Il fut d'abord surpris, mais se laissa faire, c'était bien ce qu'il voulait, après tout !  
Et ils eurent vite fait de se retrouver sur le lit à s'enlever leurs vêtements, jusqu'à ce que Kaya se retrouve torse nu. Juka figea.

-Que… quoi ? fit le travesti en déglutissant difficilement.  
-Tu… euh… tu… je… mais… Pourquoi ?! bafouilla-t-il en se levant.

Le cadet s'assit dans son lit, la tête basse, piteux alors que l'autre continuait de balbutier un peu n'importe quoi, choisissant finalement de ramasser ses affaires pour s'en aller.

-Juka ! Attends ! s'écria-t-il en partant à sa suite, attrapant un peignoir au vol.

Il réussit à le rejoindre alors qu'il allait sortir de la maison.

-Attends ! T'en vas pas… se lamenta-t-il  
-Désolé… fit-il simplement en lui tournant le dos pour partir.

Kaya le regarda partir, impuissant et amer.

-Je t'aime, lança-t-il alors que le policier allait monter dans sa voiture.

Celui-ci arrêta son mouvement, le regarda puis secoua la tête avant de s'en aller réellement.


	22. Chapter 22 : si le monde me lit

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 22

Plus près

Les joues ruissellantes de larmes, il regarda l'automobile s'éloigner et lorsqu'il fut à nouveaux complètement seul -puisque les jumeaux étaient dans le laboratoire, toujours en train de passer des tests, et Kamijo était enfermé dans la chambre où Hizaki avait été à moitié dévoré vivant- il hurla de rage, se rappelant ce que Dada lui avait dit, peu de temps auparavant. Il retourna à l'intérieur, ayant envie de tout drétuire sur son passage, et se rua sur le téléphone le plus près pour composer le numéro de Dada, justement.

- Allô ?

- J'te déteste !

- Hein ? Quoi ? C'est qui ?

- Pourquoi t'as toujours raison ?!

- Euh... Kaya ?

- Quoi ?! renvoya-t-il, aggressivement.

- Okais, bon... Calme toi un peu, okais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- À ton avis ?!

- Ouais, bon, pour que tu m'appelles, en larmes, en me hurlant que tu me déteste parce que j'avais raison... Ta blondasse vient d'apprendre que t'étais un homme et a pris ses jambes à son cou, c'est ça ?

- Perspicace... !

- Bon alors, tu m'appelais seulement pour me dire que tu me hais ?

- Non. J'veux que tu viennes ici.

- Hum...

- Dada, tu ramènes ton cul ici, tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu veux pas servir de repas !

- Me menace pas comme ça !

- J'te jure que je lâche les jumeaux après toi si tu te rammènes pas dans la prochaine heure !

- Voyons ! Ça va pas la tête ?! ... Enfin... J'arrive dans une demie heure, okais ?

Kaya ne lui répondit pas ; il lui raccrocha au nez. Il retourna à sa chambre pour finir de se déshabiller et ne garder que son peignoir. Il réussit à sécher ses larmes, mais il n'en était pas moins en colère et frustré. Il avait attendu Dada dans l'entrée, donc il lui ouvrit aussitôt qu'il eut mis les pieds sur le balcon et le tira à l'intérieur, sans même le saluer, pour le plaquer à la porte pour l'embrasser presque sauvagement.

- Hey ! J'suis pas ton p'tit con de flic, j'te signale !

- M'en fiche ! retourna-t-il en le traînant plus ou moins contre son gré jusqu'à sa chambre où il le poussa sur son lit pour monter à califourchon sur lui.

- Ça va, j'ai compris ! fit Dada en levant les yeux au ciel. J'croyais que t'avais finit cette phase-là de ta vie...

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Quelle phase ?

- Coucher avec moi quand t'es frustré.

- Ouais, c'est ça... Maintenant, tu la fermes ! lâcha-t-il en lui déboutonnant sa chemise.

- Si tu veux, mais c'est pas vrai que c'est toi qui va être sur le dessus !

Sur ces mots, il s'empressa d'échanger leur rôle, faisant, du même coup, disparaître son pantalon...

oOoOo

Aucun des deux ne dormait, cependant, ils préféraient faire comme si c'était le cas. Kaya avait refermé ses bras autour de la taille de Dada et avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda l'aîné.

- Je vais attendre que Hora revienne... Et je vais l'envoyer chez Juka avec les jumeaux.

- Tu sais que j'étais pas sérieux en disant que tu pouvais tuer sa femme...

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je veux Juka et je vais l'avoir !

- Si tu veux, mais je doute que les sentiments que tu lui portes se fassent réciproques avec ça...

- Ta gueule.

- Okais, mais t'attends pas à un conte de fée...

Il s'assit dans son lit, fixant le vide devant lui.

- J'aurai jamais exactement ce que je veux. Je sais que c'est impossible, mais je le veux quand même. Je vais donc m'arranger pour avoir quelque chose qui lui ressemble le plus possible... Peu m'importe le prix...

- D'accord, soupira-t-il, mais essaie de pas trop te mettre dans le pétrin...

Il allait ajouter autre chose, mais le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant puis de refermant se fit entendre. Kaya hoqueta et se leva pour aller revêtir son peignoir en vitesse pour aller voir de qui il s'agissait. Dans le couloir, il tomba sur Hora.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

- J'ai démissionné.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils.

- Pour nous protéger. J'ai dit qu'on partait pour Tokushima.

- Mais...

- Ils vont venir voir ici, tôt ou tard, Kaya... Je vais sécuriser le labo et on va partir pour quelques temps à Tokushima...

- Je veux pas y aller, dit-il fermement.

- Kaya...

- Non ! Je veux pas y retourner !

- Retourner où ? questionna Dada qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Il veut qu'on aille à Tokushima, Dada !

- Ça sera que pour quelques jours, le temps qu'ils viennent voir qu'il n'y a rien, ici...

- Hora... t'es conscient que c'est là-bas que ses parents sont morts... ?

Le cadet frémit.

- Je veux pas y retourner, Hora... geignit-il d'un ton suppliant.

- Bon écoutez... S'il faut vraiment que vous désertiez la place, alors Kaya a qu'à venir chez moi...

Le plus petit posa un regard brillant d'espoir sur l'homme derrière lui. Le scientifique semblait hésiter, il prit un moment pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Ok, tu iras chez Dada.

Il eut un soupir soulagé.

- Merci Hora.

- Tu vas partir dès ce soir... Et tu ne dois en aucun cas mettre le nez dehors ! On ne doit pas savoir que tu n'es pas avec moi à Tokushima !

- Et toi ? Tu vas partir seul là-bas ?

- J'y vais avec Kamijo, son aide me sera précieuse...

- Et les enfants ?

- Ils viendront avec moi...

Leur mère eut l'air inquiète pendant un instant, mais se ravisa.

- Oh... C'est que j'aurais trouvé une prochaine victime, en fait...

- Ah ?

- Je sais pas si tu vas pouvoir arranger ça, pendant que tu seras là-bas...

- Qui c'est ?

- Tu sais, Juka, le policier...

- Non ! Je m'en prends pas à lui !

- Non ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Pas lui ! Sa femme !

- ...

- Et je veux que, lui, tu le rammènes vivant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne nous nuira plus, s'il est ici et si on le tuait, il ne pourrait pas nous être utile, en cas de besoin...

- Kaya...

- Hora, tu tues sa putain de femme, j'te dis ! s'écria-t-il.

- ... D'accord, je vais arranger ça...

- Le plus tôt possible !

- Okay ! Okay ! J'ai compris ! Bon, allez ! Vas faire tes valises !

Kaya tourna vivement les talons pour partir en direction de sa chambre, Dada quelques pas plus loin dans son dos.

- Tu sais, sweetie, je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée... dit-il doucement.

- Et alors ?! T'avais qu'à pas me la donner !

- Kaya, tu fais ça sans réfléchir...

- Y'a aucun mal à vivre impulsivement !

- Tu vas finir par le regretter, un jour...

- Ben ça sera pas aujourd'hui !

Il fit donc rapidement ses valises et suivit l'autre effeminé dans sa voiture, après avoir revêtu autre chose que son peignoire. Arrivés chez l'aîné, il commença à se sentir mal, comme un poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sachant ce qui était en train de se produire, alors qu'il prenait appui sur la voiture.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que... ? fit-il, inquiété.

Mais Kaya ne répondit pas, il était plutôt concentré à ce que ses jambes ne le lâchent pas.

- Du calme, okais ? proposa-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Du calme, respire, tu veux ? On va rentrer, je te laisse mon lit, si tu veux... Je m'occuperai de tes affaires...

Le plus petit s'aggrippa à lui et se laissa guider à l'intérieur, la tête tombante, une main sur la poitrine. Il se laissa succomber en tombant sur le lit du locataire.

Locataire qui appela aussitôt Hora pour savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Le scientifique, avant de partir pour leur ville natale, à Kaya et lui, avec ses enfants et le journaliste, passa donc chez Dada pour lui laisser la médication de Kaya, lui expliquant la procédure à suivre puis s'en alla.

oOoOo

Il allait devoir se servir de Kamijo, surtout s'il était déjà recherché par la police, ce qui était fort probablement déjà le cas. Il alla le chercher dans la chambre qu'il avait rapidement comme mise à neuf, ayant disposé des restes du corps de Hizaki plus tôt dans la journée.

- Debout, tu viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il.

Il ne bougea pas.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- J'en ai rien à foutre.

- Écoute-moi bien, Kamijo. Tu veux que je me fasse arrêter, n'est-ce pas ?

Le captif leva les yeux vers lui.

- Pour ça, il faut que tu restes vivant. Or, si tu fais pas ce que je te demande de faire, je t'éliminerai dans le temps de le dire, on s'entend... Et aucun de nous deux ne veux ça puisque tu veux pouvoir rapporter ton histoire et moi, j'ai besoin de toi pour quelques bricoles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- J'aurais besoin que tu te fasses passer pour une certain Yamamoto Kotarou dans un motel de Tokushima où j'ai réservé une chambre sous ce nom.

- Pourquoi pas en avoir pris une à votre nom, ça aurait été plus simple.

- Justement, on m'aurait retrouvé tout de suite, si je n'avais fait que ça. J'ai loué deux chambres, pour tout dire, une à mon nom, l'autre au nom de Yamamoto.

Le journaliste fit une grimace d'incompréhension sarcastique.

- Pourquoi ? C'est con !

- Non ! puisque comme ça, s'ils viennent ici, ils voient que je ne suis pas ici. Ils vont fouiller dans la maison et finir par découvrir que nous sommes là-bas. Donc ils déboulent là-bas, demandent à la réception s'il y a une location à mon nom, on leur répond que oui, chambre 45, ils vont voir mais je suis pas là et n'y mettrai jamais les pieds. Pour le reste, je garde ça secret.

- Ça va foirer... Et si jamais tu t'en sors ?

- On revient ici dès que je vois qu'ils ne sont plus dans ma maison et n'ont rien trouvé de suspect.

- Comment ?

- J'ai mis des caméras ! fit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

- Et t'es conscient que si je réussi à m'échapper, après ça, toi, t'es mal foutu... Kaya de même...

- Oh, Kaya a plus de chance d'y échapper que moi, avec son état d'esprit... pensa-t-il à voix haute.

- ...

- ... Alors tu viens ou je te tue tout de suite ?

Le brun soupira en se levant.

- D'accord, je viens...


	23. Chapter 23 : ohohoh

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 23

Explication

Il avait déjà préparé quelques bagages, que le stricte nécessaire, il était donc déjà fin prêt à partir. De plus, il s'était arrangé pour que plus rien de suspect ne soit toujours présent dans la demeure ; la chambre où Hizaki avait servi de joyeux festin à Elizabeth et Alan avait donc été nettoyée de fond en comble, elle était maintenant impeccable. Les caméras sans fils étaient aussi toutes en place, dissimulée dans chacune des pièces, ne laissant aucun angle mort, sans oublier qu'elles étaient toute programmées sur une fréquence sécurisée captée seulement par l'ordinateur portable du scientifique. Il passa une dernière fois au laboratoire pour vérifier que toutes ses recherches quand aux NVC et l'enquête en court avaient été supprimées de sa base de donnée après avoir été soigneusement transférées sur un disque dur portable qu'il mit dans son sac pour tout avoir à portée de main une fois à Tokushima.

Puis, il sortit les jumeaux de leur couveuse pour leur expliquer un peu ce qui se passait – ils étaient déjà en âge de comprendre – et les habiller avec des vêtements moins voyant que les genres d'uniformes que Kaya leur avait dessiné. Il les fit sortir du laboratoire pour mieux le verrouiller et enclencher le système d'alarme ; les enfants finirent par le suivre alors qu'il allait chercher le journaliste avant d'enfin prendre la direction de sa voiture. Il rangea tout son équipement et le reste des bagages dans le coffre, mais garda toutefois son ordinateur portable pour le tendre à Kamijo alors qu'il s'installait derrière le volant.

Ils prirent alors la route vers ce qui était la ville natale de Kaya et Hora.

En chemin, il jetait de rapide coup d'œil au captif, cette fois-ci, celui-ci détourna les siens vers le paysage défilant à l'extérieur.

-Si tu veux tant qu'on ne te retrouve pas, pourquoi tu prends ta voiture et pas la mienne ?

-J'ai pensé à ça aussi, t'inquiète ! Je sais ce que je fais.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un certain silence, si bien que tous les passagers étaient endormis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent audit motel. Le chauffeur réveilla le journaliste, lui laissa un certain temps pour revenir à lui, puis lui ordonna d'aller chercher les clés de la chambre qu'il avait réservée au nom de Yamamoto, chose qu'il fit.

Quant à lui, il vérifia qu'il était bel et bien stationné devant la chambre qu'il avait prise à son propre nom et attendit le retour de Kamijo.

-Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? fit-il en revenant à la voiture avec une moue.

-Tu vas à la chambre avec les enfants.

Ceux-ci venaient d'ailleurs de se réveiller ; Hora se tourna vers eux.

-Surveillez-le. Il ne doit, en aucun cas, appeler à l'aide. C'est compris ?

Alan et Elizabeth se regardèrent, puis acquièrent.

-Oui, papa ! firent-ils en chœur, de défaisant de leur ceinture de sécurité pour sortir et suivre l'otage de leur père jusqu'à cette première chambre.

Hora les regarda se rendre à destination avant d'aller chercher les clés de la seconde chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il laissa des traces de son passage, touchant un peu à tout, défaisant les draps du lit, allumant les lampes, le téléviseur, zappant un peu, puis éteignant le tout, allant aussi ouvrir et fermer les robinets de la salle de bain ainsi que tirer la chasse de la toilette. Il passa la chambre en revue et, une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il passa prendre ses affaires dans la voiture, puis alla rejoindre les trois autres dans la chambre Yamamoto.

Il avait fait exprès de prendre celle-ci avec une bonne vue sur celle qui devait être la sienne. Ainsi, il saurait quand la police viendrait faire son tour et constater qu'il occupait bel et bien cette chambre.

Lorsqu'il entra, les jumeaux regardaient un programme télévisé et Kamijo était assis sur un des deux lits, apparemment en train de réfléchir. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé le temps que le scientifique installa son attirail de recherche et de surveillance vidéo.

Il était en train de jeter un coup d'oeil aux caméras de la maison lorsqu'Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et se mit à le fixer, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux vers elle.

-Où est maman ? demanda-telle, le regardant directement dans les yeux.

-Chez un ami, répondit-il, simplement, avant de se retourner à l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

-Quand est-ce qu'on la reverra ? enchaîna la gamine qui avait maintenant l'air d'avoir huit ou neuf ans.

-Bientôt.

-Elle me manque... fit-elle, à mi-voix, allant prendre la main de son frère en se retournant vers le téléviseur.

Il y eut un court silence que le châtain rompit.

-Ils ont des sentiments ?

Hora le regarda, les sourcils levés.

-Ce sont des enfants ! Bien sûr qu'ils ont des sentiments !

-Mais vous les avez créés... Je veux dire... La technologie est rendue assez loin pour qu'on donne des émotions aux robots ?

Le père des enfants éclata de rire.

-Non. Par contre, la génétique est avancée à un point tel que l'on peut presque créer un être humain de toute part !

-Presque ?

-On ne peut simplement pas créer un être vivant à partir de rien. Il nous faut une base, quelque chose contenant de l'ADN, dans ce cas-ci, de l'ADN humain. Alors que ce soit un cheveu, une goutte de sang ou un bras, peu importe, il ne nous faut seulement que de l'ADN pour nous servir de base.

-C'est donc comme ça que vous avez créé vos… Enfants… ?

-En très, très résumé, oui.

-Et en moins résumé ?

-En gros, j'ai utilisé un utérus artificiel, tu sais, un peu dans le même genre que ce qu'on utilise pour la fécondation in vitro ? J'ai pris ça et je l'ai modifié un peu. J'y ai implanté quelques ovules créés à partir de l'ADN de Kaya. La plupart d'entre eux n'ont tout simplement pas survécu, les autres, je les ai tous fécondés avec mon sperme dont j'avais légèrement modifié la structure pour y implanter un gêne d'animal chasseur pour que les enfants à naître nous aident à la construction de notre Perfect Garden à Kaya et moi.

-En tuant des gens…

-En éliminant les hétéros qui n'ont jamais voulu comprendre quoi que ce soit ! répondit-il sur une note un peu plus agressive. Tous que des imbéciles préférant rire de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas au lieu de s'instruire !

-Je vois… Mais pour en revenir aux enfants ?

-Hum… Et bien, plusieurs ovules ont rejeté les gênes que j'avais ajouté à mon sperme, j'ai préféré me débarrasser de ceux-ci avant que ça n'affecte ceux qui restaient, ceux-ci sont devenus Alan et Elizabeth. Après quelque jours, je les ai transféré dans une couveuse spéciale où la 'grossesse' put se terminer sans trop d'anicroche.

-Mais ils sont albinos… Ni toi, ni Kaya ne l'êtes…

-Oh ça, c'était seulement que pour des raisons esthétiques.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bon ! Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez raconté comme ça !

-Si vous le dites… Vous êtes un prof génial… Je comprends mieux pourquoi… pourquoi Hizaki parlait sans cesse de toi…

-Hum…

Il l'ignora et retourna à son ordinateur.

oOoOoOo

Il s'était enfermé dans son bureau dès qu'il fut rentré et n'en était pas ressortit depuis, les derniers événements l'ayant quelque peu bouleversé. Il ne comprenait plus grand-chose à tout ce qui se déroulait depuis quelques semaines… Comment avait-il pu s'enticher d'un homme ?! Bien sûr, il croyait que Kaya était une femme, mais encore ! Il y avait eut plein de signes pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'était pas le cas, maintenant qu'il y pensait, mais il n'avait rien vu de tout ça.

Et il y avait l'enregistrement qu'il avait trouvé chez Kamijo… Il prit l'enregistreuse qu'il avait laissé sur son pupitre, la fit tourner dans ses mains, comme si, ainsi, il obtiendrait la solution de l'enquête, puis finit par réécouter son contenu.

Se pouvait-il, tout compte fait, que la voix qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas pu identifier soit celle de Kaya ? Il fit rembobiner la cassette et écouta cette partie en boucle, repensant à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec le travesti. L'ex-inspecteur fronça les sourcils : Les deux personnes ne concordaient pas ! Comment est-ce qu'un homme aussi pleurnichard et faible pouvait être complice d'un meurtre aussi sordide ?! Il y avait des limites à jouer un rôle ! Sans compter que les acteurs avaient toujours une faille dans leur jeu… Là, il n'y avait rien pour le trahir… Il trouva deux solutions à ça : Soit Kaya était un acteur hors paire, soit il n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire.

Il repensa alors aux moments de faiblesse qu'il avait. La fois où ils étaient sortis ensemble et que l'efféminé avait fini par avoir un malaise, une fois qu'il l'eut reconduit chez lui… Il l'avait alors comparé à une femme qui avait peur que son mari la batte.

Juka s'arrêta un moment : Peut-être que Kaya avait peur que Hora ne le tue aussi ? Et ça serait ce qui le rendait aussi nerveux et qui déclencherait ses crises… ?

Il se frotta le menton en faisant d'autres liens dans sa tête : Kaya n'était donc pas la cousine de Hora, mais fort probablement son conjoint et l'éclat de voix masculine qu'il avait entendue, une fois, appartenait sûrement à Kaya, justement.

Il ouvrit alors son ordinateur et attendit qu'il démarre pour noter son tout nouveau raisonnement dans son traitement de texte. Lorsqu'il eut terminé et enregistré cette nouvelle portion d'enquête, il se demanda s'il ferait mieux d'appeler Mana tout de suite ou s'il ferait mieux d'attendre de tenir un plus gros poisson avant de le faire.

Il allait pour décrocher le téléphone quand on frappa doucement à la porte de son bureau et que Yuko passa la tête dans l'embrasure ; Ça le sortit brusquement de ses réflexions.

-Excuse-moi, je te dérange… fit-elle en esquissant un mouvement pour refermer le panneau.

-Oh ! Non, c'est pas grave, ça attendra…

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui… J'ai besoin de me changer un peu les idées… Je reprendrai ça demain, dit-il en éteignant l'écran de son ordinateur, puis se levant en fermant les dossiers sur sa surface de travail et rangeant l'enregistreuse dans un tiroir. Bon…

-Tu viens dîner ? C'est pour ça que je venais te voir, à la base…

-Ah ! Oui, ça ferait du bien !

-J'imagine, t'es enfermé là-dedans depuis des heures… fit-elle remarquer en prenant la direction de la salle à manger où la table était déjà toute mise.

Ce fut un repas normal comme il n'en avait eu depuis longtemps ; il en fut d'ailleurs heureux. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils en furent à laver la vaisselle, son histoire avec Kaya lui revint en tête.

-Yuko... ?

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai l'air… gay ?

Elle lui fit face, les sourcils levés.

-Mais c'est quoi, c'te question ?! lui retourna-t-elle en riant.

-Non, mais… Ris pas ! Réponds !

-On te taquine à propos de tes cheveux blonds, au boulot ? fit-elle sur le même ton.

-Non, c'est pas ça ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre, sentant ses joues rosir.

-… Tu t'intéresses à un homme… ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit pincement au cœur perceptible.

-Non ! C'est plutôt le contraire…

-Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. C'est rien, ça ! C'est pas toi qui as un problème, mais plutôt lui qui a bon goût !

Ils rirent et il alla l'embrasser avant de finir leur corvée.


	24. Chapter 24 : le wqt est un animal marin

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 24

Dérangé, dérangement et dérangeant

Il se fit réveiller par un bip répétitif et quelque peu strident, un peu comme celui d'un réveil-matin. En effet, il avait passé une partie de la nuit éveillé à, justement, attendre cette alarme qu'il avait installée en cas d'infraction dans le manoir, il avait toutefois succombé au sommeil aux petites heures du matin. Sans se soucier du regard interrogateur de Kamijo, il jeta un coup d'oeil aux caméras de surveillance : celle qui donnait sur l'allée montrait une automobile noire, sûrement une voiture dite de police-fantôme, se dit-il.

oOoOoOo

Malgré le temps précieux qu'il avait pris avec sa femme pendant la soirée (Et il n'est aucunement question ici de sexe ! Rappelez-vous le fin du dernier chapitre, enfin ! Yuko est tout de même rendue à quelque chose comme 8 mois et demi de grossesse ! Voire même plus...) qui lui avait quelque peu changé les idées, lorsqu'il alla se mettre au lit, son enquête revint instantanément le hanter. Ainsi, il eut un mal de fou à s'endormir et aussi se réveilla-t-il tôt, en sursaut, se répétant mentalement qu'il devait appeler Mana. Il eut cependant le bon sens de jeter un coup d'oeil au réveil-matin avant de ce faire. Constatant qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour un coup de téléphone, il se leva discrètement pour ne pas réveiller sa douce et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Il était tout de même clair que tous les crimes avaient la même source, on tenait donc un suspect. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans toute cette restait encore ce qui avait motivé un brillant professeur scientifique de niveau universitaire à créer ces macaques sanguinaires. On raconte que certaines formes de folie ne se développent qu'après un certain âge... C'était peut-être le cas de Hora ?

oOoOoOo

Une dizaine d'année plus tôt...

Comme à son habitude, après le cour de rattrapage que Hora donnait, un soir par semaine, à Kaya, il le reconduisit chez lui. Il n'allait pas sans dire qu'ils dissimulaient, avec tant de bien que de mal, leur relation amoureuse. À vrai dire, tout le monde se doutait bien de quelque chose, mais comme ça renfermait deux sujets tabous, celui d'une relation professeur/élève en plus d'une relation homosexuelle, on préférait garder les yeux fermés là dessus. Mieux valait qu'il en reste ainsi, d'ailleurs.

Kaya descendit donc de la voiture, après avoi réchangé un baiser avec son enseignant et lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, pour prendre le chemin de sa demeure, un sourire rêveur dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait privilégié d'être ainsi aimé de quelqu'un d'aussi... important. C'était peut-être du au fait que depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'affirmé en tant que gaym il n'arrivait plus à avoir beaucoup d'amis ; ayant grandi dans un patelin plutôt conservateur, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il chérissait donc cette relation de tout son coeur, se sentant intérieurement supérieur aux autres qui ne se contentaient que de simples amourettes d'adolescence. Puisque, oui, si on lui demandait s'il croyait que leur histoire, à Hora et à lui, allait durer éternellement, il aurait donné une réponse affirmative.

Sur la table, dans l'entrée, reposait un petit mot de la part de ses parents l'informant qu'ils étaient sortis et ne devraient pas rentrer tard. Il enleva ses chaussures et alla rêvasser dans son lit jusqu'à s'endormir après avoir pris un douche rapide.

Curieusement, lorsqu'il se leva pour aller en cours, le matin suivant, il était le premier debout, chose qui était fort inhabituelle puisque son père se levait toujours très tôt pour aller au travail. Normalement, il partait une dizaine de minutes après que son fils se soit levé. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua comme il en avait l'habitude. Lorsque vint le temps de partir, cependant, il trouva bizarre qu'encore personne ne soit levé, il alla donc jeter un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de ses parents et fronça les sourcils en ne les y voyant guère. Qui plus est, le mot que sa mère avait écrit était toujours sur la table de l'entrée. Ils n'étaient donc pas revenus, puisqu'elle l'aurait jeté, si ça avait été le cas. Il se dit qu'ils avait du veiller plus longtemps que prévu et étaient resté dormir là-bas et partit pour l'école.

Il ne pouvait, par contre, pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et son professeur de science s'en rendit compte, aussi le garda-t-il à la fin de son cours. Il attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis puis ferma la porte avant de prendre la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kaya ?

-Quoi ?

-T'es nerveux, on dirait...

-Oh... Ben... Mes parents ont découché, cette nuit, alors que ma mère a laissé un mot pour dire qu'ils devraient pas rentrer tard...

-J'imagine que c'est pas dans leur genre, hein ?

-Ben je m'inquiète un peu, j'dois dire...

-Je vois...

-Je... J'ai peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose... dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Hora le pris dans ses bras par compassion. Il savait à quel point Kaya était proche de sa famille.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Tu ferais ça ? fit-il en levant les yeux vers les siens.

-Bien entendu ! Répondit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Et à partir de là, tout se déroula si vite, de plus en plus vite... La route avec Hora, la voiture de police dans l'allée, l'officier lui annonçant le décès de ses parents, lui fondant en larmes, Hora le consolant, les funérailles, les jours à ne plus avoir envie de rien, lui tombant malade... Hora lui proposant d'aller vivre avec lui à Tokyo, chose qu'il accepta, le début de son traitement, le début de ses crises... Hora et lui discutant d'un Perfect Garden... Le début de sa haine envers les gens normaux... Le Perfect Garden...

Et voilà presque dix ans d'écoulés...

oOoOoOo

Il jeta donc un coup d'oeil aux autres caméras. L'une d'entre elle montrait deux hommes : l'un grand et blond, l'autre un peu plus petit, avec de grands verres fumés et des cheveux mi-longs, noir. Il fit un aggrandissement d'image et il n'eut aucune surprise en reconnaissant le blond.

C'était le moment rêvé de mettre son plan à exécution.

Il fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une paire de ciseaux et une boîte de colorant capillaire noir avant de se tourner vers Kamijo.

-Attends, attends, attends ! débita ce dernier. Tu vas pas faire ça ?!

-Oh que si ! Et si tu me laisses pas faire, j'te fais bouffer sur le champs, c'est clair ?

-P'tain ! Mais... (Il soupira comme Hora levait un peu plus les ciseaux.) Bon okais ! Mais je comprends pas...

-C'est pas grave, tu comprendras plus tard, fit-il avec un sourire peu engeant.

Le journaliste le laissa tout de même faire, mais avec réticence. À la fin de l'opération, il se retrouva avec la même tête que son geôlier ; il lui lança un énième regard interrogateur.

-Tu vas voir ! fit Hora, simplement, sans prêter attention à la réponse de l'autre.

Il se débarassa donc des produits capillaires utilisés et s'engagea à transférer son attirail de surveillance dans sa chambre, excepté pour son ordinateur portable qu'il garderait avec lui jusqu'à sa mort, semblait-il. Une fois que tout fut installé, il programma le tout pour que le trois quart des caméras montrent différentes pièces de sa demeure. Le reste, il les changea pour des caméras qu'il avait avec lui et qu'il allait aller installer sous peu. Puis, il commença à installer un petit dispositif explosif sous le lit, il le relierait plus tard à la porte pour que ce soit l'ouverture de celle-ci qui déclenche un compte à rebours de deux simples secondes avant d'exploser et d'ainsi se débarasser d'au moins un gêneur. Les deux secondes servaient simplement pour laisser le temps aux indésirables d'entrer et de voir Kamijo qui se fait passer pour lui, au cas où la bombe ne les tuait pas. Deux secondes, c'était assez pour voir la base, mais pas assez pour faire une analyse complète, donc l'association serait automatiquement faite à lui ce qui venait de lui gagner un peu de temps car, le temps qu'ils fassent leurs analyses, ils allaient le penser mort.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé cette dernière installation, il retourna avec les autres, leur faire part de la partie du plan qui se passait au motel.

-Je dois retourner à Tokyo le plus tôt possible, sauf que je n'emmenerai qu'Alan avec moi.

-Mais papa... commença Elizabeth.

-Laisse-moi finir, Lilly, tu veux ? J'aurai besoin de toi ici, c'est pour ça que je ne t'emmenerai pas tout de suite. Kamijo devra aller dans ma chambre et rester là sans qu'il appelle de secours, il faudra que tu le surveille, ma puce, finit-il en s'accroupissant devant elle pour être à sa hauteur. Après, tu pourras revenir à la maison, d'accord ?

La petite se sentant valorisée d'avoir été choisie, contrairement à son frère, pour agir seule hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Maintenant, vous allez tous me suivre.

Chose qu'ils firent jusqu'à l'autre chambre. Il attrapa la main de sa fille et alla lui montrer la bombe placée sous le lit et lui expliqua son fonctionnement à voix basse.

-Quand je partirai, je veux que tu appuies sur ce bouton ici, le bleu, c'est compris ?

-Oui !

-Quel bouton, j'ai dit ?

-Le bleu...

-Bien. Tu appuiras dessus quand j'aurai refermé la porte, quand je partirai avec Alan, d'accord ?

-Oui !

-Ensuite, commença-t-il en se relevant, suis-moi.

Il alla vers la salle de bain.

-Par la chambre, on voit très bien à l'extérieur. Je veux que tu surveilles quand cette voiture (Il sortit de sa poche une version imprimée d'une capture d'écran qu'il avait fait de la voiture qui s'était stationné dans l'allée de leur maison et la lui montra.) ou une voiture de police arrive ou dès que tu vois que quelqu'un vient pour entrer ici, tu fais mine d'aller aux toilettes, continua-t-il toujours à voix basse, et tu sors par la fenêtre et tu t'enfuis, okay ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le bouton sur lequel je t'ai demandé d'appuyer activera une bombe qui se déclanchera seulement que lorsque la porte s'ouvrira. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, alors il faudra que tu fuis et le plus rapidement possible.

-D'accord.

-Ensuite, tu crois être capable de revenir seule, en train ?

Elle fit une nouvelle fois signe que oui. Il lui donna alors un peu d'argent.

-Et si tu ne sais pas où se trouve la garre, tu n'as qu'à prendre la carte qu'il y a dans le premier tiroir de la commode, ça te vas ?

-Oui papa !

-Oh ! Et prend ça aussi, fit-il en lui donnant un genre de bippeur.

-C'est quoi ?

-Appuie sur le bouton, quand tu monteras dans le train, ça me dira quand aller te chercher...

-Okais !

-... Excuse-moi de te laisser faire ça toute seule... Mais je te fais plus confiance qu'à ton frère...

-Il est bizarre, depuis quelque temps...

-Je sais, soupira-t-il...

Un couinement suivit d'un bruit semblable à celui de quelqu'un se prenant un meuble en essayant d'éviter autre chose se firent entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Hora jugea préférable d'aller voir ce qu'il en était.

-Arrête... m-me regarde pas comme ça... balbutiait Kamijo à l'adresse d'Alan qui avançait lentement vers lui en se léchant presque les babines.

-Alan ! réprimanda le père.

Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête vers lui, son regard traduisait une certain incompréhension chez lui.

-J'ai faim, déclara-t-il, simplement.

-Patiente encore un peu, tu veux ? On s'en va bientôt, de toute façon.

L'enfant émit comme un grognement et s'éloigna de sa proie.

-Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, sinon, c'est elle qui te bouffera, on s'est bien compris ? adressa-t-il au journaliste.

-J'ai pas trop le choix, de toute façon... maugréa-t-il en guise de réponse.

-Tu te rappelles de tout ce que je t'ai dit, Lilly ?

-Oui, papa !

-Oublie rien, je compte sur toi... Et maman aussi.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire, puis Hora saisit la main d'Alan pour sortir et aller chercher son sac et son ordinateur portable. Le reste, sa voiture comprise, allait rester là. Ils prendraient le train pour retourner à Tokyo.

Toutefois, avant de partir, il passa à la banque et fit transférer tout son argent dans le compte de Kaya pour pouvoir fermer le sien. Il prit bien soit d'en retirer une bonne partie, avant de transférer, puis passa dans une boutique de déguisement avant de finalement aller prendre son train avec son fils.


	25. Chapter 25 : nocturne

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 25

En garde !

-Je n'ai absolument rien compris de ce que ça racontait, Juka.

-Il faut vraiment que je te fasse entendre, ça nous donne un suspect... C'est un gros morceau, j't'assure.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi.. Je passe te chercher dans une vingtaine de minutes, tu me feras entendre ça comme il faut et on traversera le pont quand on y sera arrivé.

-D'accord... à tout à l'heure.

L'autre inspecteur ne répondit pas et raccrocha aussitôt. Juka soupira, il n'aimait définitivement pas Mana et sa façon de faire.

-Qui c'est qui t'exaspère comme ça ? fit la voix de sa femme.

Il leva le regard vers elle, elle se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Y a un nouveau qui sait pas trop comment ça marche, au bureau... Ils veulent que je me pointe.

Yuko soupira à son tour.

-Je vois...

Il se leva et alla vers elle, posa une main sur son ventre rond.

-Je m'habille et je file... fit-il en l'embrassant sommairement puis prenant le chemin de leur chambre.

Il lui répéta qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible, avant de sortir sur le pallier pour aller attendre Mana, en bas.

Lorsqu'il arriva, le blond monta à bord de sa voiture et ils se saluèrent à peine avant de prendre la route, histoire de créer un peu de discrétion. Un peu plus loin, lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés, Juka fit réécouter l'enregistrement de Kamijo à celui qui l'avait remplacé. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils lorsque l'échange sur la cassette prit fin.

-Qui est la tierce personne ?

-J'ai pas encore trouvé...

-On fera faire une analyse de voix... Ne sait-on jamais...

-Oui...

-Donc Hizaki est mort et Kamijo a disparu... Curieusement, Hizaki est mort juste avant qu'on l'intéroge... Il savait donc quelque chose qu'on ne voulait pas que nous sachions. Qui plus est, la dernière fois qu'on a vu ce corps étange, à la morgue, c'était lui qui allait le charger dans le camion réfrigéré pour l'envoyer au labo. Or, le corps ne s'est jamais rendu au labo. Il est donc fort possible que Hizaki ait été tué pour effacer les traces... Il savait où était passé le corps et si ça se trouve, c'était lui qui l'avait mis ailleurs que dans le camion pour le laboratoire, puisque le légiste n'est, de toute évidence, pas dans le coup... Ensuite, y avait toi...

-Et Hora.

-Oui... Se pourrait-il que Hora se soit servit du fait que Hizaki travaillait à la morgue pour récupérer le corps ? Il a bien laissé cet autre chose le tué, comme on a pu l'entendre...

-Donc, Hora contrôlerait ces... trucs ?

-C'est bien ce que nous allons apprendre bientôt... Ensuite, pour ce qui est du journaliste, et bien... C'est triste à dire, mais, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être dans le même état que son petit ami... Nous allons donc rendre une petite visite surprise à ce très cher scientifique.

-En ce moment, il doit être à l'université...

-Alors rendons-nous là !

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il mit un certain temps à se remémorer l'endroit où il se trouvait, premièrement parce qu'il venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil provoqué par une crise, deuxièmement parce qu'il faisait plutôt sombre. Il s'inquiéta pendant une fraction de seconde, mais fut rassuré lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il était, en fait, chez Dada. Par ailleurs, ce dernier lui avait laissé un mot sur la table de chevet. Il alluma la lampe pour mieux lire que celui qui avait écrit la note avait du s'absenter pendant un moment, mais qu'il reviendrait dormir à la maison et lui recommandait de faire comme chez lui. Il reposa la note et s'assit sur le bord du matelas en constatant qu'il ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement. Dada ne s'était donc pas donné la peine de fouiller dans ses affaires pour lui trouver quelque chose comme un pyjama, par exemple. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et vit bien que ses affaires n'étaient pas là. Il continua d'observer la pièce à la lumière tamisée de la lampe, son hôte devait bien avoir un peignoir en quelque part ! En effet, il y en avait bien un de lancé là, sur une chaise dans un des coins de la pièce. Il se leva lentement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre avec ses jambes. Il se sentait quelque peu faible, mais s'obligea à rester debout : il voulait trouver ses affaires et ça lui permettrait de visiter l'appartement, un peu.

Il enfila donc le peignoir qui s'avéra à être transparent, c'était sur la limite de l'indécent, mais comme ça appartenait à Dada, ça excusait tout, et mis les pieds dans ce qu'il aurait cru être un couloir mais qui était, en réalité, un minuscule salon qui servait aussi d'entrée, celle-ci étant encombrée par ses affaires. Il roula les yeux : Son ami n'avait donc aucunement changé. Ne sachant pas s'il pouvait poser ça dans la chambre, il préféra faire en sorte que ça prenne moins de place et qu'on puisse au moins entrer sans avoir à les enjamber. Il allait pour ouvrir un de ses sacs pour y prendre son peignoir à lui, mais son attention fut retenue par un vivarium posé sur le tatami, non loin de là. L'appartement étant légèrement pauvre en éclairage, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à bien distinguer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il le quitta des yeux le temps de prendre son peignoir dans sa valise puis de la refermer puis de s'approcher du grand prisme en verre. Il ne put réprimer un cri mélangeant dégoût, peur et surprise en découvrant l'habitante du vivarium, ce qui le fit aussi reculer de plusieurs pas, manquant de peu de le faire tomber.

Au même moment rentrait Dada sur qui il se jeta presque.

-Merde mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une putain d'araignée géante dans ton appartement ?! s'exclama-t-il en l'étranglant presque pour l'avoir attrappé par sa cravate turquoise, d'ailleurs assortie à sa perruque.

-Tire pas comme ça, tu vas m'tuer ! Fit-il en l'enlevant, la laissant dans les mains de Kaya. C'est donc pour ça que t'as crié ! Enfin, quoi ! Faut pas avoir peur ! C'est Roberta ! C'est à une de mes copines Drag Queen ! Tu sais, Vivienne Sato ?

-Ben oui, je sais qui c'est ! Mais pourquoi t'as ça ?! continua-t-il, toujours aussi dégoûté.

-Il était parti en voyage... il est revenu ce soir, mais il lui ont fait une fête spéciale, ce soir, donc il viendra la chercher demain... expliqua-t-il en enlevant ça perruque et se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Et pis c'est quoi, ces fringues ?! questionna-t-il, cette fois étant plus intrigué qu'autre chose.

-Oh tu connais pas Hatsune Miku ?!

-Non...

Dada lui raconta donc le pourquoi du comment, ce qui finit par durer presque une heure entière.

-Au fait, il te va bien, mon peignoir ! Fit-il en continuant de le jauger.

-T'aurais préféré que j'aie rien, en dessous... retourna-t-il en l'enlevant pour lelui tendre et enfiler le sien.

-Tu pouvais le garder, si tu voulais, ça m'aurait pas dérangé !

-C'est justement pour ça que je l'ai pas garder, répondit-il, un peu trop séchement.

-Hey... Me parle pas comme ça... dit-il avec une moue, je t'ai rien fait de mal, hein...

Kaya ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa : l'autre avait raison.

-Pardon...

-C'est pas grave...

-Je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre...

-De ?

-Mais de tout, enfin ! De Hora, plus spécialement...

-Ben écoute, ça se comprends, quand même... Il a quoi, 20 ans de plus que toi ? Enfin, il est vieux, il est dingue, il est jamais avec toi... Pourquoi tu tiens tant à rester avec lui ?

-Je... je suis rien, sans lui... Je lui dois tout... Absolument tout... Ma vie comprise... donna-t-il en réponse, la voix tremblante, le regard fuyant.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu veux bien croire, sweetie !

-Non ! C'est seulement que la vérité ! Quand mes parents sont morts, j'avais juste lui ! J'avais pas vraiment d'amis depuis que j'étais sorti du placard !

-T'aurais pas été jusqu'à te suicider.

-Oh tu crois ça !

-T'aurais eu la trouille de le faire. Et pis ça fait dix ans de ça !

-Huit.

-Bon, si tu veux... Mais quand même ! Faut en revenir, un jour ! De toute façon, parti comme ça l'est, tu vas l'avoir ton prince charmant plus très charmant depuis qu'il a appris que t'était pas une meuf !

-Vas te faire mettre, Dada, finit-il par dire, d'un ton neutre, en se levant pour sortir de la pièce.

-J'veux bien, mais par toi, ça m'étonnerait...

Le plus jeune s'arrêta net et le regarda en plissant les yeux, sur un air de défi.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais !

-Dans la chambre. Tout de suite, ordonna-t-il presque militairement.

oOoOoOo

Une fois arrivés, les deux policiers se dirigèrent vers les bureaux administratifs où on les informa que le professeur avait donné sa démission tout juste la veille et qu'il avait dit prendre des vacances à Tokushima, sa ville natale, avec son copain.

-On envoie quelqu'un à Tokushima ou on va voir chez lui, avant ? Demanda la blond à l'autre en sortant du bureau.

-Nous allons d'abord voir ce qu'on peut trouver chez lui... D'abord, nous ne savons pas où il s'en est allé, exactement... Il ne nous en manque que trop peu avant de pouvoir émettre un mandat contre lui...

Ils retournèrent donc à la voiture de Mana et Juka lui indiqua le chemin pour se rendre chez Hora et, par conséquent, chez Kaya.

Évidemment, la porte principale était fermée à clef. Il firent donc le tour de la demeure pour trouver une autre porte, ce qui incluait de passer dans la haie de cèdre pour accéder au jardin, derrière la maison, mais la porte se trouvant là était verrouillée, elle aussi.

Ils revinrent alors à l'entrée principale où Mana décida, tout bonnement, de crocheter la serrure. Ils réussirent donc à entrer sans trop de problèmes, mais ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant, sinon que la porte verrouillée avec mot de passe du laboratoire de Hora.

Juka se souvint alors de la soirée où Kamijo l'avait appelé en disant qu'il tenait quelque chose qui aiderait beaucoup l'enquête : Il était venu ici et avait vu quelqu'un entrer par une porte cachée et avait juger préférable de ne pas s'en mêler tout de suite. Il partit donc dans la direction où il croyait se souvenir avoir vu la silhouette entrer.

Effectivement, derrière un grand buisson se cachait une toute petie porte que l'âge commençait à faire presque abusivement rouiller la poignée, la serrure et les gonds. Elle n'était pas verrouillée, mais ils eurent un mal de fou à l'ouvrir à cause de toute cette rouille. Il se retrouvèrent dans une minuscule pièce où tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de tendre un peu la main pour pouvoir ouvrir l'autre porte qu'ils avaient devant eux. Celle-ci les laissa entrer sans résistance dans ce qui, au peu de lumière qui filtrait depuis l'extérieur, semblait être un genre de laboratoire.

À tâtons, l'aîné réussit à trouver un interrupteur qui fit la lumière sur la question qu'était l'"Où sommes-nous ?" que tous deux se posait.

-C'est son labo... souffla le blond.

-Nous allons fouiller, je vais aller chercher des gants. Ne touche à rien !

-Je sais, je sais ! J'suis pas débutant !

Mana s'absenta donc pendant un moment et revint avec deux paires de gants les empâchant des laisser des traces indésirables. Il en donna une paire à son collègue et enfila les siens avant de s'attaquer à vérifier le contenu des trois ordinateurs qu'il y avait là alors que Juka fouillait les armoirs, les tiroirs et tout autre chose qui s'ouvrait à la recherche de quelconque preuve.

-Bon, et bien, maintenant nous savons où il se trouve... déclara calmement le plus petit.

-Hein ? fit l'autre en se tournant vers lui tout en ouvrant ce genre de tiroir où on conserve les corps, à la morgue.

-Il avait laissé le botin téléphonique sur son bureau, à côté du téléphone, répondit-il en finissant de noter ce qu'il venait de trouver.

-Et ?

-Qu'est-ce que... ? fit-il en levant les yeux sur Juka, voyant quelque chose sur le tiroir.

-Quoi ?

Il baissa le regard et sursauta en voyant le corps se trouvant là.

-Putain ! C'est le corps qui avait disparu ! s'exclama-t-il. Ben on l'a, notre mandat !

-Et on sait où il se trouve. On s'en va à Tokushima.

-Ça j'aime ! J'aurais cru que tu voudrais faire le mandat, avant.

Mana lui jeta un regard en biais.

- Il faut seulement profité du fait qu'il n'est pas parti depuis longtemps et qu'ainsi, nous avons plus de chances de l'attrapper.


	26. Chapter 26 : bon c'est tu fini, là

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 26

Boom !

Il eut un certain mal à retenir Alan de se jeter sur les gens, pendant le trajet. Décidemment, l'idée de prendre le train pour revenir n'était pas si bonne que ça. Il avait fini par discrètement lui donner des calmants, ce qui avait eu comme résultat de l'endormir pour le restant du trajet. Chose qui lui laissa la chance de surveiller ses caméras.

Comme prévu, les policiers firent le tour de la maison, scrutant chaque recoin, mais ne trouvant, toujours comme prévu, rien, sinon que des trucs à faire hausser les sourcils à celui qu'il ne connaissait pas dans la chambre de Kaya. Il ferma l'écran de son ordinateur portable et le mit de côté. Pour le moment, une petite métamorphose était de mise.

oOoOoOo

Elle regardaità l'extérieur, au travers des rideaux ajourés depuis un bon moment déjà lorsque, soudainement, elle sauta sur ses pieds et pris la direction de la salle de bain.

-Hey ! Où tu vas ?! Demanda Kamijo, un peu surpris qu'il y ait tant d'action dans la chambre.

-Ça te regarde pas ! J'dois aller faire pipi ! Lui répondit-elle en se retournant pour lui tirer la langue.

Elle continua donc son chemin, sans prendre la peine de verrouiller la porte puis alla directement à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, s'y glisser et finalemnt se retrouver à l'extérieur. Sans perdre de temps, elle alla vers la route pour s'éloigner du motel le plus rapidement possible, ce qui ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de sursauter, même si elle se trouvait déjà bien loin, lorsque l'explosion se fit entendre. Elle afficha un sourir à l'idée d'avoir convenablement mis à exécution le plan de Hora.

Il était maintenant temps pour elle de sauter dans le premier train qui partait pour Tokyo...

oOoOoOo

Ils avaient montré deux photos à l'homme travaillant à l'accueil : une de Kamijo, l'autre de Hora. Ils furent quelque peu étonnés d'apprendre que les deux étaient passés chercher leur clé la veille. En effet, ils avaient bien prévu que ça ait été le cas de Hora, mais pas vraiment celui de Kamijo, tout simplement parce qu'ils s'étaient dit que ça ne coûtait rien que d'essayer de le retrouver en commençant par ce motel.

Mana entreprit instantanément d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la chambre de Hora alors que Juka se résigna a aller voir celle de Kamijo, qui n'avait toutefois pas été réservé à son nom. Un faux nom, probablement... Mais pourquoi ce dernier aurait-il adopté un faux nom alors que l'autre n'avait même pas pensé à faire de même ?

À première vue, rien ne semblait anormal, dans cette chambre. Quelqu'un semblait être parti à la va-vite, mais apparemment, rien n'avait été oublié.

C'est alors qu'il manquant de peu de se retrouver au sol pour avoir tombé, résultat de la surprise causée par l'explosion ayant eu lieu à proximité. D'ailleurs, il aurait juré avoir entendu des cris, comme si quelqu'un était en train de brûler vif. Il sortit en vitesse et vit bien que le coeur de l'incendi se trouvait exactement où Mana aurait du être.

-Merde ! Ragea-t-il. Manquait plus qu'ça !

Il tenta de s'approcher, d'appeler le nom de Mana, mais sans grand succès, sinon que d'attroupper des gens autour de l'accident. C'est alors qu'une ombre chancelante fit mine de vouloir sortir. Sans réfléchir, Juka tendit les bras vers l'intérieur, malgré les flammes, attrappa ce qui se trouva à être un poignet et le tira vers lui, ce qui fit que les deux agents policiers se retrouvèrent dans la poussière du sol, l'un gravement brûlé, peinant à respirer. Avec tant de bien que de mal, le blond le prit par les épaule et le traîna plus loin, le faisant gémir à cause de l'asphalte frottant sur ses cloques éclatées, noircies.

-Appelez des secours ! Éloignez-vous, bordel ! Cria l'ex-inspecteur avant de retourner à Mana. Tu m'entends ? Respire, allez... les secours en auront pas pour longtemps...

-... Hora...

-Tu l'as vu ? Raconte ! C'est lui qui... Euh... Non... non, c'est pas grave, te fatigues pas, te fatigue pas !

-Pas... Pas Ho... Hora... ! Essaya-t-il de dire plus fort avec une grimace de douleur sur ce qui lui restait de visage.

-Pas Hora ? Mais...

-Poussez-vous, je suis médecin ! L'interrompit un inconnu en l'écartant pour constater l'ampleur des brûlures de l'autre policier.

Juka le laissa faire en se répétant ce que Mana venait de lui dire... Pas Hora... Ce n'était pas lui à l'intérieur ou alors ça n'était pas lui qui était à la source de cet explosion ?

Un certain picotement au niveau des mains le fit sortir de son raisonnement ; il baissa les yeux sur elles pour y découvrir de légères brûlures. Il allait pour partir trouver une salle de bain pour les passer sous l'eau, mais les ambulanciers venant d'arriver, l'un d'eux l'arrêta pour lui panser les mains.

Il ne prit toutefois pas en considération l'avertissement qu'on lui donna quant à l'usage de ses mains puisqu'il venait de voir une voiture, autre que celle de son collègue, qui lui était familière.

oOoOoOo

Il devait s'avouer qu'il ne détestait pas se réveiller dans le même lit que Dada, le matin. Il fallait dire que c'était beaucoup moins vide et froid pour lui que de se réveiller dans son propre lit, peu importait le soin qu'il avait pris pour la décorer le plus chaleureusement possible. Il ne put réprimer un léger soupir qui ne brisa que l'espace d'un instant, le petit sourire qu'il affichait. Il alla doucement baiser le front de l'autre endormi puis se leva, revêtant sa robe de chambre, avec pour but d'aller préparer du café.

Il ne trouva cependant qu'une poudre instantanée s'y apparentant, mais il n'en attendait pas vraiment plus de la part de Dada. Ça ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de grimacer un peu en mettant l'eau à bouillir. En attendant, il alla allumer le téléviseur, il lui semblait que plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardé, prenant bien soin d'éviter cette Roberta. C'est au son du journal télévisé du matin qu'il prépara deux tasse, d'ailleurs, il allait pour retourner dans la chambre avec celles-ci quand l'animateur prononçant "Tokushima" capta son attention. Puis vinrent les images d'un motel en feu et il figea en voyant la voiture de Hora, échappa les deux tasses en un grand fracas. Il se mit à trembler, couvrant sa bouche de ses mains.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu... commença un Dada aux yeux bouffis de s'être fait réveiller. Quoi ?

Il porta à son tour son regard sur l'écran où on reportait, alors, deux morts, un non-identifié et un policier.

-... Putain... souffla l'arrivant en se tournant vers Kaya qui hoquettait.

-Hora... couina-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais non, il devait pas être là dedans, écoute...

-Sa voiture était là ! Bien sûr que si, il était là-dedans ! S'écria-t-il.

-Peut-être qu'il a pu se sauver ?

Mais le cadet ne l'écoutait pas.

-Et le seul policier qui aurait pu être là c'est Juka ! Enchaîna-t-il sur le même ton.

-Écoute, c'était peut-être même pas le motel de Hora...

-SA VOITURE ÉTAIT LÀ ! Lui hurla-t-il dessus, au travers des larmes, avant de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant l'autre planté là, incapable de faire autrement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Dada finit tout de même par réaliser dans quel état se trouvait Kaya et où il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de s'isoler, il se retrouva donc à tabouriner sur la porte de sa salle de bain pour qu'il lui ouvre. Sans succès, évidemment.

De son côté, Kaya, le front accoté au carrelage froid du mur adjacent à la porte, frappait celui-ci avec bien peu de force, il n'arrivait guère à faire plus à cause de sa crise de larmes. Et Dada qui lui criait de lui ouvrir au travers le la porte. Il se tourna brusquement vers la pharmacie et l'ouvrit de la même manière, à la recherche de quelque chose qui calmerait tout ce chaos. Dans le boucant qu'il s'était mis à faire en reversant bouteille et tube à la recherche "du bon", il n'avait pas remarqué que son ami ne martelait plus le panneau de la porte, d'ailleurs, alors qu'il pensait avoir mis la main sur quelque chose avec un certain potentiel, l'autre fit irruption dans la pièce ; Il avait crocheté la serrure. Irruption qui fit sursauter Kaya, le faisant échapper la bouteille de somnifère dans le lavabo.

-Tu touches pas à ça ! S'écria l'intru en l'écartant du comptoir.

Pris au dépourvu, le plus jeune se laissa tomber assis sur le sol, continuant de pleurer, mais en silence, cette fois-ci. Dada vint aussitôt le rejoindre, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

-Je suis là... Ça ira... lui murmura-t-il, doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Je vais t'aider, ça ira, tu verras...

oOoOoOo

Une fois arrivé en ville, il alla directement chez eux : Il devait d'abord passer au laboratoire avant d'aller régler son compte à la femme de ce policier.

Pour être certain qu'on ne remarquerait pas sa venue, il choisit de passer par cette porte cachée... Il remarqua bien assez vite, cependant, qu'il n'avait pas été le dernier à emprunter ce passage.

-Ces enfoirés de fils de putes ! Pesta-t-il en voyant qu'on avait fouillé le labo.

Il entreprit donc, de toute urgence, de déplacer, avec Alan, le nécessaire au reste de son plan dans cette cabane cachée dans le bois qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir à utiliser, mais qui, fort heureusement, était là en cas de besoin. Déménagement de dernière minute qui lui donna une heure de retard. Il refermait la porte pour la laisser dans le même état que celui où il l'avait trouvé lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil : La bombe avait explosé. Enfin une bonne nouvelle, pensa-t-il.

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait aller tuer cette femme et pour se rendre, il allait avoir besoin de la voiture de Kamijo. Ils retournèrent donc dans le bois pour aller la chercher et purent enfin partir.

Hora se stationna dans un coin sombre, non loin du petit bloc appartement et traîna presque son fils à l'extérieur, s'assurant, avant de sonner chez l'inspecteur que ses fausses boucles cendrée avait l'air assez vraie. Comme il s'y attendait, une voix féminine, quelque peu endormie, lui répondit.

-Bonsoir, je suis Kamijo et je travaille pour la Tokyo Gazette... Votre mari est bien inspecteur de police ?

-Euh... oui... Attendez, je vous ouvre...

Ils purent ainsi entrer dans le bâtiment, Hora ordonna alors au jeune garçon de se faire discret, ce qu'il fit, malgré ses tics nerveux, en restant dissimulé derrière son père. La jeune femme lui ouvrit presque aussitôt qu'il eut frappé.

-Pardonnez-moi de venir vous déranger si tard, mais je dois vous parlez de votre mari...

-... Pourquoi ? ... C'est grave ? Est-ce que...

-Vous me laissez entrer ?

Sans mot dire, elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, mais figea en voyant le garçon le suivant,

-Mais qu...

-Fermez la porte, intima-t-il, plus durement.

Elle obéit en ne quittant pas l'enfant des yeux, geste qui se fit réciproquement.

-Vas-y, dit-il simplement.

Et Alan se jeta sur elle avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir. Elle se débatit pendant un moment, mais Hora finit par la retenir alors que le garçon lui ouvrait son ventre rond, un fois qu'elle fut neutralisée. Le petit allait pour ne faire qu'une bouchée du bébé logeant en elle, mais le scientifique le giffla pour qu'il ne lui fasse aucun mal. Il prit l'enfant en larme, le langea dans un dras emprunté dans la chambre et quitta l'endroit, Alan, rassasié, quelques pas derrière lui. Il attendit que quelques voitures passent puis sortit pour remonter dans la voiture, le bébé dans les bras et son fils endormi sur la banquette arrière.

Il allait pouvoir aller retrouver Kaya sous peu, après avoir été mettre l'enfant naissant dans la couveuse, en attendant de trouver mieux, d'avoir débarbouillé Alan et finalement d'être allé cherché Elizabeth à la garre.


	27. Chapter 27: j'aimerais bien mettre genr

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 27

Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...

Les bandages sur ses mains ne l'avaient cependant pas empêché de trouver des preuves dans cette voiture qu'il avait reconnu comme étant celle de Hora ; Quelques cheveux tombés qui se retrouvèrent bien assez rapidement dans de petit sacs à fermeture hermétique. Il ne fit, par contre, guère de découverte plus intéressante. Il décida donc de retourner voir dans la chambre d'où il arrivait, peut-être était-il passé par dessus certain détails... En effet, cette nouvelle visite lui confirma la présence d'au moins deux personnes par les deux types distinc de cheveux. L'une avait les cheveux courts et noirs, l'autre les avait long et blond cendré et les deux étaient arrivés avec la voiture de Hora. Il en conclut donc que le coup devait donc être monté, trop de point concordaient... Il restait maintenant à savoir le plus important : À qui appartenait donc le corps retrouvé dans la chambre qu'on lui avait dit attribuée au scientifique ?

Il allait pour s'informer de la réponse à sa question, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide, un autre policier, s'approchait déjà de lui, l'air grave.

-Vous êtes l'inspecteur Juka de la police de Tokyo ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Écoutez... euh... vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous vous asseyez...

-Ça sera pas nécessaire, je vais très bien, merci !

-Non, je veux dire... On m'a chargé de vous... informer de quelque chose...Qui pourrait bien vous bouleverser, j'en ai bien peur...

-... Pardon ? Fit-il avec surprise et inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Ça concerne ma femme ? Elle est à l'hôpital ?

-Oui... mais... continua-t-il en cherchant visiblement ses mots, il connaissait le poids que sa triste nouvelle avait.

-Mais... ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Son accouchement s'est mal passé ?! C'est quoi ?! Commença-t-il à s'énerver, par inquiétude, attrappant l'autre par le col de sa chemise.

-En fait... Elle... Elle est décédée...

-Qu...

Il le relâcha pour se laisser tomber sur le lit de la chambre, le regard soudainement vitreux.

-Je suis désolé...

-Allez-vous-en, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

L'agent ne répliqua pas, préférant lui obéir en sortant de la chambre.

Ne voulant pas y croire, il sortit son portable pour composer d'un doigté incertain leur numéro de téléphone, mais personne ne répondit. Il appela donc, en panique, à l'hôpital prêt de chez eux et demanda si Yuko avait été admise récemment. Cette fois, on lui répondit affirmativement et on le transfera au bureau des légistes, il raccrocha toutefois avant que son appel soit acheminé : Il avait sa confirmation.

Il se leva vivement pour aller fouiller dans les sacs de preuves pour aller y prendre les clés de la voiture de Mana et partir sur le champs pour Tokyo, sans que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de l'en empêcher.

oOoOoOo

Les jumeaux dormaient sur la banquette de la voiture, il ne les réveilla pas, ils avaient l'air bien. Il alla toutefois s'arranger pour que la présence de l'automobile, dans le bois, soit dissimulée, qu'au moins, on ne puisse pas l'appercevoir depuis la rue, puis alla s'installer sur son lit de camp, dans la cabane où il avait improvisé un petit laboratoire, pour récupérer un peu.

Le lendemain, la première chose qu'il fit fut de s'assurer que les enfants étaient toujours là puis de les emmenés avec lui dans la cabane pour les avoir à l'oeil. Oeil qu'il porta ensuite sur le bébé qu'il avait ramené la veille. C'était une petite fille et elle se portait à merveille, apparemment, la mère n'en avait plus pour bien longtemps avant d'accoucher. Il en profita pour la changer puis la nourir au biberon. Il allait devoir aller acheter du lait en poudre puisqu'il savait que du lait normal ne serait pas bon pour elle, chose qu'il fit après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal sur ses caméras de surveillance. Il en fut de même jusqu'au lendemain, au courant de l'avant-midi, alors qu'il vit Kaya et ce qui semblait être Juka mettre les pieds dans leur demeurre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, c'lui-là, merde ?!

Il continua de les observer via les caméras pendant un moment, puis, il appela Dada pour avoir réponse à ses questions.

-Qu'est-ce que Kaya fiche à la maison avec ce putain de policier ? Interrogea-t-il aussitôt que l'autre eut répondu.

-... Euh... euh... Je... euh... sais... pas... ?

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Et moi je suis Santa Claus ! T'en a d'autres, des comme ça ?!

-Figure-toi que nous, on te croyait mort, crétin ! J'commence à en avoir ras le bol d'avoir à empêcher Kaya de se tuer, à cause de toi ! Quoi qu'il te laisse croire, ce p'tit tient toi ! Il aurait eut mille fois l'occasion de partir, mais il l'a jamais fait !

-Mort ? Mais c'est quoi, cette histoire ?

-Tu m'écoutes, oui ?

-Et toi, tu m'écoutes ?!

-La télé, Hora ! La télé ! Ils en ont fait un reportage !

-Oh et pis laisse tomber ! Fit-il en raccrochant.

Il retourna aux écrans pour retrouver Kaya qui marchait de long en large dans le salon, la tête basse.

oOoOoOo

Kaya avait demandé à Dada qu'il le laisse seul, dans sa chambre. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, il voulait seulement réfléchir. Ses pensées en vinrent alors à lui rappelé qu'il avait pris en note le numéro de portable de Juka, quand y l'avait trouvé dans la liste de contact de celui de Hizaki. Il avait encore un espoir... Il alla donc fouiller dans une de ses valise pour trouver un petit carnet et trouver ledit numéro. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, saisit le téléphone sur la table de chevet et composa avec fébrilité.

Déçu, il allait pour raccrocher, mais fut surpris par une réponse, à l'autre bout du fil, tellement qu'il n'arriva pas à lui répondre.

-Qui c'est ?

Sa voix était cassée, comme s'il avait pleuré, ça le décida à se lancer.

-Euh... C'est... Kaya... J'suis désolé... je...

-Kaya ?

-C'est Hizaki qui m'a donné ton numéro... je... balbutia-t-il en luttant pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

-Oh...

-Je croyais... À la télé, ils... enfin... J'ai cru que...

-Kaya ?

-Oui... Pardon, ça se tient pas... fit-il tout aussi nerveusement.

-Je peux... Ben... Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si on se voyait... ?

Il avait remarqué sa voix qui semblait vouloir dérailler, vers la fin de sa phrase.

-Mais non ! Mais non ! Pas du tout ! C'est quand tu veux...

-Il... Il faut seulement que je... parle à quelqu'un... Excuse-moi de te demander ça !

-C'est pas grave, mais... Ça... Ça va ? On dirait...

-Bon, écoute... J'arrive... Euh... Non, attends... T'es où... ?

-Euh... On se rejoint en avant de chez moi, si tu veux... (Il marqua une courte pause.) Hora n'est... pas là...

-Ok... ok...

-À 10h30, ça te convient ?

-C'est parfait... Merci...

-C'est rien... À tout de suite...

Il raccrocha, une main sur le coeur, puis remarqua son ami dans le cadre de la porte.

-Déjà un rencart ?

-Crétin... !

Il se leva, en s'essuyant les yeux et renifflant, pour aller se trouver quelque chose à porter pour le rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé pour une heure plus tard.

-Ben quoi ?! C'est vrai, quand même !

-C'était Juka !

-T'avais pas dit que...

-Ben si ! C'est c'que j'croyais... Et pis j'me souvenais pas que j'avais son numéro...

-Oh... Et tu fais quoi si Hora est pas vraiment mort ?

-Oh arrête, tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il en sentant l'émotion remonter.

Dada roula le regard et le laissa s'habiller en paix. Cette fois, il le verrait en tout simplicité, chemise et pantalon, le regard maigrement souligné de noir, c'était tout.

-Tu vas te rendre comment, chez toi ? Questionna l'aîné en se pointant de nouveau le bout du nez dans la chambre.

-C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes...

-Tu réponds pas à ma question...

-Ben tu vas me payer un taxi !

-Hey ! Je m'appelle pas Hora !

-Justement, il m'aurait jamais payé de taxi pour que j'aille voir Juka ! Retourna-t-il plus séchement.

L'autre ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais se ravisa, en soupirant, sortant un peu d'argent des poches de son pantalon pour le tendre à Kaya.

-Merci, fit-il en l'embrassant sur une joue, amorçant déjà son départ en composant le numéro du taxi.

-Attends ! Et je fais quoi de tes affaires, moi ?

-Mais j'vais revenir, enfin !

Et il sortit attendre son transport qui arriva peu de temps après. Il frissonna en arrivant devant la grande maison, pas qu'il faisait froid, mais parce qu'elle lui rappelait Hora... Comment faire autrement, d'ailleurs... Il laissa ses yeux s'humidifier tout en la contemplant, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Juka était arrivé, lui aussi.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, ne se contentant que de se laisser aller à leurs larmes l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Lorsque leur pleur se fut calmés, l'ex-inspecteur de police s'écarta et une certaine gêne s'emparra d'eux.

-Ma femme est morte, finit-il par murmurer, ce qui résulta à refaire monter les larmes aux yeux de son interlocuteur.

-Je suis désolé... Je... je comprends... je crois que... c'est la même chose pour Hora...

Juka baissa les yeux un moment, étant devenu comme hésitant.

-Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là... je peux te raconter l'histoire des New Vogue Children... continua Kaya.

-Quoi ?

-... Viens... On va en parler à l'intérieur... fit-il en lui prenant la main pour le conduire audit endroit. Suis-moi...

Il alla vers le couloir des chambres inutilisées.

-Les New Vogue Children ?

-Les enfants que Hora a créé... Ils sont... cannibale... oui... Ce sont eux qui...

-Font tous ces massacres ?

Le blond continuait de suivre Kaya dans le long couloir.

-Oui...

-Est-ce que ça pourrait être eux qui...

-Ta femme ?

-Oui...

-J'en sais rien... Elle... (Il baissa les yeux.) elle avait les mêmes distinctions que les autres...

-... On... lui a ouvert le ventre... Le bébé a disparu... ils croient qu'il a été...

Il n'osa pas continuer sa phrase, c'était trop pour lui. De toute façon Kaya avait ouvert une porte et le regardait avec un air tout aussi triste que le sien.

-Tu sais... pendant un moment... J'ai cru que... Que toi aussi, tu étais mort...

-Pourquoi ?

-À la télé... L'explosion à Tokushima... Ils ont dit que ça avait couté la vie à un policier... J'ai cru que c'était toi...

-Je suis inspecteur pour la police de Tokyo, pourtant... Pas Tokushima...

-Mais tu étais sur le cas de Hora...

-Tu savais qu'il était à Tokushima ?

-Il voulait que je vienne avec lui... raconta-t-il en détournant le regard, mais j'ai refusé...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais pas retourner là-bas... Euh... Tu m'attends ici ? J'en ai pour trente secondes...

-... D'accord...

-Mets-toi à l'aise, te gêne pas, surtout... fit-il avant de refermer la porte et de la verrouiller.

Il y resta accoter pendant quelques secondes, mais s'en écarta pour aller au salon, réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant qu'il l'avait enfermé chez lui...


	28. Chapter 28 : des musiques de films

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 28

Décadence

Il entra d'un pas ferme dans le salon où se trouvait toujours Kaya qui, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé en voyant qu'il gardait la tête basse, ne pleurait pas. Toutefois, ce ne fut plus le cas lorsqu'il leva le regard vers lui et qu'il le reconnu, se jetant alors dans ses bras.

-Veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fiches ici ? Questionna durement Hora.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! Lui cria Kaya, le frappant avec le tranchant de son poing.

Le scientifique lui attrappa les mains pour qu'il arrête de le frapper, pas qu'il avait mal, mais c'était plutôt agaçant. Il continua tout de même à se débattre tout en lui criant dessus.

-Je croyais avoir été clair !

-J'ai cru que t'étais mort !

-Tu devais pas sortir !

-T'aurais pu m'appeler ! Au moins pour me dire que tout allait bien

-Tu vas encore tout foutre en l'air !

-J'te déteste !

-LA FERME !

Le cadet figea, arborrant une lippe tremblante. Après un court silence, il reprit la parole, d'une toute petite voix, cette fois.

-Juka est ici...

-Quoi ?! T'es fou ou quoi ?!

-Attends ! Laisse-moi finir ! Il est enfermé...

-... Mais...

Hora leva les sourcils, il devait dire que le fait que l'ex-inspecteur soit enfermé ici l'arrangeait bien... Et ça voulait aussi dire que le policier qu'ils avaient dit décédé dans l'explosion de Tokushima, dans le journal, n'était pas lui, mais l'autre qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était les deux seuls à pouvoir clore le dossier et maintenant ils étaient hors d'état de nuire.

-Kaya, t'es un génie !

Celui-ci sourit en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Pour appuyer ses dires, l'aîné l'empoigna par les épaules et lui plaqua un baiser sur la bouche.

-Bah dis donc... souffla le plus petit, avec ce même sourire.

-Tu crois qu'il nous a entendu ?

-... J'en sais rien... Mais je lui ai dit que je devais revenir... Euh... Et pis comme je croyais que t'étais mort, ben c'est ce que je lui ai dit...

-Hum...

-Mais euh... Il doit savoir que c'est moi, ton copain... dit-il en baissant le regard.

-Et ?

-Ben comme il s'est rendu jusqu'à Tokushima, il sait que tu es un point important dans son enquête... Donc s'il nous a entendu, c'est pas plus grave que ça... T'as qu'à me gueuler dessus à nouveau, comme ça j'retourne le voir en larmes et je réussis à l'amadouer.

Hora leva un sourcil.

-Ça servira à quoi, que tu l'amadoues ? T'enfuire avec lui ? Fit-il avec un regard le suspectant d'avoir une "aventure extra-conjugale".

-Enfin, si j'étais une femme, peut-être, mais les hommes, c'est pas son truc, apparemment... Sauf qu'il doit avoir un cellulaire... Si je réussis à l'amadouer, je vais pouvoir lui soutirer plus facilement, non ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'es con ! S'écria-t-il

Kaya le dévisagea un moment, mais comme l'autre lui faisait signe de s'en aller, il comprit que l'autre avait décidé de faire comme il venait de lui expliquer.

-Et tu crois que ça va marcher ! Tu crois vraiment qu'avec tout ce que t'as fait merder jusqu'à maintenant, ton plan stupide va marcher et qu'on va s'en sortir sans une égratignure ?!

-Ben c'est tout de même mieux que d'attendre que ça passe en gardant les bras croisés ! Rétorqua-t-il en se mêlant au jeux

-Alors tu crois que j'fous rien ?! Que j'essayais pas d'arranger les choses ?! Pourquoi tu penses que je t'ai pas appelé, hein ?!

-Mais ta gueule ! Je m'suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'te reverrais plus jamais ! Et c'est comme ça que tu l'prends ?! Alors les sentiments que j'te porte, c'est que de la foutaise, pour toi, c'est ça ?! J'te déteste, Hora ! Cette fois je le pense vraiment ! Décria-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre où il avait enfermé Juka pour la refermer sur les éclats de voix du plus vieux.

Il se laissa glisser le long du panneau, le regard fixant le vide, se demandant si ce que Hora venait de lui crier était vrai ou si c'était seulement que pour la mise en scène. Il se boucha les oreilles en l'entendant, maintenant juste de l'autre côté de la porte, laissant une larme couler, quelque peu malgré lui.

-Ça va... C'est fini... fit doucement Juka qui s'était approché de lui, voyant qu'il ne décollait pas ses mains de ses oreilles, puis s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Ça ira ?

Le benjamin prit plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de lui répondre d'un simple hochement de tête en signe affirmatif.

-Écoute, euh... Vaudrait peut-être mieux pour nous tous que je m'en aille...

-Non ! ... J't'en prie... Reste... Je suis désolé pour tout ça... je...

-Vous devriez parler...

-À quoi bon... J'ai bien essayé... T'as entendu ce que ça a donné... Je croyais vraiment qu'il était mort, moi ! Je m'suis rongé les sangs pour lui ! Et t'as vu comment il m'a jeté ! Il se fiche complètement de moi !

-... Et vous êtes ensemble ?

-C'est devenu très théorique, dernièrement...

-Enfin... les hauts et les bas, c'est normal dans une vie de couple... J'imagine que le fais que vous soyez deux hommes n'affecte pas vraiment cet aspect-là de la chose...

-Oh je sais, mais... Enfin... je commence à réaliser que Hora, c'était un amour d'adolescence... Ça devrait être terminé depuis bien longtemps...

-Un amour d'adolescence ?

-Oui, ben... enfin... Moi, j'étais adolescent...

-Oh...

-Enfin... c'était mon professeur de sciences, au lycée... C'est complètement ridicule, comme histoire...

Il regarda à l'opposé de son interlocuteur, ce qui installa un certain silence dans la chambre. Silence qui permit toutefois à Kaya de penser à comment il allait s'y prendre pour lui enlever son téléphone cellulaire à Juka.

-J'aime pas trop avoir à me rappeler de cette étape-là de ma vie, en fait...

-Ça a été difficile ?

-Tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point... Oh, si seulement tu savais...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, s'attendant plus ou moins à une réponse, ce qui ne résultat qu'en un nouveaux silence qu'il brisa au bout d'un moment.

-Dis, euh... Je pourrais t'emprunter ton téléphone ? Il faut que j'appelle un ami à moi parce que mes fringues sont restées chez lui et j'ai pas trop envie d'avoir à risquer d'affronter Hora pour me servir du nôtre...

-Oh, oui, bien sûr... ! Répondit-il en prenant ledit téléphone pour le lui tendre.

-Merci... fit-il en l'ouvrant. Oh... faudra que je sorte de toute façon, on dirait... je capte pas bien le signal...

Il se leva avant que l'ex-policier n'ait le temps de réagir et sortit aussitôt pour se rendre compte que Hora avait écouté toute la discussion.

-Donne-moi ça, grogna-t-il en lui arrachant le portable des mains.

-Mais...

Kaya ne put cependant pas trouver de fin pour sa phrase puisque le scientifique l'avait pousser à l'intérieur de la chambre pour mieux l'y enfermer. Estomaqué, l'effeminé resta planté là à ne pas savoir comment réagir.

-Euh... Est-ce qu'il vient de nous enfermer, là ? Demanda le blond.

Le plus petit regarda Juka, puis la porte, puis retourna à Juka.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Interrogea-t-il, plus pour lui même.

Il se mit à marteler le panneau de la porte du poing en criant après son ancien professeur de science.

-Hey Hora ! Ouvre la porte ! Ouvre la putain de porte ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! C'est pas juste ! Hora ! T'as autant besoin de moi que moi, j'ai besoin de toi, alors ouvre cette salopperie de porte !

-Kaya... Je crois pas vraiment qu'il va nous ouvrir...

-Hora ! Sale connard ! Tu m'ouvres, oui ?! C'est grâce à moi si t'en es là ! Hora, merde !

-Kaya...

-Toi, la ferme, hein ! Hora ! Je sais que tu m'entends !

-Ça sert à rien...

-Mais arrête le défaitisme !

-Non, mais pense-y, deux secondes ! Fit-il avec un sourire ironique. Il a entendu la conversation, il était pas content, il a attendu que tu sortes avec mon portable, te la prit et t'as enfermé ici avec moi... Comme ça, plus personne dans ses pattes ! Il nous ouvrira pas !

-Mais il m'aime... HORA !

-Je sais pas, hein... Après ce que t'as dit, j'crois pas...

-Mais... Merde enfin ! J'ai jamais rien fait de bien de ma vie ! J'suis rien qu'un putain de bon à rien ! J'ai 25 ans et tout ce que j'ai fait de ma vie, c'est m'appitoyer sur mon sort parce que j'ai une maladie qui existe pas en attendant qu'un scientifique fou, de 20 ans mon aîné, que je prends comme mon petit ami, crée des enfants cannibales pour héradiquer le monde de tous ces imbéciles d'hétérosexuels qui nous comprendrons jamais ! J'suis qu'un imbécile ! Ragea-t-il en parcourrant la pièce, en larmes, ouvrant toutes les portes, tous les tirroirs, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

Juka resta bouche bée. Kaya venait de tout lui cracher la solution de l'énigme, toute d'un coup, et il n'en revenait pas.

-Tout ce que je voulais, moi, c'est un monde où tout le monde aurait des relations harmonieuses, un monde sans conflit où tous sont acceptés tels qu'ils sont, sans moquerie ni jugement ou une once de méchanceté... Un monde où on pourrait vivre pleinement en affichant nos vraies couleurs... Un Jardin Parfait... Il me l'avait promis ! T'as vu de quoi ça a l'air ! Wow ! C'est tellement parfait !

Il s'arrêta de nouveau devant la porte sous le regard ébahit du blond et se mit à y frapper du plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

-OUVRE LA PUTAIN DE PORTE, HORA ! Hurla-t-il à s'en errayer la voix.

Il était essoufflé et avait chaud, il avait l'impression de commencer à perdre la raison, il lui vint donc naturellement le réflexe de se cogner la tête à répétition sur la porte. Mais Juka l'empêcha d'en faire plus, il le prit par les épaules et l'éloigna de la porte.

-Hey.. du calme !

-LÂCHE-MOI !

-Arrête, ça mène à rien, Kaya !

-LÂCHE-MOI, J'TE DIS !

-Je te lâche si tu te calmes !

Ce qui ne tarda plus tellement à arriver puisque le souffle vint à lui manquer. Il était sur le point de faire une autre crise.

-Putain... souffla-t-il désespérément. Non... pas encore ça...

-Quoi ?

Il s'accrocha, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, à la chemise du plus grand.

-J'en peux plus... Je pourrais pas juste... mourir, enfin... ?

-Dis pas une chose pareille... lui dit-il, plus doucement en allant l'étendre sur le lit.

-Tu veilleras sur moi, dis ? Murmura-t-il en serra maintenant la main de l'autre dans la sienne avant de laisser ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes.

-Si... si... bien sûr...

Le blond se laissa presque tomber par terre, dos au lit. La réaction de Kaya, tout ce qu'il avait dit... Ça l'avait touché, mais comment ne pas l'être devant un personnage aussi triste que le sien ? Il ne savait pas encore toute l'histoire, mais il jugeait qu'il était de son devoir de le sortir de cette misère avant qu'il n'en arrive à commettre l'irréparable...


	29. Chapter 29 : like just as you read

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 29

État Critique

- Imbécile ! Lâcha-t-il en refermant la porte de son laboratoire temporaire.

Il posa le téléphone cellulaire sur une table, puis en vint à se demander quand était-ce qu'il pourrait faire usage de la nouvelle médication qu'il avait préparé pour Kaya. Il eut un sourire quelque peu malsain : ne connaissant que trop bien le plus jeune, il savait qu'il avait du s'énervé lorsqu'il l'avait, une fois de plus, enfermé, et s'énerver, chez Kaya rimait souvent avec une nouvelle crise.

Il commençait à être temps qu'il aille préparer le dîner, il ne pouvait tout de même pas se permettre de les laisser mourir de faim !

oOoOoOo

Il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, maintenant qu'il en avait fait le tour pour essayer de trouver un échappatoire. Il aurait toujours pu briser la fenêtre, mais ça faisait fort peu discret et, ainsi, ça en aurait été terminé de lui et il n'aurait pas pu atteindre son but, celui de réussir à faire sortir Kaya de cet enfer et lui redonner une nouvelle vie, lui faire connaître une nouvelle façette du monde...

Il dirigea son attention sur l'évanoui, dans le lit. Non, il n'allait pas laisser Hora tuer une personne de plus, surtout pas lui, se surprit-il à penser. Surtout pas lui ? Il fit quelques pas vers le lit ; Peut-être avait-il eu tord d'être rebuté lorsqu'il avait appris que Kaya n'était pas une femme ? Peut-être que...

-Mais merde, enfin ! S'exclama-t-il en pensant au fait qu'il raisonnait ainsi probablement à cause de la manière dont il a été ébranlé par la mort de Yuko... Il ne devait pas se laisser convaincre par un chagrin, ça finirait encore plus mal.

Il continua donc à marcher de long en large, de toute façon, il n'avait rien de vraiment mieux à faire, et comme ça, peut-être qu'un jour finirait-il par trouver une solution.

Il s'arrêta comme il entendait un léger froissement de tissu ; Lorsqu'il regarda vers lui Kaya était réveillé, mais semblait quelque peu perdu, comme s'il remettait ses pensées en ordre.

-Ça va ? Demanda doucement le blond en s'approchant.

Le cadet le regarda entre ses paupières mi-closes d'une façon lui révélant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, tous les deux.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ?

L'alité ferma les yeux un moment, puis avala sa salive avant de prendre parole.

-On est enfermés, tu peux rien faire... souffla-t-il.

Juka baissa les yeux en se traitant mentalement de crétin.

-Oui, bon... je sais, mais...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, il ne savait pas comment y mettre fin.

-J'en sais rien... Je... Enfin...

-Ça va... T'as pas à te trouver de raison... C'était pas pour mal faire...

-Non, mais... T'as quand même perdu connaissance... Je me sens un peu mal de pouvoir rien faire...

-C'est pas grave, j'y suis habitué, maintenant... dit-il en refermant les yeux.

-Habitué ? On devrait pas s'habituer à se genre de truc ! C'est peut-être... C'est même sûrement grave, ce que t'as !

-Hora m'a fait un médicament...

-... Oh... fit-il avec réticence.

-Ça ira... On trouvera bien un moyen d'arranger ça... dit-il avec un petit sourire, tendant faiblement la main pour que le blond la prenne dans la sienne.

Chose qu'il fit par réflexe, mais lorsqu'il le réalisa, il n'eut pas le courage de la laisser tomber.

Kaya avait ouvert la bouche pour dire autre chose, mais s'en garda en entendant le déclic du verrou de la porte. Juka, quant à lui, fit volte-face pour voir Hora entrer avec un plateau contenant un repas pour deux, avec Elizabeth derrière lui, probablement pour retenir leur envie de s'échapper. Le scientifique leva un sourcil en voyant le benjamin étendu sur le lit. Il posa tout de même le plateau sur un meuble avant de s'approcher en faisant signe à sa fille de guêter la sortie.

-Il a fait une crise ? Demanda-t-il froidement à l'ex-policier qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

-Hora... murmura alors le malade, mais l'interpelé l'ignora.

-Tu vas me répondre ou tu préféres le laisser sécher là ? Reprit-il.

-Euh... ben je crois, oui... je sais pas trop en quoi constitue ses crises, alors je...

Hora lui fit signe de se taire en roulant les yeux, puis s'affaira à prendre Kaya dans ses bras pour l'amener à sa chambre.

-Hora... Je veux pas...

Cependant, il l'ignora encore.

-Je veux pas le laisser seul... Je sais que tu veux le tuer...

-Tu racontes des bêtises. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, dit-il simplement, avec toujours autant de froideur, passant la porte en laissant le soit à sa fille de la refermer.

-Je veux pas que tu le tues, Hora ! Essaya-t-il de dire plus fort, tentant de faire fit de sa faiblesse.

-Je le tuerai pas.

-Menteur ! Je sais c'que tu vas faire ! Je le sais depuis le début ! T'es jaloux ! Tu veux m'avoir juste pour toi ! Tu t'en fiches que j'sois heureux ou non ! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'autre que toi et moi ! Tu t'en fous de ce que je ressens ! J'suis rien qu'un animal de compagnie pour toi ! Débita-t-il en essaya du mieux qu'il le pouvait de se débattre.

-Tu vas la fermer, oui ! Lui renvoya-t-il, sèchement.

-Lâche-moi...

Ce qu'il fit dans son lit, puisqu'ils étaient arrivés à la chambre du plus jeune. Celui-ci roula dans les draps pour se retrouver dos à son aîné.

-J'ai un nouveau médicament à te donner...

-J'en veux pas...

-Donne-moi ton bras.

Mais il s'obstina à resté roulé en boule dans son lit.

-Donne-moi ton bras, j'te dis !

Tout aussi de mauvaise humeur que Hora, Kaya tendit vivement son bras vers lui, bras qu'il évita, manquant de peu de se prendre une gifle plus ou moins volontaire. Il fit rapidement la piqûre et le laissa tomber.

-Ça devrait t'affaiblir un moment... Mais ça ira mieux après...

Le plus petit ne lui répondit que d'un regard haîneux.

-Je reviendrai plus tard.

-Si tu touches à un cheveux de Juka, c'est moi qui te tuerai.

Hora eut l'air exaspéré et balaya l'air d'une main en refermant la porte derrière lui. De sont côté, Kaya laissa ses larmes couler, se sentant de plus en plus impuissant, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir, incapable de faire autrement.

Les jours suivants furent plutôt flous, il ne se réveilla que quelques fois, le plus souvent, quand Hora venait pour lui administrer une nouvelle dose de médicament. Mais autrement, il ne se souvenait de rien et n'avait d'ailleurs, plus vraiment de force, ce qui faisait qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui se passait et se contentait de laisser Hora faire comme bon lui semblait. Par contre, au bout d'un moment, il arrivait à rester éveillé plus longtemps, peut-être était-ce son corps qui commençait à prendre habitude à la médication du scientifique. Il jugea toutefois bon de le lui cacher puisqu'il avait maintenant la nette impression que cette piqûre n'avait pas pour seul but que de le guérir...

Quelques jours plus tard, il se réveilla en entendant un certain vacarme dans la maison, comme si quelqu'un déplacait rapidement des meubles... Et des pas rapides... Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des cris. Pris de panique, il se leva d'un pas chancelant, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, prenant appui sur les murs, murs sur lesquels on frappait maintenant quelque chose, jusqu'à la cuisine, où il se saisit d'un couteau et partit en direction des bruits. Tout ce boucan provenait de la chambre où avait été enfermé Juka. Le coeur battant à tout rompre alors qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il allait trouver dans la pièce, il ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante, la clef était restée dans la serrure et, même s'il s'y en attendait, échappa son couteau en voyant l'état de la pièce et les deux enfants essayant de s'en prendre au blond.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse des jumeaux.

Le tohu-bohu s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, tous étaient figés et fixaient l'arrivant. Elizabeth accourue aussitôt vers lui, mais Alan resta où il était, alternant le regard sur Kaya puis sur Juka qui était blessé à la main.

L'effeminé tomba à genou lorsque sa fille arriva à sa hauteur.

-Maman ?

-Sors, Lilly... Toi aussi, Alan... Souffla-t-il.

La gamine obéit mais pas son frère, celui-ci resta planté là, hésitant entre les ordres de son père et ceux de sa mère essayant de reprendre contenance, sur le sol.

Une ombre se pointa alors dans l'embrassure, Kaya se retourna pour voir Hora, furibond, qui l'attrappa par le col de sa chemise de nuit pour le relever.

-Tu commences à faire sérieusement chier ! Lui cracha-t-il.

-Hora... Tu m'étouffes... !

Il le lâcha et il s'effondra sur le sol en toussant, de nouvelles larmes lui brouillant la vue.

-Finis-en avec eux, Alan, ordonna-t-il en sortant et verrouillant la porte, n'y laissant pas la clef, cette fois.

Le gamin profita alors du moment de stuppéfaction pour se jeter sur Juka et le mordre au bras. Celui-ci tentait, en criant, de se débarasser de lui, mais en vain. Continuant de toussoter et essayant d'y voir clair malgré le peu d'éclairage dont disposait la chambre et ses pleurs, Kaya, quant à lui, cherchait son couteau à tâtons au sol. Lorsqu'il le retrouva enfin, il se leva d'un bond et sans réfléchir une seconde alla le plant dans le dos de son fils qui se retrouva, à son tour, sur la moquette. Et il le poignarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus du tout.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il lâcha son arme comme si elle avait été brûlante et tomba assis à côté du petit corps inerte, dans une flaque de sang. Il se mit aussi à trembler de tout son corps en s'éloignant maladroitement du cadavre, dans le coin opposé à celui où Juka, figé, se trouvait.

-Ça va... c'est fini, maintenant... fit-il, après quelques minutes de silence.

-Non ! S'écria-t-il en éclatant en sanglots, repoussant la main, celle qui était toujours intacte, que l'autre avait voulu poser sur son épaule.

Le blond s'assit à ses côtés, voyant qu'il se mettait dangereusement à tanguer.

-Laisse-moi...

-Même si je voulais, je...

-LAISSE-MOI CREVER !

-Hey... calme-toi, okais ? Fit-il doucement en se mettant à genoux, posant sa main libre sur son épaule.

Cette fois, il ne la rejetta pas, mais il n'arrêta pas de pleurer et trembler pour autant.

-On va se sortir d'ici, okais ? Je te le promets... Je vais tout faire pour que tout revienne en ordre...

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui pour le bercer. Il finit par se calmer après un certain temps.

-T'es blessé... fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-C'est rien de grave, j't'assure...

-Ça a l'air profond... remarqua-t-il en tendant la main pour voir.

L'ex-inspecteur grimaça de douleur.

-Ça fait mal, on dirait... Et pis ça saigne beaucoup... Il faut panser ça...

Il se leva, mais son pas était toujours incertain, Juka l'obligea à se rasseoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'vais y aller, moi...

-Seulement que le drap... on peut pas vraiment se servir d'autre chose pour faire un bandage...

Une fois le bandage terminé, ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois tous les deux assis par terre, Kaya avait, cependant, la tête accotée sur l'épaule du plus grand qui, lui, continuait de le bercer, son bras valide enlaçant les épaules de l'autre, comme par réflexe. Leurs paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes, ce nouvel épisode avait été fort éprouvant. Le cadet, s'endormant, Juka supposa qu'il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, passa ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci.

-Je t'aime... murmura-t-il d'un voix ensommeillée.

-Je suis désolé... lui répondit-il, un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il dormait.


	30. Chapter 30 : ça serait malade, là

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 30

Tout ira bien...

Elle vérifia une dernière fois que Hora était bel et bien endormi puis, sortit en catimini du laboratoire qu'il avait réintégré, croyant maintenant tous ceux ayant pu nuire à son plan au moins hors de portée, prenant au passage, dans un tiroir, la clef du verrou retenant Juka et Kaya dans cette chambre. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte et fut surprise de voir que le corps qu'elle s'attendait à retrouver n'était pas le bon. Elle fit quelques pas dans les pièces et vit sa mère et le policier endormis dans un coin. Elle alla vers eux pour doucement secouer l'épaule de Kaya.

-Maman... appela-t-elle à voix basse

-Lilly... ? Répondit-il, à moitié réveillé.

Elle lui fit signe de se taire et l'invita à la suivre à l'extérieur d'un geste de main.

-Mais...

-Je veux pas que tu restes enfermé, Maman... fit-elle avec une moue triste.

-Et Juka ? Il est blessé... Il faut le soigner...

Elle s'arrêta en posant la main sur la poignée ; Elle n'avait pas pensé à cet éventualité. Elle finit par hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation, un nouveau plan en tête. Celui ayant prit le rôle maternel sortit donc nerveusement le blond de son sommeil.

-Juka... lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en le secouant plus faiblement qu'autrement.

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut.

-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Qu'est-ce qu...

Kaya, la mine inquiète, le fit taire en posant sa main sur ses lèvres, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il retira sa main lorsque l'autre eut compris qu'il devait se taire.

-Ça va ? T'as rien ? Qu'est-ce qu... reprit Juka, tout bas, cette fois.

-Je vais bien, t'inquiète pas... tenta-t-il de lui sourire, un peu maladroitement, compte tenu de la situation. Elizabeth est venue nous ouvrir la porte... On va...

Il prit une courte pause ; en disant cela, il s'était rendu compte qu'il allait enfin pouvoir sortir et que c'était pour de bon, cette fois et les larmes étaient montée toutes seules.

-T'es sûr que ça va ?

Il acquiesça puis reniffla en s'essuyant les yeux pour reprendre contenance.

-On va s'en aller... murmura-t-il avec un sourire plus franc, cette fois.

-Mais il faut faire vite... ajouta Elizabeth. Pa... Hora a pas l'habitude de dormir longtemps...

Juka se leva alors et aida Kaya à faire de même puisqu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute sa force, et constatant l'instabilité de ses pas, il passa son bras valide autour de sa taille pour lui offrir son support. Puis ils quittèrent la pièce et la jeune fille reverrouilla derrière eux, rangeant la clef dans une des poches de sa robe-jumper avant de se poster devant eux.

-On va sortir... commença-t-elle, vous allez aller dans le bois et trouver la voiture de Kamijo... Attendez-moi là... Je vais aller chercher la clef dans le laboratoire...

Les deux adultes répondirent d'un signe de tête et partirent aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient, leurs coeurs battant à tout rompre.

La nuit étant tombée, une fois entrés dans le boisé, ils n'y voyaient plus très clair, ils devaient maintenant avancer à tâtons, entre les arbres, sursautant à chaque nouvelle branche qui craquait. À chaque pas fait, Kaya resserait ses poings sur la chemise en plutôt mauvais état du policier pour les empêcher de trembler alors qu'une certaine frayeur s'emparait de lui : Et si Hora s'était réveillé, entre temps ? Et s'il les suivait ? Et si Elizabeth ne revenait pas ? Et s'ils ne trouvaient pas la voiture ? Et si...

-J'ai peur, Juka... ! Gémit-il.

L'interpellé s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

-T'inquiète pas... Tout ira comme sur des roulettes... Comme Elizabeth l'a dit... Tout ira bien... (Il le serra contre lui en le voyant fondre en larmes) Aies pas peur... Faut... faut tenir bon encore quelques minutes, d'accord... ?

L'effeminé serra ses paupières l'une contre l'autre pour couper ses pleurs qui mirent un certain temps avant de ce faire.

-Viens... faut trouver cette voiture... enchaîna Juka en l'obligeant presque à se remettre en marche.

Ils marchèrent encore pendant un certain moment, jusqu'à ce que Kaya se décide à relever la tête et à regarder autour de lui, haletant. Apperçevant quelque chose, il pointa dans cette direction, devant eux, un peu plus vers la droite.

-On dirait bien... débuta le plus grand, mais l'autre l'interrompit.

-Je... me sens... pas...

-Du calme, du calme, ducalme... on y est... C'est juste, là, ok ? T'es capable de te rendre jusque là ?

Le cadet leva vers lui un regard suppliant et plus qu'humide, mais finit tout de même par acquiescer. Quelques pas plus tard, ils était effectivement devant une voiture et, d'après la rapide inspection que Juka en avait faite, il s'agissait bel et bien de celle qu'ils avaient cherchée. Cependant, Kaya sentait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps, il était franchement sur le point de craquer et de céder à sa folie. Il alla prendre appuie sur l'automobile, tentant de calmer sa respiration. L'aîné vint le rejoindre, posant, quelque peu mal à l'aise, la main sur son épaule.

-C'est presque terminé, Kaya... T'as plus à t'en faire... Il reste seulement qu'Elizabeth revienne, c'est tout...

Le plus petit fit un gros effort pour se tourner face à lui.

-Je sais... murmurra-t-il, la voix étranglée.

Juka lui essuya ses larmes du bouts des doigts de sa main sans pansement avec un sourire qu'il voulait confiant.

-Tout ira bien... Je te le promets... fit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement.

Le coeur de Kaya rata un battement, il figea alors que l'autre le serrait une fois de plus contre lui.

-J'suis désolé... Souffla le blond. Excuse-moi...

Il allait pour poursuivre, mais des pas rapides, comme un enfant qui courrait, se rapprochant, mélangés aux cris d'un bébé attirèrent son attention.

-Elizabeth ? Appela-t-il.

Puis il la vit arriver à toute allure alors que le bruit se rapprochait avec, plus loin, une voix masculine, apparemment furieuse.

-Oh putain... laissa échapper Kaya, se remettant à trembler de plus belle.

Tout se mit alors à se dérouler comme au ralenti : Elizabeth qui approchait d'eux, mais Hora derrière elle qui avait l'avantage d'avoir des jambes adultes pour courrir plus vite qui se rapprochait aussi, Lilly qui lançait un trousseau de clef alors que Hora réussissait à la rattrapper, Kaya ne pouvant retenir un cri suraigu en voyant le scientifique, Juka qui suivait le trousseau des yeux pour voir où il allait tomber, Kaya qui puisa dans ses dernières force pour aller tenter de séparer Hora et sa fille qui tenait un bébé dans les bras, les hurlements, Juka retrouvant les clefs et allant instantanément faire démarrer la voiture, Hora qui repoussait violemment Kaya pour aller s'en reprendre à Lilly, Juka revenant vers eux, son poing s'écrasant sur la joue du scientifique.

-Vite ! Dans la voiture ! Cria-t-il à l'intention de Kaya et d'Elizabeth alors qu'il s'occupait de Hora.

Sauf que Kaya n'était plus qu'à moitié conscient, étendu dans les feuilles morte. Elizabeth alla vers lui, en panique, tenant toujours fermemant le bébé hurlant dans ses petits bras.

-Maman ! Lève-toi ! J't'en prie ! C'est pas le moment ! Paniqua-t-elle, se mettant à pleurer, elle aussi.

Elle essaya de le tirer par une main, mais n'arriva à rien de concluant. Réfléchissant à toute allure, elle décida d'aller mettre le bébé en sécurité sur le siège du passager avant de la voiture puisque ainsi, elle serait peut-être plus dans la capacité de traîner sa mère jusqu'à celle-ci. Chose qu'elle était en train de faire lorsque le grand blond arriva à côté d'elle en lui ordonnant d'aller dans l'automobile, ce qu'elle alla faire en prenant le bébé sur ses genoux, laissant la banquette libre où Kaya fut sommairement installé puisque Hora était déjà en train de revenir à lui. Juka prit donc place derrière le volant et colla la pédale au plancher pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de ce psychopathe.

La tension palpable fit en sorte que le silence fut gardé durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, toutefois, une fois sur le point de descendre, Elizabeth lui tendit le bébé.

-C'est ta fille...

-Quoi ?! Fit-il en toute surprise.

-Hora a pas laisser Alan la manger... Il voulait faire des exprériences...

Il prit la petite dans ses bras, éberlué, ému, il s'en était mis à pleurer à son tour.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'elle se fasse examiner par un vrai médecin... Comme toi et maman...fit-elle en se retournant sur son siège pour voir ce qu'il en était de sa mère.

Celui-ci semblait à peine respirer, il était en sueur et ses cheveux en bataille lui tombaient sur le visage. La New Vogue Child s'inquieta.

-Il va s'en sortir, hein ?

Juka regarda sur la banquette à son tour.

-Oh seigneur... Tiens-la, trente seconde, je reviens... dit-il en ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix.

Il disparu pendant un moment puis revint avec un des fauteuils roulant de l'hôpital dans lequel il installa Kaya puis revint à Lilly.

-Moi je viendrai pas, déclara-t-elle.

-Mais...

-Je n'ai rien... et pis même si j'avais quelque chose, je ne suis pas comme vous, moi... Ils doivent pas me voir...

-Oh...

-Tiens... fit-elle en lui tendant de nouveau sa fille.

-Merci, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Et tu feras quoi ? Ça risque d'être long, ici...

-J'attendrai, dit-elle, avec un sourire avant de le pousser à entrer dans l'hôpital. Allez, vite !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dirigea vers les urgences où de différentes personnes se chargèrent de Kaya, du bébé puis de lui.

Il avait convaincu le médecin qui lui faisait ses points de sutures au bras de le laisser appeler au poste de police, il racontait donc tout ce qu'il savait à il ne savait trop qui, là-bas, alors qu'on était en train de lui recoudre le bras et, lorsqu'il eut terminé, on lui assura qu'on avait envoyé quelqu'un chez le scientifique et qu'il serait, dans le temps de le dire, hors d'état de nuire. Lorqu'il raccrocha, le médecin le dévisageait, figé en train de ranger ses outils.

-Quoi ?

-Vous... Devriez vous reposer, maintenant... fit-il, simplement en finissant de ranger ses affaires. Une infirmière pour assignera un lit.

-Merci...

Cette dite infirmière, en plus de lui donner un lit, lui donna des anti-douleurs qui eurent pour effet de l'endormir presque aussitôt et c'était tant mieux, puisque comme ça, il ne mettrait pas un temps fou à trouver le sommeil à cause des images de la nuit qui venait de se passer qui lui revenait en tête ou alors parce qu'il se demandait ce qu'il advenait de sa fille... Ou ce qu'il advenait de Kaya...


	31. Chapter 31 : bon c'est ça là

New Vogue Children

Chapitre 31

Épilogue

Au matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, on lui annonça qu'il avait une petite fille bien en santé malgré le fait qu'elle semblait avoir été quelque peu négligée, par le passé. Pour cette dernière raison, les médecins avaient jugés préférable de la garder à l'hôpital encore quelques jours, mais qu'après ce laps de temps, il pourrait la ramener à la maison. On lui avait alors permis d'aller la voir, de prendre un peu de temps avec elle, temps qu'il prit pour la bercer doucement, en l'observant, la larme à l'oeil : Elle était le portrait craché de Yuko, sur les photos qu'elle lui avait montré d'elle, lorsqu'elle était bébé. Il lui donna aussi le biberon pour la première fois et, une fois qu'elle fut endormie, il la ramena à la pouponnière où elle fut placée dans un berceau.

Après qu'il l'eut demandé, on lui indiqua comment se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de Kaya, où il trouva celui-ci fixant un point invisible entre ses paupières mi-closes ; il ne se tourna même pas vers lui pour le voir entrer. Il s'approcha du lit en silence et resta un moment à côté, sans mot dire.

-Kaya... ? Appela-t-il avec bienveillance.

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers lui avant que son visage ne suive.

-Il m'a empoisonné, dit-il d'une voix ténue.

-Quoi ?

-J'aurais pu mourir... rétorqua-t-il avec un faible sourire, le ton presque rêveur.

-Dis pas ça... ! Ou, du moins, pas comme ça... Enfin quoi, c'est fini, maintenant... Ils doivent en parler à la télévision, d'ailleurs... fit Juka en allant vers le petit téléviseur posé sur un meuble dans le but de l'allumer.

-J'veux pas le voir, répondit-il sèchement, ommetant de le regarder.

-Oh... émit-il en laissant son geste en suspend, puis revenant vers lui. Je comprends... Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû y penser...

Kaya ne répondit plus et détourna la tête, continuant à fixer son point invisible à un nouvel endroit.

-J'suis désolé...

Sa main alla d'elle-même trouver celle de l'allité, ce qui eut pour effet de regagner son attention.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-J'en sais rien, mais ça me donne envie de... rester avec toi... Je te laisserai pas tomber...

-Juka... fit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

-J'vais veiller à ce que tu te rétablisses rapidement et...

-... Juka...

-J'vais m'occuper de toi, j'te le promets...

-Juka, arrête... ça vaut pas la peine...

-Mais...

-J'ai déjà entendu ça... le coupa-t-il. T'as vu où ça mène...

Le blond baissa les yeux, presque avec honte, il fit une pause avant de reprendre.

-Tu sais... quand je suis venu t'avertir pour Hora... Avant que je sache tout... Depuis ce temps-là... J'veux juste que tu t'en sortes... Et je t'abandonnerai pas à mi-chemin !

-J'veux pas que l'histoire se répète...

-Ça n'arrivera pas ! Je le jure ! Je t'enfermerai jamais, moi...

-Juka... ?

-Oui ?

-Dans le bois... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Le plus grand sourit.

-On vivra comme une famille... Toi, moi... Lilly... et Rose.

-... Rose ? Questionna-t-il. Mais tu réponds pas à ma question... !

-Rose, c'est ma fille... J'ai pensé que t'aimerais bien ce nom...

L'alité sourit à son tour, mais redevint bientôt sérieux.

-Hora l'avait récupéré pour faire des tests sur elle... Mais Lilly l'a sauvée...

-Pourquoi tu n'me réponds pas ?

-Il faudra nous trouver un nouvel appartement...

-Juka !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Fit-il en riant. Parce que tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Et je veux pas d'un nouvel appartement.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y a bien assez de Hora qui l'a fait ! Rétorqua-t-il, l'air fâché.

-Non ! Je parlais pas de ça ! Je parlais de l'appartement ! Et pis... Je me moque pas de toi une seconde...

-Arrête... c'est vraiment pas drôle... fit-il, la voix cassés, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

-J't'assure... je ris pas de toi... Crois-moi... C'est juste que... enfin... j'espère que tu vas comprendre si je dis que... pour l'instant... J'arrive pas à te dire ce que tu veux entendre...

Une larme s'échappa du coin de l'oeil du plus jeune.

-Oh... fit-il, se retrouvant incapable de dire autre chose.

-J'imagine que... si c'était pas du fait que Yuko soit morte... j'y arriverais...

Un silence de malaise s'installa, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait dire un mot. Toutefois, arrivant au bout de sa réflexion, Kaya se risqua à la prononciation de quelques mots.

-Viens là... fit-il en se poussant d'un côté pour faire de la place et ouvrant ses bras.

Avec un sourire incertain, Juka vint s'étendre à ses côtés.

-Je comprends... lui souffla l'effeminé. Je te laisserai tout le temps que tu voudras...

-Merci... répondit-il simplement avant de l'embrasser sur une joue. Mais maintenant c'est toi qui réponds pas à ma question...

-L'appartement ?

-Oui...

-Y'a un jardin derrière la maison... Je veux qu'il redevienne beau... Vivant...

-D'accord, on fera ça, alors !

-Mais...

-Quoi ?

-Faudra bloquer l'accès au labo... Personne n'y mettra plus jamais les pieds.

-Comme tu voudras, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur lui, un nouveau sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Puis, une infirmière vint l'avertir qu'il devait laisser Kaya se reposer, ce qu'il fit non sans l'embrasser avant de partir en lui promettant qu'il allait revenir. Et ça lui donna aussi l'occasion d'aller voir où en était Elizabeth, elle était toute seule depuis la veille, la pauvre.


End file.
